The Words
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: Single-mother, Emma Swan, is struggling with the death of her fiance and the responsibilities of her new job as sheriff when English author, Killian Jones, who has had his own heartbreak, rolls into her small town in Maine. With some bumps along the way, the two find a way to mend each other's broken hearts while forming a little family of their own.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Well, everyone, I bring you our newest story! I hope everyone enjoys it! Thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for her hard work. You're an awesome beta! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _All of the lights land on you_

* * *

Killian Jones pulled his truck in front of a small diner with a flashing arrow sign pointing to the front door that read "Granny's" in big neon letters. Sighing, he threw the truck in park and cut the ignition. "This looks like as good as spot as any," he muttered to himself, climbing out of his car and slamming the door shut with a loud bang. Shrugging into his leather jacket in an attempt to ward off the cooler evening, he made his way up the sidewalk and through the little white gate that surrounded the diner.

When he pushed the door to the diner open, he was met by a room full of curious stares. He shifted from foot-to-foot as he eyed the large clock on the wall. 7:30pm. Right in the middle of dinner time on a Friday night. _Bloody fucking hell._ He groaned inwardly, chances are the entire town was here eating. He briefly considered asking if there was a dive bar in town where he could hide in a corner, out of the sight of prying eyes. When his stomach let out a small grumble of protest, he resigned himself to the fact that eating here was better than eating greasy bar food.

"Can I help you?"

Killian pulled his eyes away from the clock and to the leggy brunette with red streaks in her hair and heavy eye make-up. She was wearing tight leather pants, bright red stilettos and a loose red button down. "Um, a table would be nice, lass."

The brunette smiled brightly at him. "Right this way." She picked up a stray menu and led him to a small table right in the middle of the restaurant. _Where everyone can see me_. Once he was seated, she asked, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"A coffee and water." He paused. "Black," he cut in before she could ask.

"I'll be right back with that. I'm Ruby, if you need anything," she offered. When he shot her a tight smile, she turned on her heel and moved towards the bar counter.

"Ems," Ruby tapped the counter top, "look what the cat dragged in. A very _sexy_ rat." She motioned to the new man in town who was studiously reading the menu.

The blond, twenty-eight year old Emma Swan, turned her head away from the boy who was seated next to her reading a storybook to follow Ruby's gaze to a newcomer in town. A frown settled on her face as she studied the back of his dark head. "Who is he?" Her tone was clipped. Newcomers usually meant trouble. Very few people passed through Storybrooke or even spent time visiting. They came to town with a purpose. The last time, her eyes dropped to her left hand, she couldn't think of the last time.

Ruby shrugged as she poured a cup of coffee. "Dunno, but he's hot as fu-"

" _Ruby_ ," Emma warned, her eyes darting to the ten-year old boy next to her. Ruby rolled her eyes and grabbed a glass for water. "Language," Emma scolded her.

"Please, he's not even listening," Ruby scoffed.

"I'm always listening, Aunt Ruby," the boy mumbled as he turned the page of his book.

Emma chuckled. "You heard the kid, Aunt Ruby, he's _always_ listening," she mocked.

"That's because he's _your_ son," Ruby grumbled. Shrugging, she replied, "I'm going hunting." She winked and pushed the small swinging door to the area behind the bar open with her hip. She approached the table the stranger was sitting at and set his drinks in front of him. "Have you had a chance to look over the menu?"

Killian Jones looked up. "You serve breakfast all day?" He asked.

Ruby grinned and leaned against the chair opposite him. "Yup. Breakfast is Granny's favorite meal."

"I'll take an order of pancakes and crispy bacon." He handed her the menu, not offering up anymore information, forcing her to walk away.

When she'd placed her order, she moved back to where Emma was sitting. "He was boring," she whined. "He didn't even _look_ at me."

"He did to look at you," Henry muttered.

"Not exactly what I meant," Ruby grumbled.

Emma chuckled. "You mean he didn't fall all over himself for you?" She mocked, grinning when Ruby maturely stuck out her tongue. She pulled some cash out of her pocket and tossed it on the table. "Come on, Henry, let's go. It's almost bedtime."

Henry looked up, his green eyes pleading with her. "But Mom!" He protested. "It's Friday. No school tomorrow," he reminded her.

Emma chuckled and stood up, pushing her bar stool in. "You have a soccer game at 8:30. Now let's go." She rubbed his shoulder gently, leaned down to press a kiss to the back of his head, helped pull his stool out and picked up his storybook and backpack. "Come on, let's go, kid."

"Alright, alright." Henry pulled himself from his stool and took his backpack from Emma, swinging it onto his back, stumbling when it hit something hard behind him.

"Ah!" A deep voice groaned.

"Henry!" Emma scolded. She moved her son over. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" She leaned down, fussing over the newcomer.

"I'm so sorry." Henry moved by his mother, apologizing as well, his green eyes wide and apologetic.

The man stood up, so Emma straightened as well. He rubbed his head. "It's really alright, lad, no harm done." He was charmed by the young boy and the beautiful blond. He was startled by his own thoughts. It was the first time in quite a while he really noticed a woman was genuinely beautiful.

Emma held up her hands, as if to touch him before she dropped them to her side. "Are you sure?" She asked.

He nodded. "Oh, yes, I'm okay, promise, lass."

Emma bit her lip, dropping his intense blue gaze. "You're new," she observed. "Just passing through or here to stay?" She asked.

The man furrowed his brow and Emma noted his thick eyebrows were almost an entity unto themselves. "Does it matter?"

Emma shrugged. "No, I guess not. I'm Emma Swan. This is my son, Henry."

Henry beamed up at him. "I'm really sorry, sir." He paused. "Your jacket is really awesome." He nodded. "It kind of looks like something you would own, Mom." He glanced up at his mom, motioning to her red leather jacket.

Emma chuckled. "Maybe we can find you one too, kid." She hugged him into her side before clearing her throat. "Well, if you decide to stay, feel free to let me know if you need anything." She dug into her pocket, and fished out a business card. "I'm the sheriff, as well."

Killian arched a thick brow. "Well, Sheriff Swan, it was nice to meet you." He paused and held out a hand. "Killian Jones," he finally introduced himself.

Emma shook his hand. "Emma works fine, Mr. Jones. I'm off duty."

"As am I, Killian will do, love." He studied her, trying to hide a smirk as she flushed lightly under his gaze before his eyes noted the small band on her left hand. Raising a hand, he flushed and scratched the back of his ear. "If I did want to stay for the evening, where could I find a room?"

"Right here," Emma informed him, her brows furrowing at the sudden shyness that had overcome him. "If you go through those swinging doors there," she pointed to the back, "they lead to the inn. Granny owns it as well. There's a door just around the side, too."

"Does she have a parking lot?" He asked. "I parked on the street."

"Your car is fine there," she assured him.

"Well," he rocked back slightly, "I guess if the sheriff says so, it must be true."

Emma nodded. "Well, perhaps we'll see you around." She nudged Henry forward. "Come on Henry, it's time to get you home to bed."

The boy sighed. "Yes, Mom. It was nice to meet you, Killian!" He waved before darting to the door. "Night Aunt Ruby!" He called back to Ruby.

"Night Henry, night Emma!" She called out as the door slammed shut.

OUAT

"So," Emma settled into her fold out chair at the soccer field next to her best friend who happened to be the town mayor, Regina, the following morning, "have you talked to Ruby today or last night?"

Regina Mills-Locksley, tucked her t-shirt into her black shorts and opened up her own chair. "No, why, is everything alright?"

Emma shrugged. "Not sure, someone new came to town." She paused. "It's just, with what happened last time, it makes me worried."

Regina arched a dark brow. "Who is he?" She asked sharply.

"Killian Jones. I googled him. He's an author. English, from just outside of London." She pulled a folder out of her bag and held it out to the mayor. "This is what I put together last night before I went to bed."

Regina flipped through it slowly, reading through what Emma found. "Interesting," she murmured.

"Mom!" A little boy with dark brown hair ran up to them. "I forgot my Gatorade."

Regina looked up at her stepson, Roland Locksley. "Oh, I grabbed it." She reached into her bag and pulled out the blue sports drink. "Good luck, Roland!" She called out as the boy darted back across the small soccer field. "So, I wonder if he's staying or not."

"He stayed the night at least. Ruby did text me that he checked into a room last night," Emma commented. She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it just struck me as odd-"

Regina snapped the file shut and interrupted, "You mean because the last visitor to town was Neal and he threw the entire town in chaos?"

Emma's eyes narrowed. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean." She leaned back. "I just want some peace and quiet," she admitted softly. "No chaos, no drama, just peace."

Regina reached over and set her hand over Emma's. "You'll get it, Emma. You deserve it."

"Everything okay over here?" A slip of a woman with short brown hair set her own chair up. "Emma? Regina?"

Emma looked over and blinked back tears. "Oh, yes, everything's great, Mary Margaret," she promised. Clearing her throat, she asked, "David ready for his first soccer game as assistant coach?"

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "He's totally into it. He was running plays in the living room last night with Robin."

"Which is why Robin was home so late," Regina muttered.

Emma glanced down at the simple diamond flashing in the light on her left hand. "Well, it was nice of him to step up." She cleared her throat again. "Robin always needed help wrangling those monsters." She motioned to the field.

Mary Margaret reached around Regina to set her hand lightly on Emma's arm. "If you can't be here right now, it's okay. Henry will understand."

Emma shook her head. "No, I'm good. I'm excited to see the game." She turned back to face the field as the kids started warming up.

OUAT

"Did you see my goal, Mom?" Henry asked excitedly as he bounded down the street towards Granny's, where everyone was meeting for lunch.

"I did, kid. I even got it on tape." She motioned for him to hurry across the street. "You definitely deserve Granny's now."

"I want hot chocolate!" Henry cried out as he pushed the door to the diner open.

"It's all ready for you, Henry!" Granny beamed from behind the counter. "I heard my little Knights won."

"We did, Granny, it was awesome!" Henry dashed to the bar top and scrambled up on the stool. "I even scored a goal and everything."

Emma smiled softly as she watched Henry animatedly give Granny a play-by-play of the soccer game. "It seems the lad's game was quite exciting."

Emma turned at the sound of the soft, lilting voice behind her. "You're still here."

Killian chuckled at the shock in her voice and Emma clamped her mouth shut. "I take it you don't get too many visitors in Storybrooke," he surmised.

Shaking her head, Emma agreed. "No, we don't," she admitted. "And yes, the game was very exciting. Henry played very well."

Killian nodded. "Well, _Emma_ ," he smiled softly at her, "I'm sure I'll see you around." He picked up his leather jacket and slipped it on.

"You're staying?" She called out the question.

"For awhile." He turned without another word, the little bell over the door chiming as he left.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all your hard work! I really appreciate it. I'm glad everyone is interested to see where we take this story. I hope you all enjoy chapter 2. Let us know what you think! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _The rest of the world fades from view_

* * *

Emma stared at the file on her desk. She was trying to find the will power to open it. Three months later and she _still_ couldn't do it. She just couldn't read about what he did to him. How he hurt him. How she _lost_ him. Victor hadn't wanted to leave her alone with the slim manila file, but she told him to go to work. Do his job. She had to do hers after all. And it was time for her to _finally_ read this.

"Emma." Her head shot up at the voice in her doorway. "You don't have to look at the stuff alone. You know that. This isn't just your responsibility." David Nolan, one of the two deputies on the force (at least now he was one of the two, the other being Robin Locksley), was leaning in her doorway, arms crossed over his chest, a concerned look on his face as he eyed the autopsy file on her desk.

"It's my job, David. And it's not the first autopsy report I've had to read." She cleared her throat, swallowing the tears. "It's my responsibility. I owe him this. It's just..." Her bottom lip quivered, so she tugged it between her teeth to stop it.

"Emma, it's only been a few months, it's okay if it still hurts. You can't..." He paused and pulled up a chair and sat across from Emma, gently taking her hand in his. "You can take some time."

She shook her head violently, her blond hair tangling around her head. "I can't walk away from this. I have to find him. He needs to pay." Emma gritted her teeth, ripping her hand from underneath David's and pounding her fist on the desk.

"And he will." David covered her fist with his hand. "We'll find him, Emma, he can't stay underground, Gold will only be able to protect him for so long, and when he does come up for air, we'll nail his ass and he'll pay for what he did to Graham."

Emma leaned in at the sound of his name, taking the blow with an incline of her head. "He was such a good man," Emma murmured softly. "And he loved Henry so much." She glanced down at her left hand, where the diamond softly glinted back up at her. "And me. He loved me, too." Her eyes were shining with tears. "I think he was the first man to ever actually love me. I'm not sure that anyone else will."

"Oh, Emma." David stood and wrapped her in his embrace, cradling her head against his chest. "You don't honestly believe that?" She shuddered and let out a strangled sob. "Emma Swan, you are so kind and good and beautiful and smart, you are a catch. Trust me, honey, there are so many men who would line up to be with you and Henry. I promise, you will be alright."

She pulled back and nodded. "Thanks, David." Wiping away the tears on her cheeks, she sat back down at her desk. "I think I need to do this alone, though. And I don't want to do it with Henry in the house, he's had enough of a hard time handling this as it is," she murmured.

Squeezing her shoulder, David stepped back. "Okay, I'm just going to be at my desk going through the incident report for the bar fight Leroy started the other night." He moved out of her office and over to his own desk.

When she was alone, Emma crumpled to her chair, head in her hands as she took a few very deep breaths before brushing away the stray tears and opening Graham's autopsy file.

OUAT

Settling on a bench by the docks, Killian closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. It was the perfect June day. Warm during the day with a nice breeze, cool evenings that weren't too bitter, it was the perfect northeastern weather. He wrapped his hands around his to-go cup of coffee from Granny's and sighed. It was nice to be away from New York, out of the city and just away from _everything._ Storybrooke seemed like the perfect place to just forget. Forget and move on.

The screeching of tires drew him from his peaceful state and he watched as the blond sheriff stepped from a cruiser, slamming the door angrily before stomping down the docks. His eyebrow arched as he watched her storm in the opposite direction of where he was sitting. Curious, he followed quietly behind her until she reached the Harbor Master's office. She knocked briskly.

The door opened revealing a man who looked hardened by life at the sea, holding onto a weaving shorter man with a beard. "Seriously, Leroy? It's not even 10 in the morning."

The shorter man rolled his eyes. "Man's gotta drink, sister."

She scowled at him. "I've got him, Jack." She replaced the Harbor Master's hand with her own. "Come on, Leroy, you can sleep it off at the station." Turning, she was surprised to see Killian standing there, leaning against the dock railing, ankles crossed. "What are you doing here?" She snapped.

"Curious. It's in my nature." She narrowed her eyes at his response. "I saw you ready to storm the Bastille and just wanted to see what had you riled up this morning."

Rolling her eyes, she tugged Leroy forward. "Come on grumpy, let's get moving." Over her shoulder she called out, "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Jones. Enjoy your time in Storybrooke."

Killian chuckled as the man stumbled and the sheriff pulled him upright again, tugging him along the dock and to her waiting squad car. With a shake of his head, he dug into his bag, pulling out a notebook and a pen. Reclaiming his seat on the bench by the water, he started scribbling out a few notes. He was suddenly very inspired by the fiery sheriff of Storybrooke.

OUAT

Emma tucked her legs up underneath her on the sofa in Regina's office. She took a big bite of her grilled cheese, chewed slowly and swallowed before she commented off-handedly, "You know he's still here."

Regina speared a piece of kale with her fork. "First of all," she waved her fork around, "how on earth do you eat that junk _everyday_ and still look like you do? Second of all, how the hell do eat that at all? And third, you mean the Englishman?"

Emma rolled her eyes at Regina's first two questions, choosing to ignore them. Instead she replied to the third. "Yeah, Killian Jones. He was down at the docks this morning. He saw me haul Leroy's drunk ass in."

"This morning? He was already drunk?" Regina snorted. "What a nice impression that must've been of our town."

"It was more likely that he was _still_ drunk," Emma muttered. "He's sleeping it off in a cell right now."

Regina chewed on her lettuce thoughtfully. "So what do you think Mr. Jones is after?"

Emma shrugged. "I'm not sure that he's after anything really. It's just, I guess after..." She swallowed hard. "I guess I'm being overly suspicious. You know, Victor was off during the kids' lunch today so he went by the school for me just to check in, make sure everyone was where they were supposed to be." She closed her eyes. "I just can't get past the fear."

Regina set her salad on the coffee table and moved to Emma's side. Wrapping an arm around her friend, she pulled her into a hug. "I know, Emma. We were all terrified. We all still are, but that doesn't mean this random stranger is anything to be afraid of. Your file said he lives in New York City, he probably just wanted to get away from all the crazy and stumbled upon our little town. We're quiet and quaint and that probably appealed to the author in him. Don't worry about this guy."

Emma sighed and pulled back. "I guess I'm just jumping to the worst case scenario."

Sending her a sad smile, Regina reached over and picked up her salad. "No one blames you right now. We all are. Now, the boys are watching the kids tonight, so you better put on a smile and your tightest, shortest, most inappropriate dress and come have fun with us."

Laughing, Emma nodded. "I'll be there."

"I'll come get you around 8." Regina beamed.

Emma shook her head. "Robin said he was hosting kid night tonight, I'll just meet you at your house when I drop Henry off."

OUAT

Killian leaned back in his chair as he made small talk with another transplant from England, Will Scarlett, at The Rabbit Hole. A glass of rum loosely held in his hands, he felt the stress from the past few days finally seep away. "Bloody hell," Scarlett drawled out, looking over Killian's shoulder. "When she said girls' night out, I didn't imagine it was here and she'd be in _that_."

Killian raised a questioning brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh." Scarlett shrugged. "I'm seeing this lass, her name's Belle. She's out with the girls tonight and she's wearing something decidedly not Belle-like. Ruby must've forced her into it." He motioned behind Killian. "Those ladies are the town's finest."

Killian turned, his eyes immediately landing on a group of women who'd just entered. All eyes were on them as half of them made their way to the bar and the other half commandeered a large high top near the dart board. His eyes honed in on the sheriff, dressed in a very tight fitting red bandage dress and tall shoes that made her legs look enticingly long. "Bloody hell, indeed," Killian agreed as Emma swayed towards the bar, her arm looped through a very sexy dark-haired woman's, who was wearing a low cut black dress that appeared to be embroidered with some design in red. She was in equally high heels. He recognized the waitress, Ruby, from Granny's on Emma's other side, wearing something that could barely be called a dress in a bold red.

Scarlett shook his head. "I better slow down. I want to be fully awake when Belle comes home." He eyed his whiskey and flagged the bartender down for a glass of water to cut it with.

Killian chuckled and turned slightly. His bright blue eyes caught Emma's. "Evening, Sheriff."

Emma smiled and broke away from Regina and Ruby, both of whom were snickering as she did so. "How are you tonight, Mr. Jones? Enjoying one of Storybrooke's finer establishments?"

Killian's eyes raked over her slowly and Emma felt like he was undressing her. She flushed and averted her gaze. "It certainly has a nice view," he commented, his tongue peeking out of his mouth to run across his almost too-white teeth and she clenched her thighs together tightly at the sight. His eyes fell to her left hand again and the small diamond ring there and he pulled back instinctively. "So tell me, Sheriff, is it just the girls tonight or will your gentlemen be making an entrance as well?"

Emma's brow furrowed. "Our gentlemen?" She echoed.

He nodded to her ring. "You, the lass with Ruby, and the lass with the very short hair all wear rings." His head fell to the side. "And I have now met Belle's paramour. I've also had the privilege of meeting Dr. Whale, though I would imagine Ruby has a few men following her." He nodded towards Ruby meaningfully.

Emma bit her lip, her eyes falling to her hand and the ring on it (it had been his mother's), her good mood overshadowed by the sudden loss of Graham just months earlier. She cleared her throat. "No, they're not coming. Excuse me."

She was gone so quickly, he didn't know what to make of it. He watched as she moved back towards the girls. It looked like she was stammering out apologies before she was flying out the front door of the bar, the remaining women conferencing as if they were debating if they should go after her or not. Scarlett tapped his shoulder. "I couldn't help, but overhear your conversation with Emma." His eyes were slightly cloudy as he spoke and there was a hard edge in his voice. Killian identified it as protectiveness, it seemed many people in this town were very protective of the sheriff and her lad. "His name was Graham, he was the sheriff until three months ago when he died. Was murdered," Will corrected. "They still haven't caught the guy. Henry seems to be doing okay now, but Emma still hasn't really recovered. I'm not sure if she ever will. Graham was the first guy who ever treated her the way he did. Well, the first guy who loved her like that and treated her the way she should be treated." He chuckled and took a sip of his whiskey. "In case you didn't notice, we're very protective of the women in this town. They've all had a hard life." He motioned to the group in the back.

Killian dropped his gaze to his glass of rum. He felt like a sodding bastard now. Tossing some cash on the bar top, he stood, muttering a rushed goodnight to Will before he followed the same path Emma had just taken. He found her walking very slowly down the sidewalk, her arms crossed defensively over her chest. "Swan!" He called out. She paused and turned, her head falling to the side as he jogged to catch up with her. She didn't say anything when he was standing in front of her, she just waited, staring. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." He motioned to her ring. "Will Scarlett just told me." He paused. "Look, I know you don't know me, but if there's anything I can do, let me know."

"Anything you can do?" Emma asked with a laugh. "Jones, we're the cops and we can't find him, you think you can? You're a novelist," she snapped.

His eyebrows shot up. "You've looked into me?" He was somewhat surprised by that.

"I like to know who is in my town," she shot back quickly. _So the guy who did this was an outsider._

He let out a hum. "Well, if it helps, I do write mysteries. I may be a decent fresh set of eyes." He dug in his pocket and pulled out his wallet, fishing a card out of it. "If you need anything, just call me. I'm a pretty good listener," he assured her.

She stared at the card in his extended hand for a good thirty seconds before accepting it. "Thank you." She paused. "Goodnight, Killian."

He watched a she turned and sauntered down the street. "Night, Emma," he murmured.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: A big thanks to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her help on this! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. I hope it continues to exceed expectations! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _And all of the love I see, please, please say you feel it too_

* * *

Emma turned the business card over in her hand a few times, as she stretched out on the sofa in Regina's office. "He just gave it to me." She smothered a yawn with her hand. "It was weird. I mean why would he give it to me?"

Regina rolled her eyes and adjusted her glasses as she continued reading over the latest draft of the budget report. "And this is shocking news because?" Regina asked in a bored tone. "I mean you're hot, he's hot, he probably wants to do you."

Emma rolled her eyes. "God, you're so dirty minded. And yes, I'm sure that's exactly what he was thinking about when he was apologizing for bringing up my dead-" She stopped speaking, clamping her mouth shut and closing her eyes.

Regina closed her eyes in pain at the abrupt dropping off of Emma's voice. It was filled with such complete and utter devastation and she felt her heart clench for her friend. She slipped her glasses off her face and set down the report, looking up, she saw Emma's face was pale from exhaustion of working herself too hard and her expression was one of pain. She walked over to the sofa and lifted up Emma's feet, settling them on her lap. "Emma," she gently ran her hands over her friend's legs, "it's been three months."

Emma opened her eyes and twisted the engagement ring around her finger. "That's not very long," she pointed out.

"Honey, you take all the time you need, but you can't stop living your life. Henry needs you to move forward." She paused. "And hey, maybe that means a quick roll in the hay with the hot Englishman."

Emma let out a laugh. "Yeah, he's hot alright," she agreed, surprised that she herself had noted just how attractive Killian Jones was. "I just... Regina..." She sighed. "I don't think I know how to move forward from this." She rolled over onto her side, drawing her legs up to her chest so she was in the fetal position. The movement terrified Regina. "I don't want to put myself back together again. It's too hard. I can't keep doing it. Graham was good, Graham was safe. He was normal and nice and kind and loving and safe. My heart, my body, all of me was so safe with him. My son was safe with him and now I'm so tired, Regina. I'm just so tired."

Regina's eyes watered with tears, watching the way Emma just folded in on herself. When Graham initially died, Emma held her emotions in so she could be there for Henry. And she'd been hurt so many times before Graham died, she was likely to just shut down. "Sweetie, have you even gotten a full night's sleep lately?" Emma let out a humming sound and Regina shook her head. "Look, you need to sleep. Just rest here." She stood up and picked up an afghan Granny had made her a few years back. It was thick and warm and Roland's favorite part of her office. She tugged off Emma's boots and tucked the afghan securely around her. "Just sleep, Emma. It's okay, everything will be okay." She gently ran her hand over Emma's forehead and into her hair, a soothing gesture that always calmed both Roland and Robin down. A few moments later she heard Emma's breathing even out.

When she straightened, she noted the business card Emma had been toying with from the Englishman had fallen to the floor. She'd yet to meet this Killian Jones, but she was interested. Not for herself, but for Emma. She'd mentioned him enough that Regina knew he'd piqued Emma's interest for some reason. She deserved a night of unbridled debauchery. With a wicked smile in place, she picked up Emma's cell phone and settled in behind her desk again.

Unlocking Emma's phone (it was Emma's fault she'd passed on her password), Regina typed in Killian's number. She bit her lip as she considered her next move.

 _Hey Killian, it's Emma Swan. I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink one night before you head out of town._

Setting the phone on the edge of her desk, she slipped her glasses back on and turned back to the budge report. Just when she was certain she was going to go cross-eyed looking at all the numbers that weren't adding up, the phone buzzed.

 _Swan! I would be honored to get a drink with you. As of right now, I have no intention of leaving town any time soon._

She smirked at Killian calling Emma "Swan." It seemed the two had gotten to know each other well enough over the past couple of days. And perhaps he was staying in town because he was interested in her. Tapping her fingers on her desk top for a moment, she grinned as her fingers flew across the glass screen. It may have been a while since she was in the dating game, but she still knew how to work it.

 _Friday night. Henry has a sleepover and I don't have the night shift. Meet me at The Rabbit Hole. 8pm?_

She set Emma's phone down and picked up her own office phone. She dialed a quick number and waited.

" _Regina? I thought you were in over your head with budget reports?'_

She grinned. "Maybe I wanted to hear my very sexy husband's voice."

 _A chuckle sounded on the other end of the phone, deep and rich and it made her blood hum and her heart thrum in her ears_ _._ _"Is that so_ _?_ _W_ _ell then, milady, let me oblige you._ _You looked bloody fantastic this morning." Robin's voice deepened_ _._ _"Do you know how hard it was to let you walk out the door with Roland? I was much more interested in locking you in our room and ravishing you."_

Regina found herself flushing lightly at his words. She cleared her throat and responded. "Well, Roland is having dinner with David and Mary Margaret and Neal tonight, so you can certainly ravish me then," she offered. "I actually called to tell you to grab another ticket for the show Friday night. We're going to have Henry over."

" _Oh, I thought it was going to be a family night?" He sounded mildly disappointed and Regina felt a small flash of guilt at disrupting their plans, but she knew the minute he heard it was for Emma he wouldn't mind._

"I know, and we will do one soon, but Emma has a date. And I really think it would be-"

" _It's definitely good for her to try to get out there. Who's it with? Do I know him?" Robin asked quickly._

Regina smiled, her husband was a wonderful and understanding man and she had no idea what she'd done right in another life to deserve him (and Roland). "I'm not sure, have you met our newest visitor in town? He's from England, he's an author. His name is Killian Jones."

" _So Jones_ actually _asked her out? I know he was somewhat pining after her. I met him at Granny's the other day and we're from neighboring towns. We had much to discuss. And he had all sorts of questions about Emma. He seemed quite interested in her, if you ask me. Seems like a nice bloke, a bit dodgy at times, but one drink couldn't hurt."_

"He didn't technically ask her out." Regina hesitated.

" _You mean she asked him? That's wonderful, maybe that means she can finally start to move forward. I was worried that she was staying in this frozen state a little too long. She's just been so desolate lately. I'm afraid that Henry will start to notice_ _,_ _"_ _h_ _e continued._

"Actually, she didn't technically ask him out either," she admitted.

 _There was a long pause on the other end of the phone before Robin spoke_ _._ _"Regina, darling, what did you do exactly? And was Ruby involved in any way."_

Regina let out a huff. "Ruby was not involved, thank you very much. I know enough to not get involved in one of her crazy schemes."

 _Robin chuckled before he asked again, "Then what did you do?"_

She bit her lip before blurting out. "He gave Emma his card and Emma just fell asleep in my office so I stole her phone and texted him from it pretending to be her and set up drinks for Friday night." She took a deep breath when she was done.

 _There was silence for a moment, then Robin asked, "Are you sure you're an adult and not a middle school girl? Cause someone once told me you were the mayor of an entire town, but now I'm not so sure. Maybe I'll buy Class President."_

Regina's mouth fell open. She snapped it shut and scoffed. "Please, I just do what I have to in order to get the job done. Class President instead of Mayor of Storybrooke, please." She let another scoff out. "Now, I have one more phone call to make. Love you."

" _Love you too, President Locksley_ _,_ _"_ _h_ _e teased as she hung up._

When she hung up with Robin, she dialed the Sheriff's Station.

" _Sheriff's Station, this is David."_

"David, it's Regina. I need a favor."

 _She heard David suck in a breath_ _._ _"Everything okay, Regina? I haven't heard from Emma in awhile, have you seen her?"_

"She's sleeping on my sofa." Regina paused. "She's okay. I need you to shift the schedule around. I know that she's scheduled to work Friday night, can you take over that shift?"

 _She could practically see David nodding_ _._ _"Of course, what's going on?"_

Regina grinned. "Emma has a date."

"Emma has a _what_?"

Regina looked up at the sound of Emma's voice. Her hair was toppling out of the bun she'd twisted it into and she had her arms crossed, a perturbed look on her face. "David, I'm going to have to call you back. Oh, and if I don't, you should call Vic, it'll either be an autopsy or an amublance that I'll need. And try to hunt down our town sheriff, she's going to be your lead suspect." Regina hung up. "How was your nap?"

"Don't 'how was your nap' me," Emma snapped. "What does Emma have on Friday night?" Regina pushed Emma's cell phone towards her and waited. She watched as Emma scrolled through her text messages. "Regina Irene Mills-Locksley, I am going to fucking kill you. I'm absolutely going to _murder_ you. I'm going to torture you first. It is going to be a slow and painful death. You are going to wish you were never born." Emma's voice was calm and cold and detached, her own words not registering in her mind, for which Regina was grateful for.

Regina didn't even flinch. "You couldn't hurt me if you tried." She stood up and pushed her chair back. Splaying her hands on her desk she leaned forward. "You're going on that date Friday night and you're going to have fun. You're going to wear a sexy dress and those fuck me hooker heels you've got in the back of your closet. You're going to curl your hair and put on make up and wear sexy lingerie, or none at all if you prefer, and Henry is going to sleepover at my house. And you may just take that handsome man home and fuck him. You're going to have fun. You're going to enjoy yourself. You deserve to have fun. Graham would want you to have fun and move on and-"

"It's only been three months!" Emma screamed.

The door flew open and Regina's assistant flew in. "Get out!" Regina and Emma both screamed. The woman's eyes widened and she ducked back out, shutting the door behind her.

Emma turned on her heel. "It's only been three months. I am not ready to move on. I don't want to move on with that man. I don't want to fuck him. I want Graham back. I love Graham."

"Graham is gone," Regina stated flatly. "We can't change that, and I'm sorry. It's not fair. You shouldn't have lost him, but you can't just keep on going like this. Eventually it's going to scare Henry. He's going to notice that you're not moving on, that you're in this funk. You have to live, Emma. You can't just give up. Henry needs you. He needs his mom. I need you, Emma. You're my best friend and I'm terrified that I'm going to lose you."

Emma's mouth fell open. She closed it abruptly. Straightening, she rounded the desk and put her hands on Regina's shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere, Regina. You won't lose me. I just need some time to recover. Graham was..." she sighed. "He was my family. He was my person. He was Henry's person. We were a family. I was broken and it was like he fixed me, he made me whole again."

Regina pulled Emma into a tight hug. "I understand that, Emma, but can't you just try to have fun for one night? Robin says the guy is nice, he's successful."

Emma sighed and stared at her phone. "I guess I could just go out for one night." She picked up her phone. "I mean he is hot."

Regina nodded. "He's totally hot."

Emma giggled. "Fine, think you can get out of here for a few hours? Maybe we can snag Ruby from the diner and I can find a new short dress and new come fuck me heels?"

Regina smirked. "Yeah, I think I can tear myself away from a budget report that doesn't say what I want it to say."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. You are seriously the most amazing beta ever! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _And all of the noise I hear inside_

* * *

Tugging at her leather dress, Emma was beginning to question her decision to go on this date with Killian Jones. It was just a drink, nothing more. That's all Regina and Ruby had been telling her all afternoon. It was just a drink. There was no commitment, she never had to see him again if she didn't want to. Just one drink.

Though both women insinuated that a bit of late night fun with the Brit may do her some good. And she was inclined to believe that it may relieve some of her tension.

She swallowed hard and pushed the door to The Rabbit Hole open. The last time she'd been in here wearing a dress like this it was to meet Graham. She didn't count the attempt at a girls night out a few days before, she'd left without even sipping her drink. She paused in the doorway and her eyes fell on the dart board off to the side in a slightly better lit section of the bar. She and Graham were both big dart players and it was fun to play here. Sure, Granny's had a dart board, but at Granny's they had to be appropriate. She couldn't exactly feel him up to distract him so she could win the game while the older woman who treated them all like her grandchildren watched over them.

She swallowed past the lump and pushed her way to the bar. She could see the top of Killian's head. He was standing next to the last empty stool, probably saving it for her. She stopped, took a few deep breaths and forced herself to continue walking. "Hey," she murmured softly when she reached him.

He turned slightly, his eyes nearly bugging out as he took her in. The leather dress hit her knees, but it wrapped around her body so tightly it was like she'd poured herself into it. The heels she was wearing were reminiscent of ones she used in her bail bonds days, before Walsh and her drastic move to Storybrooke. She shook her head. She didn't want to think about _him_ tonight, either.

"You look amazing, love," he complimented, his accent curling around the endearment.

She flushed and ducked her head. "Thanks." She pulled the bar stool out, taking the time to discreetly ogle him. He was devastatingly handsome, there was no doubt about that, in his black jeans, dark blue button down, black vest, leather jacket, and enough buttons undone to show off some dark chest hair and a silver cross. "You look really nice, too."

He grinned leaning into her personal space. "Glad the lady approves." His tongue peeked out to do the most obscene thing that had her clenching her thighs together and her eyes following the movement. "Now, what would you like to drink, darling?" He asked slowly.

She cleared her throat and turned her attention to the bartender. Tiny was watching her with amusement in his gaze. Before she could order, he pushed a tumbler in front of her with a wink. "Enjoy your night off, Ems, you deserve it. And you look great."

She picked up the glass. "Thank you," she murmured, taking a sip before turning back to Killian.

"Well, I must say, there are a great many people in this town who wish to take care of you, darling. I've already been warned by Robin, Tiny, Scarlett, David, Whale and John to be on my best behavior tonight," he informed her.

Emma chuckled. "We're a close knit town. Shouldn't be a problem, though." She admitted. "If you cause a problem you know I'll just arrest you."

He grinned. "I should've known the lass would be into bondage," he teased, leaning towards her slightly. "In all honestly, darling, you don't have to worry, I'm always a gentleman."

She rolled her eyes at that. "I'm sure you are."

"Aye, love, I believe in good form." Emma's eyes dropped at his statement. It was something Graham believed in. . . _Good form_. Killian noted her shoulders tense. "Did I say something wrong, lass?" He asked.

She swallowed hard again and forced her eyes up. "Not at all." She took another sip of her drink. "So, tell me, what brings an Englishman all the way to Storybrooke, Maine?"

She watched as a shadow passed over his face before he smoothed it out. "That's an odd question," he pointed out. At her arched brow, he commented, "You seem to have quite a few transplants in town. The mayor's husband is from a town near my own," he admitted.

Emma chuckled. "I guess that's true. There are quite a few people who wind up near here." She studied him silently. "So, you're going to ignore my question then?"

"You noted that, didn't you, love?" He chuckled. "Well, you are the Sheriff, it would bode well for your job if you were observant." He took a sip of his own rum. "I needed to get some space, get out of New York for a while. The city is wonderful and full of life, but it's lonely."

"A small town is a great place to escape," Emma admitted. "I thought I was crazy when I left Boston and wound up here. I mean, if Henry and I couldn't find a place in a city that big, how would we find one here?" She chuckled. "But we just kind of slid in." She smiled faintly. "It was the first time ever that it felt like we had a place to call home."

Killian held up his glass at that. "Well, darling, here's to fresh starts, then."

She smiled softly. "Fresh starts," she agreed, clinking her glass against his.

OUAT

"Well, the boys are all tucked in the den watching some action movie." Robin dropped down on the sofa next to his wife, curling her into his side. "How do you suppose the date is going?"

"I'm just concerned that he's not treating her well." David scowled. "I don't like the looks of him."

"What's not to like?" Ruby asked with a snicker. "Tall, dark and handsome with all that leather."

"Oh, and don't forget the earring," Belle piped up.

"And he's an artist," Mary Margaret grinned, needling her husband a bit.

"He's a writer," David protested.

"Writing is an art." Regina winked at Ruby.

"I think you women are looking for a reaction." Victor scowled. "And I'm not giving you the satisfaction of having one."

"Oi, well I will." Will turned to Belle. "You like earrings that much? I could go get one."

Belle just laughed, the sound musical and bright. "No, darling, I like you just the way you are," she promised him, patting his cheek lightly. "Far too much for my own good, I'm sure."

Regina was already shaking her head. "This time I'll disagree." She glared at Will. "Don't make me eat my words, Scarlett, but I actually like you."

Will tipped his beer bottle to her. "Glad to have the approval of the evil queen," he teased.

"Now you two," Mary Margaret held her hands up, "let's not get started on this again." She sighed. "I just hope that Emma can find a way to have a good time."

"Me too." Ruby nodded. "She's been a little tightly wound as of late."

"Ruby!" Belle protested. "Her fiance was murdered. I don't blame her one bit." Belle's eyes dropped. "I may not know what _that's_ like, but I do understand what it feels like to be dragged through the mud and left utterly alone by those men." She bit her lip and looked over at Will. "I was just much luckier than Emma was." She laced her hand with Will's. "Give her a break. This is all still fresh. It may be too soon for her to be out with someone."

"She needs a good romp in the sack," Ruby shot back. "It'll ease some of the tension." She chuckled. "And with someone who looks like _that_ , well it would be a waste if he sucked."

"Okay, now I'm protesting." Victor adjusted his seat so he could look down at his girlfriend. "Can you not voice the fact that you think about other guys being good at sex?"

Ruby chuckled and patted his cheek. "It's okay. I prefer blonds anyhow." She pressed a kiss to his jaw and he let out a grunt, not really believing her, but dropping the conversation.

Regina stepped in before the argument could go anywhere else. "I'm sure she's having a wonderful time."

OUAT

Emma laughed again, louder this time, her hand coming to rest on his wrist. "You sound like you were quite the handful," she admitted.

He kept his hand still, relishing the slight spark at the contact between them. "Are you honestly telling me that you were not trouble in your hay day, Swan?" He teased lightly.

Emma paused at the use of her surname, she'd barely noticed that he'd been using it all night, but she liked it. It suited her. Her eyes caught his and his question sunk in. Her mind inadvertently going to Neal and the trouble they got into together. She cleared her throat to try keep the tears at bay and the words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. "How do you think I wound up with a son?" She murmured.

He stared at her, his mouth slightly open. "Emma, I'm sorry-" he began.

She held up her hand. "No, I'm sorry, that was just too much. This is too much." She opened her clutch up and tossed some cash on the bar. "I have to go."

"Wait, Swan." Killian was up, digging cash out of his own wallet and picking up hers, but she was gone before he could stop her.

Tiny gave him a sad smile. "Don't take it personally, Killian," he advised, accepting Killian's cash. "I know you've heard the story, that Graham was killed, but what you don't know is that we think Neal killed him."

Killian sat back down and asked. "Who's Neal? I thought that was David and Mary Margaret's son."

"Talk about a bad coincidence." Tiny scoffed. "Neal is Henry's father. I don't know the details, but the break up was nasty." He sighed and poured Killian another drink. "This one's on the house." He held up his hand and filled a few other drink orders before coming back. "When Emma came to town with Henry two years ago, Granny was the first person she met. Granny decided she liked Emma and Henry, the old woman collects people, I swear by it. She took them in at the inn and listened to Emma explain that her ex-husband, some guy named Walsh, had been a monster and she just wanted a fresh start for her son. They came from Boston. Emma said they just drove until they wound up here. Walsh isn't anyone important, owns a furniture store or something, she wasn't worried about him, she just wanted to get out of town."

"Please tell me the bloke is in jail now?" Killian asked with a slight snarl.

Tiny shrugged, "No idea, anyhow. Emma met Regina the second day they were in town. She was going over the wanted ads and talking to Granny about taking a diner shift just until she found something. She's a survivor. She'll do anything to make ends meet and Henry is the center of her world. Anyhow, Regina found her that morning and the two were instant friends. And Regina fell in love with Henry. She's got a real soft spot for kids, which you would never know just meeting her. She told them about the town fair happening on Main Street and that night she met Graham. He hired her on the spot. She used to be a bail bonds person." Tiny chuckled. "It took him six months to get up the courage to ask her out. He was convinced she'd say no, but she didn't. She said yes almost instantly. They took it fairly slowly, he wanted her to know that he wasn't just in it the relationship for her, he loved Henry too. And Henry adored him."

"And then he was murdered," Killian finished.

"Three and a half months ago, Neal blows into town. Apparently, his father lived here. No one knew that. Emma didn't even know it. She thought Neal's last name was Cassidy, not Gold." Tiny shrugged. "He blew into town and upset everything. The wedding was supposed to be the Saturday after he was killed." At Killian's heart broken look, Tiny nodded. "I know. The whole town flew into a rage. But Gold got his son out of town. Left his wife behind and everything."

"His wife?" Killian asked.

"Belle." Tiny chuckled. "She was livid. Said she'd never forgive him if he was harboring Neal. She and Emma are very close as well. Henry loves Belle. He's a big reader. She filed for divorce and he signed the papers. We were all surprised. She didn't ask for anything, but we never thought he'd let her go. She was almost like one of his possessions."

"That's quite a story," Killian murmured.

"I guess sometimes reality is more dramatic than fiction," Tiny pointed out.

Killian nodded in agreement. "You have no idea, mate." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure if Emma will want to see me again, but I don't want her paying for-"

"I can take care of it." Tiny picked up Emma's cash and pulled an envelope out, writing her name hastily on it. "Have a good night, Killian."

He smacked the bar top lightly. "Thank you so much, by the way." He referred to learning Emma's story. Tiny just nodded and waved as Killian pushed his way to the exit.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all your hard work! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _Restless and loud, unspoken and wild_

* * *

Killian tossed his leather jacket onto the back of the overstuffed chair in his room at Granny's after his failed attempt of a date with Emma. The night had started off far better than he anticipated. He'd been hesitant when she initially texted him, particularly since she seemed a bit prickly whenever they spoke. Still, he was intrigued by the sheriff and wanted to know more about her. Of course his big mouth had caused the night to take a turn for the worst. The image of Swan's blond hair flying out of the bar like it was on fire replaying over and over in his mind. Quickly unbuttoning his vest, he started stripping down, ready to change into a T-shirt and sweats. The bartender's story about Emma's past was starting to eat away at him. He hadn't heard the story on the news, but then again, Storybrooke seemed to be a realm away from New York City.

Tugging a T-shirt over his head, he grabbed his laptop and settled in on the full sized bed. Opening up a search engine, he typed in Neal Cassidy Gold Storybrooke Murder and waited to see what popped up. Flipping through articles, he saw that not much came out of the town on the murder. Of course there was nothing major reported by the state news outlets or the national media. The story hadn't even made a byline. There was too much going on in Maine. The governor was being accused of embezzlement and there was an entire slew of corrupt wardens heading to trial. The murder of a small town sheriff by the ex of his fiancee sadly wasn't even news. It made him wonder about the local news and why it wasn't seemingly reported in the paper or on their local news website. Gritting his teeth, he dug deeper. He managed to find the former sheriff, Graham Huntington's, obituary in the local paper, _The Mirror_. He also found an article about the funeral with a couple of pictures. His heart involuntarily clenched at the sight of Emma with her arms wrapped around her son's shoulders. He clicked back to the previous page.

Three hours later, he admitted defeat. There was nearly nothing on the murder. He'd found plenty on Neal Cassidy, AKA Neal Gold. He was wanted almost everywhere for crimes that ranged from small time B&E of convenience stores to identity theft. No one had ever been hurt in anything until Sheriff Huntington, though. He was surprised no media outlets or police stations had picked up on this murder in an effort to simply catch Cassidy themselves. Killian wondered how Emma got involved with a man like that to begin with. Turning his attention back to his computer, he started looking into the town sheriff. He didn't find much, a juvie record that was sealed, there was an article about her and a boyfriend named Walsh Oz ( _what an unfortunate last name in real life, but a great one for a story,_ Killian mused to himself), who owned a furniture store in Boston (The Flying Monkey). She'd been a bail bonds person there and in Florida. All this information he'd already gleaned from Tiny, nothing new or helpful to his search.

Killian realized that if he wanted additional information he'd have to go about it one of three ways. The first way was to break into the sheriff's station and find the files. That didn't seem advisable. He was fairly certain he'd be caught and kicked out of town, after being beat up by at least one of the town's overprotective men. The second was to pump citizens for more information. The sources of the information wouldn't be very reliable, but at least it would be a perspective, he'd carefully start doing that the next morning at Granny's. He tapped his fingers against his laptop, the third way was probably the most fun. With a grin, he reached over to his nightstand and plucked up his cell phone, dialing a number he'd memorized long ago, knowing that even though it was almost midnight, the man on the other end would still be awake.

" _Castle."_

Killian chuckled at the dramatic way Richard Castle answered the phone. "Sorry to disappoint you, Castle, it's not Beckett, but I do have a body for you."

" _If it's your body, I don't want it."_

Killian rolled his eyes. "It's a dead body, Castle, and seeing as how I'm not a ghost, I'm going to go out on a limb and say it's not mine." Killian could practically hear the gears turning in his friend's head as he tried to figure out how Killian had a dead body for him. Richard Castle was a fellow best-selling mystery author, and friend of Killian's from New York City. He'd taken to tailing a detective with the NYPD around, Kate Beckett, as "research." Killian knew Castle really just wanted to aggravate Beckett because he was in love with the headstrong, fiery woman. If he happened to sell a number one novel or two because of her, so be it.

" _How do you have a dead body? And where are you anyhow? I thought you went for a drive? It's been_ days, _how long does a drive last for you? You need a dog or something to be responsible for so you know you can't just go running off whenever you damn well please. Oh, I know, why don't you take Esposito? He needs a caretaker."_

Killian was already shaking his head with a chuckle. "I wound up in Maine and decided to stay in this little town and now I have a dead body." He paused. "Oh, and for the record, I do _not_ want to take care of Esposito. You take care of Esposito."

" _How do you have a dead body? And I already have one detective I have to handle. I don't need another."_

"There was a murder here, everyone knows who did it, but no one can find the guy. He's gone underground. The whole town is upset by it," Killian started to explain. He heard some shifting, supposedly as Castle pushed away from his own laptop, spinning to face the window of his office, and settle in to listen to his story.

" _Tell me everything."_

Adjusting his seat on the bed, Killian pushed his laptop to the side. "His name is Graham Huntington. He was the sheriff up until three months ago when he was supposedly murdered by Neal Cassidy, AKA Neal Gold. His fiancee is now the sheriff and she's-"

" _Don't tell me you've gone and fallen for the_ _stiffs_ _fiancee."_

Killian snorted, lying cleanly. "Hardly, but I am curious. There was nothing in the local news about the murder. Just the obit and then a small piece on the funeral and Emma taking over as sheriff and-"

" _You want details."_

Killian nodded. "I want anything I can get, but-"

" _She'll arrest you like Beckett arrested me. Got it. Consider it handled."_

Killian pumped his fist in the air. "I owe you one."

" _Nah, I still owe you. I'll call when I've found something."_

"You're sure Beckett won't catch you on her computer." Killian chuckled when Castle let out a snort of indignation at his words.

" _Please, I use Ryan's computer for breaking into their databases_ _. A_ _nd porn."_

Killian shook his head. "That poor man. Call me when you're done abusing your power." He hung up and stood, digging through his bag to find his pad and pen. Settling back down on the bed, he started jotting down what facts he had and what he was missing. What he definitely was missing was the name of Belle's first husband, Neal's father who had supposedly taken his boy from town and hidden him. _That should be easy enough to find,_ Killian mused to himself.

OUAT

Emma knew it was far too late to be bothering Regina and Robin. Glancing at the dashboard clock, she cringed, everyone would have turned in for the night by now. She was sure Roland and Henry were fast asleep and everyone else would have gone home. There was a chance that Regina and Robin would still be up, but she doubted it. She knew she should just go home, pour a glass of wine and curl up in bed. The thought of being alone tugged at her heart and her gut, churning up a very unpleasant feeling that threatened to overwhelm her. With tears pricking at the backs of her eyes, her car almost automatically parked in front of the Locksley house. Letting herself in with her copy of their key, Emma slipped off her heels and trudged up the steps to Regina and Robin's room. She checked on the boys automatically first, noting they were both sound asleep in their respective places in Roland's bunk-bed. Moving quietly down the hall to the master bedroom, she cracked the door open slightly, peeking inside. Robin and Regina both appeared to be asleep and fully clothed. Breathing out a sigh of relief, she pushed the door all the way open and moved to Regina's side of the bed, pulling the covers back and slipping in next to her friend. As much as she knew she should, even the thought of sleeping alone in their guest bedroom (the one she'd taken over after Neal had murdered Graham) made the pit in her stomach tighten unpleasantly.

Regina stirred slightly, rolling over and opening her eyes slowly. "Emma?" She murmured, her voice thick with sleep and confusion.

Emma sniffled and nodded. "Hi."

Regina's face crumpled when the realization that Emma's date had ended earlier than anticipated and not at all well hit her. "Oh, Emma." She wrapped an arm around her best friend's waist and pulled her into her embrace, one hand raising to stroke through Emma's disheveled curls. "I'm sorry," she whispered quietly.

Robin let out a grunt at the shifting of the bed and the low voices. "What's going on?" He muttered.

Regina turned her head to her husband. "Emma's here," she whispered.

Pushing himself up, Robin peered over his wife, blinking away the remnants of sleep. "You alright, Emma?" He asked softly.

She shook her head no. "Not really," she murmured.

Leaning across Regina, he patted her arm. "Let me get you something more comfortable than that dress," he offered. Emma nodded silently, turning back to Regina. Wordlessly, Emma accepted a pair of Regina's pajamas, slipping into their bathroom to change. When she returned, Regina was alone in the bed.

"He's going to sleep in the guest room."

Emma was already shaking her head. "No, I can-"

"Sleep right here with me." Regina moved to Robin's side and patted the spot next to her. "Don't make me issue a direct order," she threatened.

Sighing, Emma climbed in, resting her head on Regina's shoulder. "He's a nice guy," she whispered softly. "A _really_ nice guy. And he's fun and cute and smart and funny and then something comes up that makes me think of Graham or Neal and I feel like I'm suffocating, like I can't get away quickly enough." She shook her head. "It feels like I'll never be able to let this go, like I'll be stuck with this feeling of helplessness for the rest of my life."

Regina wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulders. "You won't, Emma, it will pass. I promise, it always passes," she assured her. "Just sleep now, we'll figure it out in the morning," she promised.

Emma nodded, sliding down and pulling the covers up to her chin. Closing her eyes, she let the soothing feeling of Regina rubbing her back lull her to sleep. They'd figure out the rest tomorrow. Maybe they could have some girl time and sort through their issues. Or maybe a day with her boy was all she needed. With a sigh, she let the exhaustion finally pull her under.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all of your help with this story. You're the best. Just so everyone knows, adding in the Castle cast was her idea. And a wonderful one it was! On another note, I doubt there will be any further updates until next week. My fiance is home and his family is in town (and staying with us), so I will be sufficiently occupied until Sunday. Anyhow, thank you all for your support. ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _And all that you need to say to make it all go away_

* * *

" _She's at your house?"_

Regina peeked into the kitchen from the hallway, dropping her voice as she responded to Mary Margaret's question, her eyes on Emma who was hunched over a mug of cocoa, not drinking it, just staring into it silently. "She showed up around 11 last night. We were all asleep already. I don't know what happened yet, but I'm going to have Robin take the kids to the park. They're upstairs getting ready now. I've already packed them lunches to keep them there most of the day. You should send the rest of the guys. Just get Ruby and Belle ready, we may have an emergency girl talk time."

" _Don't worry, Regina, I'll let Belle and Ruby know. We'll be ready."_

Regina sighed. "Thanks, I guess maybe the date was a bad idea," she admitted.

" _Oh, I highly doubt that, she needs to start to move on. We knew this wasn't going to be an easy process."_

"That doesn't exactly make me feel better. Anyhow, I need to go. Robin's getting ready to leave. I'll call you later." She hung up without waiting for Mary Margaret's response. Moving into the kitchen, she set her home phone back in it's cradle and picked up her cup of coffee. "You guys headed out?" She asked the boys.

Henry was eyeing his mother skeptically, assessing if he should leave her. "I guess, Mom, I can stay or we can go home or-"

"Go have fun. I'm going to hang out with Aunt Regina." She pressed a kiss to the top of her son's head. "Now, that's an order."

He didn't seem to believe her, but he wrapped his arms around her waist in a tight hug anyhow. "Love you."

"Love you too, kid," she murmured into his hair. "Go, have fun." Regina and Emma waited silently until the door slammed shut before Emma dropped her head to her hands. "I'm so sorry, Regina."

Settling into a chair next to Emma's, she smiled softly. "You have nothing to be sorry for Emma. I'm the one who made you-"

"You didn't _make_ me do anything. I'm a grown woman. If I didn't want to, I didn't have to go," Emma reminded her.

"So, I know how the night ended, but-"

"He's nice, Regina. And he's smart and funny and so fucking hot," Emma groaned.

"He's really hot," Regina agreed.

"And everything was going great until it wasn't. I don't even know, we were talking and flirting and laughing and then I thought of Neal and Graham and it was like the walls were closing in on me and..." she sighed. "I had to get out of there. I just left."

OUAT

 _New York City Police Department, 12th Precinct_

Castle glanced around furtively. Beckett, Esposito and Ryan weren't in yet. They'd landed a body, but Castle had decided to use the time to ignore Beckett's calls and snoop on Ryan's computer. Logging in quickly (Ryan was an idiot for never changing his password) Castle hit the enter key with a flourish, rubbing his hands together once he was in the computer system.

When Beckett's name appeared on his phone again, he hit ignore, instead turning back to the computer and logging into the search engine, running a quick check on Emma Swan, Graham Huntington and Neal Cassidy, AKA Neal Gold. Scrolling through everything briefly, he found that Cassidy's father's name was Rumple Gold. Scoffing at the name, Castle ran a check on him as well, printing everything. He'd just managed to shove everything in a folder in his bag, move to Beckett's chair and prop his feet up on her desk with a random file he probably shouldn't be reading when the three of them walked in.

"Oh, good, you're here," Beckett deadpanned. Castle's eyes flicked up to Detective Kate Beckett. His grinned broadened as he took in her black slacks, white button down and black blazer.

"Well, you're looking sharp today, Detective," he leered at her with a wink.

She scoffed, shoved at his feet and ordered, "Out of my chair."

Castle shot Esposito and Ryan a conspiratorial grin. "So bossy, you really are the perfect work wife," he teased her. She sat down and glared at him, readjusting her chair to her liking rather than to Castle's. Some days (most days), she really wanted to smack Captain Montgomery for saddling her with Castle.

"So, uh, Castle," Esposito leaned against Beckett's desk, "which socialite's penthouse were you sneaking out of that made _you_ miss a dead body?"

Castle grinned and leaned forward. "Maybe I found my own dead body." All eyes turned to him and he laughed. "You guys are too easy," he easily diverted them. Clapping his hands together, he asked, "So, who's the stiff?" and motioned for them to fill him in.

OUAT

Ryan cleared his throat and leaned against the cappuccino machine as Castle made himself a cup. "You seriously think I don't know when you hack into my computer?"

Castle turned his gaze on Detective Kevin Ryan. "Nice tie." He motioned to the electric blue tie with bright yellow polka dots on it. "Gift from Jenny?" He teased. Since Ryan had let it slip that he was officially dating the elementary school teacher, Castle and Esposito had taken it upon themselves to mock him at every corner.

Ryan glanced down at the ugly tie. "Yeah, one month anniversary was yesterday," he admitted.

Castle's eyes sparkled. "Wow, so you're getting serious then. Does this mean we need to have the talk?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Castle, you didn't even clear your search history. Who are Emma Swan, Graham Huntington, Neal Cassidy and Rumple Gold?"

Castle sighed and looked around. "Fine, but you can't tell Beckett what I'm up to."

"What who's up to?" Detective Javier Esposito stood behind them, looking between them skeptically. "Does this have to do with where you were this morning?"

Stepping back with his coffee mug, Castle motioned for Esposito to close the break room door. "Killian found something."

Both detectives narrowed their eyes. "Jones found something?" Ryan finally asked. Jones, Ryan, Esposito, the mayor and Captain Montgomery played in a regular poker game at Castle's place on Thursday nights. He was an Englishman and best-selling author. He and Castle were known to get into quite a bit of trouble when they wound up out without any supervision.

"Her name is Emma Swan and she's the newly appointed sheriff of a little town in Maine, Storybrooke." Castle chuckled at their raised brows. "I know, right? How awesome is that? Anyhow, apparently her fiance, the former sheriff, Graham Huntington, was brutally murdered by her son's father, Neal Cassidy, a known criminal whose real name is Neal Gold. Neal's father, Rumple Gold, has him hidden. How good is this story?" Castle asked, bouncing from foot to foot.

Ryan nodded. "And Killian wants you to do what?"

"Well, there's like nothing online about Huntington's death. I mean like the local newspaper didn't do anything on it, neither did the local news station. Killian wants to find Gold," Castle explained.

"And he asked you to help?" Esposito asked.

Castle rolled his eyes. "Of course he asked me. I'm like an expert on this stuff."

Esposito and Ryan shared a look before Ryan asked, "What all did you pull?"

" _Everything_ ," he replied with a grin.

When the door opened, the three jumped apart. Beckett stared at each of them in turn, "What are you three up to that you shouldn't be?" She asked. None of them answered. "If you're betting on murder or something equally as obscene _again..._ " she started to threaten.

"The Knicks," Esposito spit out.

Beckett's brow raised. "The Knicks?"

"Yeah, we're talking about basketball," Ryan replied.

"You know how much we all love ball." Castle grinned.

Beckett's face remained impassive. "I can't believe you two made it through the police academy," she muttered to Ryan and Esposito. "And you, you're an author. You lie for a living and you can't come up with something better than that? Do any of you even really _like_ basketball?" With a tired sigh, she shook her head. "We have a murder to solve. Let's get moving," she ordered.

OUAT

 _Storybrooke, Maine_

Emma bit her lip as Regina talked on the phone with Mary Margaret for the third time that morning. She knew that all the girls would be headed over here shortly to help her work through this, but she wasn't sure that was what she needed. Right now, all she wanted to do was apologize to Killian for running out on their date like that. As quietly as she could, Emma slipped out the kitchen door of the house, leaving her purse and phone behind. She shoved her wallet in the back pocket of her borrowed jeans and moved swiftly down to her car, turning over the engine and pulling onto Main Street.

She found Killian at the bar top in Granny's, talking to Leroy. When he saw her, his eyes lit up and he stood. "Swan?"

Emma smiled softly in return. "Hey, Killian." She rocked on her heels for a moment before asking, "Want to go for a walk?"

He looked slightly surprised by her offer, but nodded, tossing cash on the countertop and smacking Leroy's shoulder in a goodbye. They were silent as they moved outside, Emma wordlessly led them towards the harbor. After five minutes she murmured, "I'm really sorry for running out on you like that, Killian."

He glanced down at her. "Swan, it's okay. I know this is overstepping, but Tiny told me more of your story, more of what the town has gone through, and I truly do understand."

Emma's face twisted up as she thought about her next words. "I'm really trying to move on. I am. I think it's harder that Neal and Gold are just out there. We don't know if they'll be back and they're not paying for what they did to Graham. If they were just arrested then I feel like life would finally settle down." She looked up at him. "I can't wait for that to happen though, I can't just stay in this limbo." She bit her lip adorably and Killian's eyebrow rose on its own as he patiently waited for her to put her thoughts together. "Would you like to have dinner with me and Henry tomorrow night? He has soccer practice, but then we go to Granny's and we eat and would you join us?" She asked.

Killian smirked at her. "Swan, I'd be honored."

Twenty minutes later when he watched her climb back into her yellow Bug, Killian tugged his phone out of his pocket. "Please tell me you have something."

 _A chuckle sounded through the phone_ _._ _"We've got quite a bit. Get out your printer. I'm shooting you a ton of information on Storybrooke_ _,_ _" Castle replied._

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for being such an awesome beta! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _Is that you feel the same way too_

* * *

"So is this like a date?" Henry asked as they walked towards the park where practice was held, poking her insistently in the side as he pestered her with the idea of her going on a date (well, another date) with Killian Jones. He may only be ten years old, but he was wise beyond his years and it made Emma sad that he was so grown up already. He'd lived through far too much for his short lifetime. Sometimes she wished she could go back undo some of it, make better decisions so life was easier on him. "I mean, come on, Mom, he's got an accent and a cool job and I think he may like you, so..."

Again with her little boy being too smart for _her_ own good. "It's not a date. You're going to be there," Emma pointed out. "And no one likes anyone. You're not allowed to notice things like that, yet."

"Mom, I notice everything," He cut in. "And it could be a date, right?" Henry pestered her, tugging insistently on her hand as he continued talking. Emma was on the verge of agreeing just to shut him up, but on the flip side she knew admitting to a date (and it was so _not_ a date) would only inevitably lead to more questions. "If I weren't there, it would be a date, right?"

Emma sighed and glared down at her son. "It's not a date, Henry. Okay?"

His frown deepened, but he reluctantly let the issue drop. "Fine, it's not a date. Roland!" He called out to his friend. "Neal!" Both boys stopped and turned. "Bye, Mom!"

"So, Henry told Roland that you have a date tonight." Regina came up behind Emma, startling her. "And from what I hear, you came into Granny's after you _snuck out of my house_ and you asked him out." The woman was fighting back a grin. "At least that's how Granny tells it. Leroy, too. Although he had some comments about Jones already being whipped by you based on the way he nearly fell out of his chair to follow you out of the diner."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Regina, I'm not your wayward teenage daughter sneaking out to do the hot quarterback in the bed of his pickup truck."

"There's an image," Regina muttered as she set up her chair by the side of the field. "And I'm just wondering why you didn't-"

"Tell you?" Emma cut in. Regina nodded slightly. "I didn't really know that I was going to ask him out. I just sort of blurted it out. And it's not a date, _Mom_." At Regina's pointed look, Emma got defensive. "It's not, Henry's going to be there and everything. No date. Just dinner at Granny's with Henry and Killian. Not a big deal. Alright?"

Regina held up her hands in mock surrender. "Whatever you say. What is it they say though? Thou dost protest too much or something equally as pretentious?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "You seriously have to not speak as much."

Regina snorted, undeterred by Emma. "I just think it's good that you are taking a step forward. Besides, Robin likes Killian. He says he's a nice guy. In fact, he and David have asked Killian to help with practice since he played soccer back home."

Emma's eyes swerved over to the field where Killian was in fact laughing with David and Robin by the table the coaches set up at practices. " _What_?"

Regina nodded. "Oh yes, we ran into Killian yesterday evening and he and Robin just couldn't stop talking about soccer. Or football or whatever they call it." Regina shrugged. "David thought it was a brilliant idea too. The three of them are already turning out to be quite inseparable." Emma's eyes narrowed in on the scene and she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Ignoring Regina's look, she tugged her phone out of her pocket and snapped a few photos of Henry and Roland passing a ball back and forth, refraining from commenting. "Not a date my ass," Regina sighed as she pulled a file and her glasses out of her bag.

OUAT

"This Rumple Gold guy is into some super shady dealings," Ryan commented as he flipped a page. "I'm pretty sure he bribed the _governor_ of Maine. Maybe we should be handing this stuff over to the feds."

"Yeah, cause they're so great at what they do," Esposito muttered. "I just don't know what it is Jones is looking for."

"He wants the story. And to catch Cassidy," Castle murmured as he continued reading. "Wow, this is so much better than fiction." A hand slammed on the papers in front of him and he jumped, looking up startled. "Whoa, hey, Beckett."

Kate Beckett glared at each of the three men in turn. "We have a murder to solve."

"We're just taking a break," Ryan stuttered out.

"A break, huh?" Beckett picked up a file on the table. "By looking into the murder of Graham Huntington, a sheriff in Maine?" Her eyes narrowed. "Accessing files like this is against the rules."

Castle grinned. "Good think I'm not a cop then."

"Want to be arrested for theft and obstruction of justice?" She challenged.

Groaning, Castle sighed. "Come on, Beckett, I'm just helping a friend."

"By stealing police files. _Again_ ," she deadpanned. "And they must be for Killian Jones and he is not a friend of mine so-"

"I'm a police officer," Esposito piped up. "What if I'm just interested in the case and think that Gold and Cassidy may be hiding out in New York."

Beckett stared at him. "Did you say Cassidy? Not like Neal Cassidy?"

Castle nodded. "Yeah, you know him?"

"More like know of him." Beckett glanced down at the file in her hand.

"Did you go after him at some point?" Ryan asked, flipping through a warrant out for Neal's arrest.

Beckett shook her head. "No, I know one of his exes. She used to be a bail bondsperson here in New York. We lost touch when she moved up North. I'm not really sure where she went."

"You don't mean Emma Swan, do you?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, actually, I do." She closed the file on the sheriff in Maine. "Why are you looking into Emma?"

"Killian wound up in this small town in Maine, Storybrooke. He met Emma. Her fiancé was killed by Neal Cassidy," Castle explained.

"If they know who killed her fiancé, then why are you looking into it?" Beckett asked slowly.

"Because Cassidy's dad has taken him and the two are underground." Esposito turned a file towards her. "Meet Rumple Gold. Lots of money and connections. Big time dirtbag."

Beckett slowly flipped through the file. "Well, what does Emma think about your progress?" At their three deer in headlights look, she rolled her eyes. "You haven't told her, have you?"

Castle hummed. "Well, Killian may be keeping this off her radar until he finds something concrete and-"

"And you can't go digging into someone's life without their permission, Castle. Or have you learned nothing since you've gotten here?" Beckett snapped. The three of them had the decency to look ashamed. "Look, if you get her permission, then you can dive into this. Until then, we have a car salesman who was shot during a fake spy game, let's focus on that, okay?"

OUAT

Killian sighed and tucked his phone back into his pocket. "What was that about?" Robin asked, coming up behind him. The kids were taking a break from practice, getting something to drink, causing all sorts of chaos and Killian used that time to check in with Castle. The research he'd dug upon Rumple Gold had been incredible. The man was well-connected, dirty and had a lot blood on his hands.

Turning, Killian sighed. "Just someone who was helping me with research had to stop what he was doing."

Robin crossed his arms. "Research on what exactly?"

Shoulders slumping, Killian asked, "How the bloody hell did you know?"

"Know that you were looking into Graham's death? You're a journalist, not a super spy. The sheer amount of questions you've been asking, plus the way you stare at Emma like you're already hopelessly in love with her was kind of a give away." Robin shook his head. "So, did you find anything? Who's working on it?"

"Who's working on what?" David asked.

Robin hesitated for a moment. Sometimes David was irrational in his protection of the women here in Storybrooke. "Killian's been looking into Graham's death." At David's look he added, "Discreetly of course."

"They're just some friends in New York with lots of resources. My friend, Richard Castle, he works with the NYPD and he's been doing some quiet digging with a couple other detectives." He paused. "I can stop, I was just curious because there were no big news stories on it and-"

"And you're a journalist," David finished. "So, have you found anything?"

" _He'_ _s doing what?_ _"_

All three of them turned at Emma's shriek. She had her phone up to her ear and murder in her eyes. "Um, mate," Robin hesitated. "I think you've been found out."

Killian swallowed hard. "Yeah, well, Castle had to tell Beckett. I'm sure she would've figured out a way to get to Swan."

Emma marched across the field, her hand rising to grip at Killian's ear. "What makes you think you can just go searching into my private life? You're a stranger. And you're having people I have never even met do this for you? I'm a cop. And I'm damn good at my job. I did not ask for your interference and I would appreciate it if you would stay the hell out of my life. I've already told Kate to have that damn author friend of yours to do the same."

Killian groaned when she released her ear. "Bloody hell, woman. Remind me to get a safe word for you." He rubbed his ear. "And how do you know Beckett?"

Emma glared at him. "Who I know or don't know is none of your concern. I suggest you stay the hell away from me and my son."

"Emma." Regina's hand rested on her shoulder lightly. "Henry's here," she reminded her softly.

Closing her eyes, Emma pressed a hand to her forehead. "Consider dinner tonight canceled."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: A big thanks to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her help with this! You're a wonderful beta. I appreciate all the work you put into editing these chapters! Thank you so much! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _And I know, the scariest part is letting go_

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Maine_

Henry didn't say a word to Emma as they left the field after practice ended. It had been a tense final thirty minutes of practice. The few parents present placing themselves defensively between Killian and Emma. The kids knew something was wrong, but they weren't all sure what exactly was going on. Henry, on the other hand, understood completely and he wasn't exactly happy with his mother's outburst. They made it to the front door of Granny's before he said, "Not hungry."

Emma's eyes narrowed. "If you want to skip Granny's tonight, it would be better if you said, 'Thanks, Mom, but I'd rather just go home to eat.'" She turned. "Let's go. I've had enough of the attitude already," she referred to the silent glare he'd been giving her during the entire walk

Henry rolled his eyes. "You were totally embarrassing, you just went after Killian for no reason." Emma scoffed, but Henry continued. "He was just trying to help. Is that so bad? I mean this is Graham's murder and you're honestly turning it away."

Emma sighed as they continued to move towards their loft. "Look, kid, I know you don't understand, but we don't know Killian. We don't want to trust someone we don't know. Not with this. For all we know he knows Neal or Gold," she tried to explain.

"Mom, I think you're overreacting." Henry followed Emma up the steps to their loft. "I mean he was just trying to help out."

Throwing open the door, Emma indicated he should enter. Once she'd shut it, Emma faced her son. "Henry, the man is a _stranger_ , the last thing we need is a journalist poking around our private life. I do not want you to be the center of media scrutiny. And that's what will happen if we let a journalist into our home. So, you're staying away from Killian Jones. Am I understood?"

"He's _not_ a journalist, Mom." Henry corrected. "He's a best-selling author and I still think you overreacted. No one here has been able to find Neal, so why not let him do it? Or do you just want it to stay this way? Where Graham's death means _nothing_?" His voice rose steadily until he was yelling at her. "Did you even _love_ him at all? Because I did. He's the only father I ever had and now he's dead and you don't even care!"

Emma's mouth dropped open. "Henry!" She protested, but her son was already dashing up the steps and into his room, the door slamming shut behind him. "Shit." Emma slumped into a chair at the dining room table, her head in her hands. Her shoulders shook as she tried to hold back the sobs threatening to wrack through her thin body. It took her a few minutes to pull herself together. Moving into the kitchen, she methodically began putting together something simple for dinner as she tried to figure out the best way to handle her son. He'd never had an outburst like that before, and while, yes, they were approaching the teenage years far more quickly than she'd like, she knew this had nothing to with out of balance hormones and everything to do with _how much_ he loved Graham.

Twenty minutes later, she was rapping lightly on his bedroom door. "There's spaghetti downstairs if-"

"I'm not hungry," he snapped.

Emma's eyes narrowed. "I realize that you don't understand why I don't want someone I don't know poking around in our lives, but I expect you to respect the decision I've made for our family. I'm your mother. I'm the adult. And you will respect whatever it is I decide. Understood?" Henry's glare back at her was as impressive as hers. "I asked if I was understood, Henry."

He sighed. "Fine."

"Now, you can eat or not eat, but you do need to shower tonight." She turned, leaving the decision up to him.

Henry only emerged that night to take a shower, otherwise angrily keeping to his room. Emma wasn't sure how to explain everything to him. She wanted him to understand that it wasn't Killian she was specifically keeping away, it was any person who she didn't know who wanted to meddle. The last thing they needed were cameras in their backyard. And it was strangers who turned their world upside down to begin with. She didn't know Neal, not really. She knew some character he played for a couple of months more than ten years ago. If he'd been the man she thought he was, she wouldn't have wound up in jail. She didn't know him. And she certainly didn't know his father. No one in town really knew Gold. It appeared Belle didn't even know him and she'd been married to him. The last thing Emma wanted was to actually trust someone and have them tear her world apart again. She wasn't sure she could handle putting herself back together again. She _knew_ she wouldn't be able to take another heart break like Graham dying. Yes, she wanted to find Neal and Gold, and yes she wanted to make sure they paid for what they did, but she was going to do it her way, with the people she trusted. No one here knew Killian. And what on earth made him think it was appropriate to go digging into the lives of people he doesn't know. And it's not like he's some creepy interested spectator living in another state who she would never talk to; he was in her town, _interviewing_ people about Graham's death, poking around in her life. It made her want to scream.

Instead, she wrapped herself up in one of Graham's shirts that no longer smelled like him, and took the bottle of wine and a glass to bed with her.

OUAT

"How was Henry last night?" Regina asked the next afternoon at lunch, settling down on the sofa in the station, her kale salad balanced precariously on her lap.

Emma stared down at her grilled cheese, absently picking at the greasy bread, ignoring the onion rings she loved altogether. "Mad. He accused me of not caring about Graham's death. Of not loving him at all."

Setting her salad aside, Regina reached across the low coffee table and grasped Emma's hand in hers. "You know he didn't mean that. He's only ten, Emma. He's handling this the best he can, you both are. He doesn't understand why Killian getting involved may not be a good thing. Yes, he seems like a nice enough guy, but you don't know him. At least not yet. Maybe if you got to know him, you could trust him, but right now you're just not there. Henry is too young to really get it. And you're both very emotional when it comes to Graham, which is understandable." Leaning back, she picked up her salad and took a bite, after swallowing she asked, "How did you find out exactly what he was up to anyhow? Who called you to tell you what was going on?"

Emma finally looked up from the cold grease on her plate. "Kate Beckett. She's a detective in New York City. I worked with her a time or two during my bail bonds days. You'd like her a lot. She knows Killian and found out what he was up to and called. She said that another author and two detectives she works with were helping him."

Regina's eyes narrowed. "Who is this guy that Killian called?"

"Richard Castle," Emma replied, dumping her lunch in the nearby trashcan.

OUAT

 _New York City, New York_

"I just don't see why you had to call her and tell her what we were up to!" Castle argued, following Beckett into the break room. "I mean we were really onto something and-"

"And it's not your life, Castle," Beckett snapped. "And more to the point, Emma doesn't know any of you. That's intrusive and rude and you have no idea what she's dealing with right now."

"And you do?" He asked.

Her head fell to the side and he raised his hands in surrender. "This was her fiancé, Castle. And I know enough about Emma and Henry's background to know that she's been through a lot and this is probably too much for her to handle. She doesn't need to be dragged down by this more than she already has been. Let her handle it her way. They have an open investigation right now, they're cops, they're trained to handle murderers just like the rest of us. Believe it or not, we can solve murders without the help of authors," she muttered, pouring a cup of coffee and leaving him standing alone scowling.

"She didn't let you off the hook, did she?" Esposito asked.

Castle cleared his throat. "For the record, she's well on her way to getting over it. We're all adults here and can move past this."

"Yeah, except she's probably remembering when you pulled this on her," Ryan reminded them all. "Anyhow, we need to head down to the bus depot and see if there's security footage on the lockers. Want to come with us or suck up to Beckett some more?"

Castle sighed. "I think I'm going with you guys," he decided, taking in the tense set of Beckett's shoulders.

Just as they got in the car, Castle's phone rang. "Castle," he answered.

" _I'm so sorry if I got you guys in trouble."_

"Don't worry about it, Killian, honestly, Beckett shouldn't have called the girl."

" _Yeah, well, I got busted and I'm out. I'm thinking I may drop it and head back home. I think a guys' poker night may help."_

Castle frowned, thinking about Beckett's earlier words regarding Emma Swan. The small town sheriff sounded a lot like the New York City detective. "Stay."

" _What?"_

"I think you should stay. Keep under the radar for a bit, but stay and wait for Emma to come around. I bet you anything that she will and that, in the end, she'll be glad you stuck around and are there to help. You could catch these guys, Killian. They should be off the street. So stay."

 _Killian sighed on the other end of the phone. "I can't believe that's your advice," he muttered._

"Yeah, well, maybe I'm speaking from personal experience, but I think you'll find it's worth it if you stay," Castle murmured.

 _Letting out a groan, Killian surrendered. "Fine. One week. If nothing changes after a week, I'm coming back to New York and you're getting me very drunk. Deal?"_

"Deal!" Castle grinned as he hung up the phone.

"It's worth it if you stay?" Ryan echoed Castle's words to Killian.

"Sounds like someone likes Detective Beckett a little too much," Esposito teased.

"Please, we just work together," Castle defended his relationship with Beckett.

Sharing a look, Ryan and Esposito simultaneously sang out. "Castle and Beckett sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Very mature guys," Castle grumbled.

OUAT

 _Storybrooke, Maine_

Henry ambled down into the living room that evening with a sigh. "I'm sorry."

Emma looked up from the paperwork she was filling out on Leroy's latest bar fight. "What?"

"I'm sorry for not listening to you," Henry clarified.

Nudging the kitchen chair that was next to her out from under the table with her foot, Emma motioned he should sit down. "It's okay, Henry," she paused. "Well, speaking to me like that isn't, but it's okay to disagree with me. You just have to trust that I'm doing what I think is best. Maybe, if Killian sticks around and we get to know him, he can help us. Right now, though, he's poking around and we don't know what it is he wants. What if he decides to write a book about us? What if he draws the national media here or some outlet from a bigger city? What if he actually hurts us once he's close to us? We don't know him. Just give it time. Okay?"

"So you'll _try_ to get to know him?" Henry asked hopefully.

Emma frowned. "Why do you want that? Last night you were accusing me of not loving Graham and now-"

"I don't want you to be sad forever, Mom," Henry sighed. "I just don't want you to forget Graham or forget finding the people who hurt him."

Pulling Henry into a hug, Emma murmured, "Trust me, kid, we're going to find them. And they're going to go to jail for what they did. And as for me being sad, I'm really okay. I promise."

He hugged her back tightly. "Okay, but it's okay to like someone else," Henry whispered. "It's even okay to get to know someone else."

Chuckling, Emma nodded. "Alright, kid, tomorrow I'll talk to Killian. Better?" Her son nodded enthusiastically. "Now, how about some cocoa?"

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her hard work. You're an awesome beta. On another note, sorry about the wait for the update. My bad! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _Cause love is a ghost you can_ _'_ _t control_

* * *

Emma groaned as she banged her head against her desk repeatedly, the thought of what she needed to do today hanging over her like a dark cloud. Promising Henry that she would try talking to Killian and actually talking to him were two different things. "That can't be good for your head, Emma."

Stopping her banging, she looked up and found Robin smirking down at her. The bastard was leaning in her office doorway with a smirk on his face that she had the urge to slug off. "Go to hell."

He chuckled and pulled out the chair on the other side of her desk. "So, let me guess, you made a promise to Henry that you'd talk to Jones and now you're regretting it."

She opened her mouth in shock. "How the hell-"

"Henry told Roland over the phone this morning and Roland was thrilled because Roland loves Killian," Robin explained. "So, why'd you make that promise, because you were hopping mad the last time you talked to him."

"Yeah, well, he delved into my personal life. And he isn't doing it for me, he's doing it for him. And it's cruel to do that to someone. Particularly in this case."

Robin nodded. "I understand why you're upset. I mean I didn't at first, but Regina explained it to me last night."

"By explain you must mean drilled it into your head so that you memorized her speech even if you don't agree with her?" Emma quipped.

The deputy chuckled. "That about sums up most conversations with my lovely wife." He nodded. "Look, Emma, I understand your hesitance to trust Killian, but, for what it's worth, I think he's a genuinely nice guy. Yeah, he's nosey, he's an author. I think that's part of their job description, but he seems like a stand-up guy who really is just curious. And being curious may be a good thing. He could come up with something that the rest of us have missed."

"Or he could bring a bunch of reporters and news vans and attention to this when I don't want that. I just want a quiet life. Isn't that why people live in small towns?" Emma snapped.

"So let's say that happens," Robin suggested. "And suddenly people from Portland and Augusta are down here poking around and posting pictures of Gold and Neal on their evening news programs." Emma scowled, but nodded. "And then someone spots them together down in Tallahassee and calls the police and their arrested. And it's all from a tip from a random reporter who trekked into town because he smelled a story."

Emma banged her head down on her desk. "Ow," she mumbled, ignoring Robin's chuckle. "Fine, you're right and I'm wrong. Happy now?"

He let out a deep chuckle. "I know how difficult that was for you to admit. Now," he stood up, moving around to her side of the desk and yanking her chair out, "off you go to find Jones. He should be up in his room working right about now. Go up there, talk to him. Apologize for screaming. Let him apologize for prying. Then show him this." Robin leaned over and picked up Graham's file. "See if he's worth anything, alright?"

Emma glared up at him. "I thought _I_ was the boss around here?" She questioned glibly.

"Most days, but today I know best." He jerked at her chair. "Now, up, go," he ordered.

With a sigh, Emma stood, digging in the bottom drawer of her desk for her bag. She shoved Graham's file inside of it and reached up to press a kiss to Robin's cheek. "Thank you," she murmured softly. He was probably right. She was probably overreacting and she needed a swift kick in the ass.

"Go get 'em," he cheered her on. She rolled her eyes and pushed past him, preparing herself mentally for apologizing to Killian. When he heard the office door bang closed behind her, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He scrolled to the group text between Ruby, Belle, Regina, Mary Margaret, Victor, Will, David and himself. _She_ _'_ _s on her way to talk to him now._ He shot the text off, aware that he'd just won twenty dollars from Will, Victor and Ruby just for Emma making the effort to go speak to Killian. He chuckled, it paid to use his son as a spy sometimes. Now he and Regina would really make bank if Emma actually asked Killian to stay. As he tucked his phone in his pocket and went to answer the ringing landline, he vaguely wondered what kind of money he could make off of Emma and Killian falling in love and getting married.

"Sheriff's Station, this is Robin," he answered.

" _Leroy is drunk at my bar top threatening to steal my whiskey and lasagna, if you don_ _'_ _t come get him I_ _'_ _ll shoot him with my crossbow_ _!_ _" Granny'_ _s voice screeched through the receiver._

Robin chuckled. "I'll be right there, Granny," he promised.

OUAT

Emma paused outside Killian's room at Granny's ten minutes later. She was taking deep breaths to try to steel her nerves when she heard his voice on the other end of the line. _"_ _I'_ _m telling you, mate, it_ _'_ _s not worth me staying here._ _"_ _There was a long pause and Emma leaned in closer_ _._ _"_ _She_ _'_ _s not going to talk to me and if she doesn_ _'_ _t want me looking into it, why bloody waste my time? I_ _'_ _m not a cop and I don_ _'_ _t need to shadow her or anything to write a best-selling novel. I_ _'_ _ve written dozens on my own._ _"_ _Another pause_ _._ _"_ _Well just because you_ _'_ _re whipped doesn_ _'_ _t mean I am. I_ _'_ _m coming home and I expect to get sodding wasted. Now, are you in for a night of debauchery or are you still pretending that you and that she-witch, Gina, are back together and that you_ _'_ _re not hopelessly in love with Beckett even though she_ _'_ _s with Dr. Motorcycle Boy?_ _"_ _Another pause and a chuckle_ _._ _"_ _Well I like her as a publicist, too, but that doesn_ _'_ _t mean I like her as your ex-wife. I_ _'_ _m hanging up now. Then I_ _'_ _m packing my bags and checking out. I_ _'_ _ll see you tonight for drinks. I_ _'_ _ll text you when I_ _'_ _m on my way to The Old Haunt. Remember, you_ _'_ _re not a real cop, so take the bloody night off._ _"_

When there was silence on the other side of the door, Emma let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. He was really planning on leaving. And she wasn't sure why that bothered her so much. Shaking her head and pushing any thoughts like that aside, she rapped sharply on the door. There was some fumbling and a muffled curse on the other side before it opened. "Swan?"

Emma smiled at the confusion and surprise in his voice. "Hey, Killian."

He took the moment of her greeting to compose himself. "Come here for another round at me?"

She cringed at his words and shook her head. "No, actually, I came to apologize. Can I come in?" He seemed surprised at her words, but nodded, opening the door wider. "You're packing," she noted his small suitcase on the bed.

"Aye, love, just heading back to the city. I didn't really get the inspiration I was looking for here, so I thought I'd go back to New York before my blood-sucking publicist comes here and drags me back by my bloody ear," he explained.

Emma nodded. "Oh," she murmured.

"You came to tell me something that was important to you, I take it." He pulled a chair out at the small table in the corner for her to sit in. He sat across from her and waited. "I didn't think I'd see you again, to be honest."

"I came to say sorry," she blurted out. "I just, I'm really defensive when it comes to what happened to" she swallowed hard, "Graham. And it's really hard to trust people when I haven't had anyone, well, other than Henry, up until I moved here."

Leaning forward, Killian rested his hand gently on her wrist. "It's okay, love. I understand, I really do. I didn't really have a lot of people myself until I moved to New York. I got lucky when I met my best friend, Rick Castle," he told her honestly.

She swallowed hard at his admission. "That's how I feel about Regina. She brought everyone in my life. Including Graham."

The sadness in her green eyes made Killian's heart clench. No one should have that look of despair. Ever. And he knew from experience that this was a loss she would never fully get over. He saw so much of himself in her, that he understood why she got so angry with him. He should've known better. They were more alike than she'd probably care to admit. "Well, Swan, there was no need for you to apologize. I shouldn't have pried into your life. Now," he stood up, "if you or your lad are ever in New York, please let me take you out for dinner. It'd be my honor to host the two of you."

Emma looked up at him slightly panicked. He really was just leaving. He was reigning in all of his emotions and checking out. "Don't go," she sputtered. At his raised brow, she flushed and looked down at her hands, interlocking her fingers absently and focusing on that. "I just mean, I would, I mean, if," she took a breath, "if your offer still stands, I'd like to discuss Graham's case with you. You're right, maybe a fresh set of eyes could help."

He stared down at her, mouth open in shock. He hadn't expected to see her before he left town. He'd already said goodbye to Henry and to the rest of the boys. He'd stopped by and seen Robin and Dave. He'd thought briefly about trying to track Swan down, but he assumed she wouldn't want to see him. He definitely hadn't expected her to track him down. And he was even more surprised when she'd come by to apologize. The absolute last thing he could've foreseen was her asking for his help. "Of course my offer still stands, Swan." He paused. "But I want you to be sure before we go down this road."

Her hands were shaking as she reached into her bag and pulled out a file. He could see the name 'Graham Huntington' typed on the tab. It was a thick file, well-worn like it had been read over and over. And it probably had been. She'd probably taken that file home with her every night and spread all pages out in front of her hoping to see something she'd missed. "I'm sure," she whispered, holding it out to him.

He nodded, accepting it and sitting back down across from her. "Okay then," he agreed.

"Okay?" She asked. He nodded, opening up the file. "You'll stay?" She asked.

Maybe it was his imagination running away from him, but he thought he detected the tiniest bit of hope in her voice when she asked. "I'll stay," he confirmed.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all your help! You're amazing! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _I promise you the truth can_ _'_ _t hurt us now_

* * *

Killian sighed and tipped his chair back. "We've been at this for three hours, Swan. It's time for sustenance. I'm going to get us some lunch from Granny's." She didn't respond. "Do you want to stretch your legs and walk with me or-"

"There's cash in my bag," She murmured, "Grilled cheese with onion rings and a coke please." She flipped the page.

He snorted. "Of course, your majesty," He teased lightly, standing up and stretching. "I'll be right back." She let out a hum of acknowledgement at his words and he chuckled before grabbing his wallet and leaving her to continue reading.

He found Granny and Ruby both behind the counter. "I heard you were leaving, boy," Granny snapped.

He laughed. "Never fear, Granny, I'm not going anywhere." He put in their to-go order and waited for her comment.

The woman stared down at her pad and then up at him. "You're having lunch with Emma?" She asked incredulously. "Somewhere a little more private I take it?" She asked, her glasses sliding down her nose as she spoke.

Killian shook his head. "Don't you worry, Granny, Swan's in good hands with me."

The older woman scoffed. "That's what I'm afraid of, particularly since you have two of them." She turned and stalked towards the kitchen to put the order in.

"Ignore Granny," Ruby advised. "She's just very protective of Emma and Henry." The brunette's smile turned into a full on leer. "So, lunch with Emma. I thought I saw her go up the back staircase a few hours ago," Ruby commented slowly. "And now you're buying her lunch?"

Rolling his eyes, Killian shook his head. "It's not like that with, Swan, lass. We're just working."

Ruby snorted as Granny set Killian's to-go bags in front of him. "Yeah, _working out_ ," she murmured. Killian chose to ignore her, instead he thanked Granny and turned back to the door that led to the inn.

When he kicked the door open he stopped short at the sight in front of him. Emma had moved all of the papers from the small table in the corner onto the floor, spreading out everywhere. She had tugged her hair up into a high ponytail, traded her contacts out for glasses (which were currently adorably sliding down her nose), lost her boots and tugged off her sweater, leaving her in a white tank-top. "Well, you look comfortable," he murmured with a smirk.

She glanced up at him, startled. "Someone saw a car," she sputtered out. "And they saw the first two numbers on the plate."

Killian set their food and drinks on the table with a thump before dropping to the ground next to her. "Swan," he murmured softly. "You and I both know that you won't get anywhere with that."

"It's a start, I can put an APB out on it and since it's been so long-"

"They've probably ditched the car or switched the plates," he reminded her. "It's not a lead."

"But whoever owns the car may-"

"Have nothing to do with this. They're probably just a random victim. If the car is even connected. It clearly wasn't one of Gold's or Neal's, otherwise Belle would've reported it." He sighed. "And in a town this small everyone knows his cars."

She scowled at him. "I didn't come here for negativity, I came for a fresh look at things. And by the way, I know everyone who rolls into town. There was no one from New York here at that time. And it was a New York plate."

Killian snatched the paper from her. "A New York plate?" He glanced at the report. It was a statement from one of the nuns. "Think Sister Astrid remembers anything else?"

Emma grinned widely at him. "Want to go find out?"

OUAT

"Wait, so she asked him to stay and help, but what else?" Regina paced the main room of the Sheriff's Station trying to pry more information out of her husband.

"That's all she was planning to do, darling," Robin repeated, not looking up from his report on Leroy and Clarke's latest fight.

Slamming her palms down on his desk, forcing her husband to look up at her, Regina snapped, "Money, Robin. This is about the money."

"She apologized, we won," he murmured with a fond roll of his eyes. His wife had a one-track mind, it was something he loved about her _most_ of the time. She was fierce and independent and determined when she had a clear course of action.

"Not yet, he has to stay. There's more money in this. And I want to win it!"

He laughed at her and tipped his chair back. "Look, Emma left three and half hours ago," Robin pointed out. "If things hadn't gone extremely well she would've been back here working. Instead she's not. I'd wager to say they're going over Graham's file _together_." He dropped back down so his chair was resting on all four legs. "Now, some of us actually have work to do. Don't you have a student body to run?" He teased. He hadn't let it go that she'd set Emma and Killian up like a teenager.

Regina scowled at him. "Actually, I have a town to run, thank you very much." She glanced down at her watch. "Which reminds me, I have a 5 PM city council meeting. I'll be home a little late tonight. Want me to pick up Granny's for dinner?"

Robin shook his head. "I'll cook. I think I've reached my quota of grease for the week."

Leaning over his desk, Regina pressed a kiss to his lips. "That's why you should try the kale salad." He scrunched up his face at her words. "You won't be young and fit forever." She looked pointedly at his stomach.

His mouth dropped open in protest. "Oi, you should treat your husband far better than that."

With a light laugh, she drew him in for a longer kiss. "I'll see you at home, _Deputy_ ," she murmured in his ear.

Robin let out a little growl as she pulled away. With a parting wink and wave, Regina left him to finish up his paperwork.

OUAT

Sister Astrid read through her statement from the day Graham was killed again. "I'm sorry, Emma." She held out the piece of paper. "I just don't remember."

Emma's head dropped down to her chest in resignation. "Sister Astrid," Killian stepped forward, "close your eyes for a moment and just think of something calming."

The nun arched a brow, but nodded reluctantly, her eyes slipping shut and mind automatically shutting down. "You heard a scream, a loud one. What did it sound like?"

"It was male and deep and there was so much pain," she whispered.

"And you rounded the corner behind the rectory?" He asked.

She nodded. "Graham had come by to help us with a project, we were doing some renovations and he had time before he had to go meet Emma to go over final wedding details." Emma cringed at her words. "She said she didn't care if there was some construction going on at the church, but he wanted to surprise her with it being done anyhow. That way there was no way a scaffolding would wind up in any pictures." The nun paused. "He was always doing things like that, though. He would've shown up to help regardless, just to lend a hand."

"When you went around back, you saw Graham?" Killian asked quietly.

"On the ground, there was so much blood. I think I screamed, but I couldn't hear anything, there was just this rushing in my ears as I dropped down next to him to see if I could stop the bleeding."

"Look up now," Killian instructed softly. "Do you see anything else?"

Astrid's face scrunched up in concentration. "There's a dark car. Small. Two doors. It went screeching out of the alley. There's an A-R," she paused. "5-4, it's gone now. There couldn't be any more than two people in that car."

"And the license plate?"

"New York. It's that hideous yellow and blue," she murmured.

"Thank you, Sister." Killian rested a hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes flew open. "How did I remember even more?" She asked in awe.

Killian shrugged. "I'm good with details and making others remember them." He faced Swan. "Well darling, I do think it might be prudent to call Castle and see if someone in New York can maybe run down the plate. That's far more to go off of and maybe you're right, we could get lucky."

Fifteen minutes later, Emma was bouncing on her toes, her glasses pushed up to the top of her head as they waited on Esposito to finish typing in the numbers.

" _There are far more cars that match this description than you_ _'_ _d like,_ _"_ _he told them._ _"_ _But I_ _'_ _m going to check to see if any were reported missing or stolen around the time of Graham_ _'_ _s death._ _"_

" _What he actually means is, I_ _'_ _m going to do it,_ _"_ _Ryan cut in with a grumble._

" _Stop whining and just do it,_ _"_ _Esposito shot back. They heard Ryan mocking him in the background, but could also hear the typing on the keyboard._

"Thanks you, guys," Emma replied. "And sorry for getting you all in trouble with Kate."

" _Castle got us in trouble with Kate,_ _"_ _Esposito corrected._ _"_ _Not you._ _"_

" _You didn_ _'_ _t have to get involved I was fine on my own,_ _"_ _Castle grumbled._

" _Yeah man you knew exactly what you were doing in those databases, you didn_ _'_ _t need any help-_ _"_

"Okay, okay," Killian interrupted. "We'll let you guys work. Thanks for your help." He hung up. "They'll be bickering for hours, we don't need to listen to that."

Emma nodded, glancing down at her watch. "Oh, I've got to go pick Henry up from school." She tugged her boots on and picked up her leather jacket. "Thanks for today, Killian. Really."

He followed her to the door of his room. "It was my pleasure, Swan." He reached out and tugged lightly at her ponytail. "See you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

Biting her lip, she nodded. "See you tomorrow."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you to the wonderful GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her help on this chapter. Also, she has a new short story out! I'm so excited she's getting back into writing again! Everyone should go to her profile - GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia - and read her new fic "(Not Going) Home Alone Tonight." Do it now! Right now! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _So let the words slip out of your mouth_

* * *

Killian banged on the door of Emma's loft at 9:45 that evening. He was sure she would be winding down and Henry was probably asleep. It took a moment for Emma to reach the door. She opened it, wrapped up in skin tight leggings and a man's t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a messy braid that was coming undone and she had no makeup on. Once again her glasses were sliding down her nose. She looked absolutely perfect. "Killian?" She asked.

"Ryan and Esposito found something," he grinned.

Emma's brow shot up and she opened the door fully for him. "Come on in," she murmured. "Henry's already asleep upstairs." She motioned to the metal staircase in the middle of the loft.

"Sorry, I just thought you'd want to know that they know who owns the car." He followed her into the kitchen.

"I'm making cocoa, do you want some?" She asked tiredly, a little more deflated than she'd been earlier in the day.

He stepped forward, right into her personal space. "Are you alright, Swan? Did something happen after you left?"

She bit her lip and turned away from him, shaking her head. "Everything's fine, Killian."

He noted the way her voice cracked as she spoke. Instinctively, he stepped forward, drawing her into his arms. "It's okay to miss him." He held her tightly to him. "You loved him very much."

She nodded against his chest. "I did, and now I feel so guilty."

"Guilty?" He glance down at the crown of her head. "Why? You're finding out who killed him."

"That's not why," she whispered. Pushing back, she turned towards the stove. "So, the car, who owns it?"

"You're not going to believe this name." He moved to stand next to her, trying to catch her eye. She nodded for him to continue. "Her name is Carol De Vil. She's known as Cruella in Upper East Side crowds. I've actually met the woman a time or two. Her husband thinks he belongs in the literary world. And yes, she does like to wear fur."

Emma snorted. "Clever. Okay, so what did this woman have to say about her car being used as the getaway car in a murder?"

"Well, she didn't have anything to say to the cops." Killian raised a dark brow at her suggestively.

"Why do I have the distinct feeling you have an alternative plan?" She asked tiredly.

"Do you happen to own a dress fit for Sunday brunch?" He asked with a grin.

"Sunday brunch?" Emma echoed.

"The De Vils host a brunch every Sunday. I have a standing invitation to bring a guest, as does Castle. Carol didn't meet Beckett, she met Ryan and Esposito. Castle is bringing Beckett and I was thinking I'd take you and we'd see what we can dig up. Who knows who else may be in attendance." He grinned at her hopefully.

Emma thought about it for a moment. She'd been feeling guilty all evening for spending the day with Killian. Yes, she was looking into Graham's murder, but it was more than that. She could lie to everyone else, but in the quiet of her loft, she couldn't lie to herself. She was attracted to this English author. And on more than just a physical level. He was smart, and kind and apparently quite loyal. He actually reminded her a bit of Graham in some ways. He was _good_. And she liked the way he made her feel. "Let's do it. We can leave after Henry's soccer game tomorrow. He can stay with Regina and Robin I'm sure." She bit her lip and poured the cocoa into two mugs. "Thank you, Killian. Again."

Reaching out, he tucked a strand of hair that had fought its way free behind her ear. "Don't mention it, Swan. I'm just going to call Castle quickly to tell him it's on."

OUAT

The next morning, Emma sat next to Killian in his truck as they drove down to New York City. They had a five hour drive ahead of them. Emma almost suggested they fly, but either way she'd be spending copious amounts of time alone with Killian stuck with her thoughts. "You're quiet this afternoon, Swan," Killian noted as they continued down the highway.

She shrugged. "Just thinking about the game," she lied.

He snorted and she raised a brow at him. "You're a terrible liar. At least to me." She narrowed her eyes at him and he grinned. "Don't be too angry, Swan, but you're somewhat of an open book."

She groaned. "Wonderful, now you'll know all my darkest secrets."

He leaned over the console, "I would be honored to know your deepest, darkest secrets," he murmured in her ear.

Emma shivered involuntarily at his words and close proximity. Turning her head, she latched onto his gaze. "I'm sure you would," she whispered back.

His grin was positively feral as he turned his eyes back on the road and Emma felt a certain thrill accompanied by a jolt of lust shoot through her.

OUAT

They arrived at Killian's apartment just over five hours later. "Just so you know, I doubt that the place is empty," he murmured as he carried up their two small overnight bags (he'd been insistent even as she objected and she found herself flushing at his old-time gentlemanly ways). "I would imagine Castle has done something to the place," he grumbled.

Emma chuckled. "You're not really upset by the prospect, are you?" She teased lightly as he dropped their bags to shove his key in the door.

Sure enough, when he opened the door they were greeted by the smell of Chinese food and the sound of voices coming from the living room. He shot her an 'I told you so' look before leaving their bags by the entryway and leading her inside. "Hey! Jones!"

Killian's face split into a wide grin. "Ricky!" The two men embraced, immediately diving into a conversation.

Emma rolled her eyes at them before stepping around the two. "Kate?"

"Emma!" Kate Beckett stood up and crossed the room, embracing the blonde. "It's so good to see you again."

Emma grinned, squeezing her tightly. "You too. Henry was jealous he wasn't going to get to see you. I told him next time," she murmured as she pulled back. "How are you?"

Kate nodded. "Good." Emma noted the sparkle in her eyes, and it told her that Kate had found out a bit more about her mother's murder.

Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, Emma nodded understandingly. "That's fantastic." The two had spent countless hours pouring over her mother's case file and had come up empty on every lead. Emma had been the one to suggest therapy after two years of digging and finding nothing. About that same time, Kate had made the suggestion that Emma needed to let go of Neal and find something new. That was how Emma wound up in Storybrooke.

"I can't believe you two know each other." Killian's voice tore them away from the silent conversation. "The world really is small." His hand fell to the small of Emma's back. "Swan, this is Rick Castle, Detective Javier Esposito, Detective Kevin Ryan, Captain Roy Montgomery, Castle's mother, Martha Rogers, and his daughter, Alexis. Of course you know Beckett. Everyone, this is Sheriff Emma Swan from the Storybrooke Sheriff's Office," he introduced everyone.

"Oh, it is just so lovely to have you here with us." Martha Rogers pulled her into a hug.

Emma was surprised by the action. "Oh, well thank you for having me," she murmured, taking in the entirely animal print outfit the flamboyant redhead had on.

"We're just happy to help. Putting dirt bags away is one our favorite past times." Captain Montgomery grinned at her.

Emma nodded. "It's always been one of my favorites, as well," she agreed.

"Come on, Emma, sit, eat. You must be starving. I know Killian refuses to stop for food on road trips." Castle took her arm, guiding her over to the plush dark leather sofa.

"Oi, you're one to talk, mate. You stop at every exit to buy useless things like a child," Killian objected, taking his own seat.

Kate took a seat next to Emma. "They're both obnoxious pains in the ass," she muttered under her breath. Emma snickered and reached forward for the carton of kung pow chicken.

OUAT

The next morning Emma tugged a peach dress over her head, reaching around to zip it up before threading the belt through it. She'd slept like the dead the night before, which surprised her. The road trip, plus the late night update on De Vil, coupled with the heavy Chinese food had been enough to put her to sleep on Killian's shoulder the evening before.

A knock at the door sounded just as she was slipping into her heels. "It's open," she called out.

The door opened and Killian stepped in, wearing gray slacks, a light blue button down and a gray coat. "Swan, are you, wow, you look amazing, love." His eyes widened as she stood up.

Emma's own eyes trailed down his body. "Killian, you look..."

He grinned at her. "I know."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, adjusting the sleeves on her shoulders. "You ready?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Castle and Beckett are meeting us there." He held out his arm gallantly. "Shall we?"

Emma eyed his arm skeptically for a moment. "Oh, what the hell," she muttered, slipping her hand through the crook of his elbow. "Let's get this over with."

Chuckling, Killian's eyes sparkled as she picked up her clutch. "That's the spirit, Swan."

OUAT

A town car dropped them off in front of the De Vil's building. "Wow," Emma murmured. "The rich really are different," she murmured.

Killian frowned. "Didn't you live in New York?" He asked.

Emma snorted. "The guys I hunted down were bail jumpers, Jones, they didn't exactly frequent the Upper East Side that often, and I'm not from money, I couldn't afford to breathe up here, let alone live or eat," she muttered.

Killian's hand came to rest over hers. "Don't worry, Swan, just stick with me. These functions are always a bloody nightmare. I hate events like this; they're far more Castle's speed than mine." Emma quirked a brow at that and Killian sighed. "Believe it or not, Swan, I am not from money either. My mother died when I was young, my father was a thief who abandoned me with my older brother. He died while serving in Her Majesty's Navy over in the Middle East. I've made my own way."

Emma swallowed hard at his story. "Foster kid," she murmured. "My parents left me on the side of a highway and a boy found me. I jumped from home to home, never really had a place until..." she swallowed hard, her voice dropping off.

"Neal?" He asked as they approached the doors of the apartment complex.

"Yeah." She tugged him through the doorway as a doorman held the door open. "So, do you and Castle have some plan that Kate and I need to know about so we're not blindsided by it?" She asked as they stepped onto the elevator.

He gave her a smirk. "I don't have any idea what you could possibly mean by that, Sheriff Swan."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "That's what I was afraid of."

When the elevator opened they were immediately faced with Castle and Beckett. "Thank God," Kate murmured. "He's like a kid in the damn candy story over here."

Emma loosened her grip on Killian's arm enough to lean towards Kate. "I have a feeling the two of them concocted some scheme we're not going to like," she admitted quietly.

"That's always the case with Castle," Kate admitted with a grin. "If I can, I turn the tables on him."

"I'll help you," Emma agreed, glancing over at the two men who also had their heads bent together.

"Love," Killian tugged Emma back to him. "We should mingle. I think there are mimosas."

"I'm on duty," Emma protested.

He snorted. "Yeah, right. You're drinking a bloody mimosa with me." He drew her even closer to him and she sucked in a breath at their proximity, but it didn't seem like he was going to let her go. Instead, he tugged her towards a waiter, picking up a glass and handing it to her. He nodded to Castle who did the same with him and Beckett. Emma could see the protest at the alcohol die on Kate's lips too. With a sigh of resignation, she tapped her glass to Killian's. The next moment a young blonde came dashing up to hug Killian. She greeted him with such enthusiasm that it startled Emma. Killian hadn't warned her that he had friends here. He made it sound like this was the worst possible place to spend a morning.

He grinned down at the tiny blonde, nodding along as she talked a mile a minute. When she paused to take a breath, he cut in, "Hello, Tink," he greeted her warmly. "How goes the world of fashion design?"

She snorted. "Same as always." Her eyes finally landed on Emma. She gave her an appraising once over before extending her hand. "Tink."

"Ah, yes, Tink is a designer," Killian explained. "Originally from Australia." He grinned. "Tink, this is my girlfriend Emma." Emma's mouth fell open, but she promptly snapped it shut. "She's from Boston; we just got back into town yesterday."

"Boston?" Tink asked, "Oh, I love Boston, it's so beautiful there." Emma just smiled and hummed at her words. "What do you do in Boston?"

Emma smiled widely at her. "Oh, just work the circuit. Ballet, whales, or is it dolphins?" She murmured the end question to herself. Biting back her grin as Killian glared at her. Clearly he hadn't expected her to play the dumb socialite.

"Ah, yes, up here we do know." Tink's eyes narrowed. "Well, Killian, it's nice to see you here with someone," she admitted. At Emma's questioning look, Tink elaborated, "Killian finds socialites and models, he doesn't usually bring them as dates. It's nice to see him settle down." Killian let out a grunt, steering them away from Tink.

"Models and socialites, huh?" She asked with a grin.

"You didn't have to act so daft," he muttered.

"What, I'm a socialite from Boston, not a sheriff from Maine," she snapped.

"I didn't want people knowing who you are," he murmured. "Now, time to meet Cruella."

"She's not here." Castle and Beckett appeared behind them. "And I think Beckett ripped my ear off, is it still attached to my head."

"He wanted me to be a dumb socialite," Kate muttered.

"Wait, what do you mean she's not here?" Emma interrupted their bickering.

"She's at their house in the Hampton's." Castle bounced on his toes. "We should go, we can spend the night at my house and-"

"And nothing, I have to go back to work. I can't leave the station in the hands of David and Robin for that long," she interrupted, "Not to mention the fact that my son is in Maine. I can't just leave him at Robin and Regina's. Do you know what kind of child he could wind up being with Regina's influence?" She snapped.

"Breathe, Swan." Killian rubbed her back gently. "Look, we'll go back to Maine. And we'll figure out another way to get her to talk. Okay?"

Emma bit her lip and nodded. "Okay," she agreed.

She looked so crestfallen. "Come on, love, let's go home and change. I think we've both have had enough of life on the Upper East Side," he murmured.

OUAT

Killian insisted they eat before they got on the road. While he was downstairs in the kitchen whipping something up, Emma moved upstairs to change. She wasn't sure what she was hoping to find out at brunch, but she was hoping to get to talk to Carol De Vil. Not having that opportunity was more of a blow to her hopes than she'd thought it'd be. As much as she wanted to just head out to the Hampton's for the night, though, she knew she had to get home.

"Swan?" Killian tapped on the door to her room. "I thought you were changing." He motioned to the dress she still had on.

She sighed. "I was."

He studied her for a moment, curled up at the head of the bed in his guest room. Toeing off his shoes, he crawled up the bed towards her. "Want to tell me about it?"

Shaking her head, Emma let him pull her towards him. "I guess I thought I'd get some sort of answer from her."

"I know, darling, but she's not actually going anywhere. We can go down to the Hampton's next weekend or once you make a better arrangement for your lad. We can even take him. Castle's not the only one with a home there. I have a small cottage."

She snorted. "A cottage? You expect me to believe it's that small?"

"Aye, love, actually it is. It's where I prefer to spend my time." He paused. "I have a sail boat, we could take Henry if you'd like," he offered hesitantly.

Emma rolled over slightly so she was hovering above him. "We'd both like that." Her gaze flicked between his blue eyes and his lips. "We'd like that a lot, Killian." He waited for her to move, knowing what she was thinking, but unsure if she really wanted it.

Looking between his lips and his eyes, Emma decided that she was simply tired of overthinking every decision. Reigning in her hesitance, Emma leaned down and brushed her lips lightly over his at first. He was the one to move after that. Reaching up to curl her ponytail around his hand and tug her back down to him. She let out a slight grunt of surprise, the grunt turning into a soft moan as he tugged her bottom lip between his teeth. She adjusted her position, throwing a leg over his lap to straddle him, her fingers scraping over his scruff as he hauled her even closer to him. She let out a mewl when his lips slid over her chin and down her neck, teeth scraping at her pulse. " _Killian_."

His mouth moved back over her pulse. "Say it again," he murmured, nipping at her neck until she did. "I like that." His hand moved from her hair down her side, fingers slipping up her thighs.

She pushed him back, her own lips latching onto his neck, sucking at the skin there, grinning when he groaned out a version of her name when her teeth scraped over his collar bones. "Again," she ordered softly.

"Fuck Emma," he muttered.

She ground down into him and they both groaned. "You'd like to, wouldn't you?" She asked, her breath warm against his ear. He let out another groan, his hands sliding her dress up. What was supposed to be one kiss had escalated quickly, and Emma couldn't find the will to stop. It felt so good. _He_ felt so good. She could only imagine what he would feel like inside of her. When his hands reached her ass, giving the round globes a firm squeeze, her eyes fell shut. "Fuck."

He let out a dark chuckle, flipping them over. He latched onto her ear with his teeth, giving it a sharp tug. "I do believe you'd like to," he murmured darkly.

She raised her legs, tugging him down by the hips. "God, yes," she moaned.

He rutted forward, feeling her heat even through the layers of their clothes before he pulled back. She let out a whine of protest. "We shouldn't, Swan." She frowned, opening her mouth to argue, but he cut her off. "When we do, _if_ we do, I don't want it to be with this hanging over our heads." He leaned down and brushed his lips lightly over hers. "When I win your heart, Emma, and I will win it," he promised her, "it won't be through any trickery. It will be because you truly want me."

She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, nodding slowly. "We should go eat then," she whispered.

"Aye, then we'll head back to Storybrooke."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: A big thanks to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her hard work. You're the best beta and so much fun to work with! Everyone should jump over to her profile and check out her latest fic "(Not Going) Home Alone Tonight" because it's AWESOME! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _And all of the steps that led me to you_

* * *

Emma was quiet on the ride back up to Storybrooke. Killian watched out of the corner of his eye as her walls shot up. He held in his sigh of exasperation. Somehow he'd found himself in the same predicament Castle was in with Beckett. Both Emma and Beckett were beautiful and strong, but they'd endured such loss and heartbreak that it was nearly impossible to really get to know them. It wouldn't be easy getting to know Emma Swan, but he meant what he said, he would fight for her until the very end.

He pulled up in front of her loft and opened his door, rounding the car to help her out of his truck. "Home sweet home, Swan." He grinned at her. "Is your lad here or-"

"I'm meeting him at Granny's for dinner." She pulled her small bag out of the backseat. "Thanks for the ride and um..." She flushed lightly. "Just thanks," she finished, turning away from him.

"You're welcome, Swan," he called out. He watched as the door to her apartment complex shut behind her. Biting his lip, he considered his next move before darting after her. Running up the steps behind her, he caught her at her front door. "Killian?" She asked.

"I'm not going anywhere, Swan," he promised her. Her eyes widened at his words, but he just continued. "I told you I would win your heart, Emma, and I will." She bit her lip at his words. "I know we haven't known each other very long, and we haven't done anything remotely normal, but I like you, Emma. I like you and I like Henry. And I know you've had your fair share of heartbreak and I know that you don't really trust me, but I'm in this for the long-haul." Stepping into her personal space, he backed her against her front door, reaching out to lightly cup her chin. "I'll give you the time and space you need, but I'm here, if you need anything," he promised her.

Dropping her chin, he stepped back, gave her some space. Nodding at her, he turned and jogged down the steps. Emma felt her breath whoosh out of her when he disappeared from view. "Fuck," she muttered, turning and letting herself inside.

OUAT

"Mom!" Henry's voice echoed throughout the diner as the door slammed shut behind her. "Where's Killian?" He asked as he bounded over to her.

Emma wrapped her son in a tight hug. "I'd imagine up in his room. Or perhaps having dinner somewhere else." She yawned. "Come on, let's eat. I'm beat, kid." Henry gave her a disapproving look, but guided her to their table in the back.

"Emma!" Regina beamed at her. "How was New York?" She asked, her brow arched.

"A bust," Emma admitted, picking up one of the fries off of Robin's plate. "I'm starving, Ruby!" She called out.

"Already put your order in, Ems. It'll be up in a minute. Cocoa?" The brunette called out from behind the bar.

"Hell yes," Emma murmured, sitting down next to Henry. Once Roland and Henry were focused on the large storybook settled between them on the table, Robin and Regina started asking more about New York.

"Wow, was it that rough?" Robin asked. "It sounds like you need something a bit stronger than that."

Raking a hand through her hair, Emma nodded. "Yes, but not tonight." She glanced over at Henry, aware that he and Roland were both listening even though the appeared to be engrossed in whatever conversation was happening between the two of them. "I'll catch you guys up tomorrow," she promised.

Regina scowled. "Fine, I guess I can wait that long. So tell me, where is the hot Englishman?"

Robin grinned at his wife. "Right next to you."

Scoffing, Regina took a sip of her wine. "I meant the author," she clarified, ignoring her husband's playful pout.

Emma shrugged, pilfering another fry from Robin's plate. "I guess upstairs. Or maybe at the Rabbit Hole."

"And why didn't you invite him to dinner?" Regina asked in her evil queen voice (at least that's what she and David had dubbed it).

"Because I didn't want to. That's not happening, Regina. Let it go." She cringed when Robin slapped her hand away from his plate. "I'm hungry," she whined.

"Your food is coming. Be patient, bloody woman," he muttered the end to himself.

When his head turned slightly, she stole three more fries. "You can steal some of mine."

He glowered at her. "Robin doesn't share food," he reminded her.

"Yes you do, all the time. You may not know it, but you do," she mocked him, reminding him of all the times she stole his food, occasionally without his knowledge.

When Ruby dropped Emma's plate in front of her, Robin immediately reached over and plucked a handful of fries off her plate. "Well then, allow me."

"Be my guest," Emma quipped with a tired grin.

OUAT

"Okay, spill. What happened with Killian? Why isn't it happening?" Regina asked, picking up her salad and settling down on one of the chairs across from Emma.

"Because," Emma replied, taking a bite out of her grilled cheese and chewing slowly.

"'Because' is the response I give Roland and Robin when I don't like what they're doing, but can't come up with an actual reason as to why they shouldn't be doing something," Regina snipped. "I want a real reason. Now."

"You're so bossy. Why are you so bossy?" Emma deflected.

"Because I'm the mayor. Now, stop trying to change the subject. Answer me," Regina ordered sharply.

"Because I can't. Okay? Isn't that reason enough? Because he's not just going to be some quick fuck and I can't do a real relationship. Because he looks at me like I'm something more when he thinks I don't notice. Because he says things like 'I'm not going anywhere' and 'when I win your heart' and I can't _handle_ that right now. It's too much. _He'_ _s too much_ ," she murmured, closing her eyes and rocking slightly on the spot.

"Emma, if you don't start trying, you'll never be able to move on," Regina reminded her. "I get it though, I do. I really do." She leaned across the table and reached out for Emma's hand. "But you have to tell him that."

"Why?" Emma snatched her hand back. "Why do I have to do that?"

"Because he drove to New York City with you. Because he's offering to help and you've taken him up on that. Because you've given him _hope_. And if you're going to take that away, you need to just do it. You can't toy with his emotions, no matter how hurt you are." Regina sighed. "You've had that done to you and you've been burned by it. Why are you so willing to do it to him?"

"I fucking hate how you're always right," Emma grumbled, poking at an onion ring.

"I know and those are nasty, but if you're going to eat it, eat it. Don't play with your food." Regina motioned to the greasy mess of onion rings. Emma's eyes sparkled slightly when she looked up. "And don't say it. I heard what I said as I said it. You are not Victor or Ruby. I don't need to hear a that's what she said joke from you, too," Regina muttered, spearing some of her salad and popping it into her mouth.

OUAT

"I don't know, mate, I just don't know how to approach her and-"

" _You don_ _'_ _t know how to approach a woman?_ _" Castle'_ _s teased through the phone_ _._ _"_ _There_ _'_ _s a first._ _"_

"You know it's not like that. You know what it's like," Killian grumbled. "I mean have you managed to actually get Beckett to open up to you? And it's been how many years?"

" _Shut up_ _,_ _"_ _Castle grunted._

"Exactly. And Swan seems to be even more hesitant and closed off. I mean if you would just tell Kate explicitly how you feel, you may save yourself some heartache. I have told Swan I'm going to win her heart and-"

" _This is not a romance novel, Jones. You can_ _'_ _t just say shit like that. You have to be bold_ _,_ _"_ _Castle reprimanded him._

"And our New York trip wasn't bold?" Killian asked incredulously. "I'm helping her find the men who killed her fiancé and-"

" _And you need to do more than that. You need to woo her_ _,_ _"_ _Castle advised._

"Why am I taking advice from you? You married _Gina_ ," Killian pointed out.

" _I hate you_ _,_ _"_ _Castle shot back._

"You don't, but you can keep saying it. Maybe one day it'll be believable." He pulled his phone away from his ear as it vibrated against his cheek. "I got to go, mate. Swan's on the other line."

" _Good luck_ _,_ _"_ _Castle called out_ _._ _"_ _Bold gestures!_ _"_ _He reminded him._

With an eye roll, Killian switched the phone over. "Jones."

" _Hey, Killian, it_ _'_ _s Emma_ _,_ _"_ _Emma murmured softly_ _._ _"_ _I was wondering if you could meet me at the Rabbit Hole tomorrow night for a drink. We need to talk._ _"_

Killian felt his stomach plummet at her words. Those were never good coming from a woman. "Aye, 8?" He suggested.

" _8_ _,_ _"_ _Emma confirmed before hanging up._

Killian swallowed hard as he tossed his phone on the nightstand. He had this feeling twisting in his gut that she was going to take what little hope she'd given him and destroy it.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for everything! I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas with the ones they love! And thank you all for your support. ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _And all of the hell I had to walk through_

* * *

Emma's hand shook as it hovered over the door of The Rabbit Hole. She was supposed to have been there fifteen minutes earlier. Usually she was never late. She was nearly obsessive in her need to be on time, but she'd taken twice as long to pick out an outfit, she'd dallied in the living room and kitchen cleaning up unnecessarily. Killian was waiting for her inside and from the tone of his voice when she'd called him, she was sure he assumed she'd stand him up. He'd been right.

 _Almost_.

Part of Emma wanted to stand him up. To walk away and pretend nothing had happened between them. She wanted to forget about New York City, about the kiss, about the fact that she'd wanted him so very badly. Eventually he'd leave town. He'll leave no matter what. At some point he will get bored with Storybrooke, with _her_ and just leave. He'll decide he doesn't want to raise a child that's not his. He's handsome and wild and successful, what could he want with a single mother and small town sheriff who's idea of a wild night consists of yoga pants, wine and pie with a bunch of other mothers? And if the ladies at brunch were indicative of the type of women who orbited his universe, then what the hell was she even thinking? There was nothing here for him, and he'd get tired of her (she was never enough for anyone, Graham had been a unique and rare man to love her and Henry so completely), then he'd leave and she'd be left heartbroken and with nothing. And she wasn't sure she had it in her to put herself back together again.

Still, the other part (the larger part if she was being honest with herself - and Regina, the damn woman had demanded it of her), wanted to go inside. She wanted to see Killian, she wanted to try to have _something_ with him. She hadn't felt this pull towards a man ever. Not even towards Graham. She loved Graham, but he was safe and simple. Killian was more complicated, he was tortured and sexy and mysterious and she was drawn to the danger that seemed to emanate from him.

Neal had been mysterious and sexy and dangerous, too.

"In or out, sister?"

Emma turned at the voice behind her. Leroy was standing next to Will Scarlett. "What?" She asked softly.

"In or out?" Leroy repeated. "You're standing in front of the doorway." He pointed to the door of the bar.

"You okay, Emma?" Will asked softly. "You look uncertain." Emma opened her mouth, but then closed it suddenly. "Oh, Belle told me you were meeting Jones. He must be inside I take it."

"The writer guy. Another Brit." Leroy scoffed. At Emma's drawn brows, he sighed. "It's okay, sister, you should go on a date." He rested a hand on her shoulder sympathetically. "Graham's gone, but he wouldn't want you to be sad. Not like this."

Emma was inexplicably touched by Leroy's kind words. "Leroy-" she began.

He waved his hand. "Now, in or out, sister?" He repeated his earlier question.

Swallowing hard, Emma nodded. "In," she decided with a tight smile.

"I think that's a good decision," Will agreed. "A brave one." He pushed the door open, motioning for her to go on in ahead of them. Emma took a deep breath and stepped into the bar.

Killian swirled his rum around the tumbler, staring down at the amber liquid. He was trying not to drink too much until he was certain Emma wasn't showing. Then he fully intended to drown his sorrows in the entire bloody bottle of rum.

"She'll show," Tiny assured him, sliding a glass of water next to the tumbler. "Drink this since you're hellbent on not winding up drunk. Probably a good idea if you're trying to convince her to see you again."

Killian took a sip of the water. "As if that will happen. I doubt the lass will show up anyhow."

"Actually," Tiny motioned behind Killian, "I think she will."

Killian turned slightly, his eyes landing on Emma dressed in dark skinny jeans, heeled boots and a black sleeveless scoop neck top. When she was close, he stood up and pulled out a bar stool for her. "You look incredible, love," he whispered softly.

She gave him a shy smile. "Thank you, so do you." Her hand raised involuntarily, latching onto the collar of his dark blue shirt. "I like this color on you."

He flushed, ducking his head. "Thank you, what would you like to drink?"

She glanced down at his drink. "I'll have a rum." She waited until Tiny set the glass tumbler in front of her before she finally looked up at Killian again. "So"

He chuckled. "Swan, you don't owe me anything. Just because we" he flushed lightly, "almost" he paused, "doesn't mean you owe me an explanation or a date or anything."

She gripped her glass tightly. "It's not that, it's just..." she sighed, her eyes catching the stone on her left hand when the light caught it just right. "I want, I mean I just..." she took a deep breath. "I feel incredibly guilty."

"What on earth do you have to feel guilty about, love?" He asked softly.

"Graham was killed three months ago, Killian. He just died. And I loved him very much. He was like Henry's father and he just, he was a good man." Killian nodded, waiting patiently for her to continue putting her thoughts together. "I feel guilty for already wanting to move on."

His eyes flickered up hopefully to hers. "Darling, everyone moves at their own speeds. There's no right or wrong way to cope with losing someone. And you'll always love Graham. I realize I never knew him, but he sounds like a phenomenal man." He paused. "With good taste if he loved you and Henry." Swallowing hard, Killian continued. "It's okay to move on, to let go of that. It doesn't mean you're letting go of Graham, it just means you're not letting the grief swallow you whole. And at some point you'll meet someone who makes the world right again, who makes the world seem brighter and brings hope back into your life."

Emma searched his face for something. "It sounds like you're speaking from experience," she whispered.

He nodded. "Aye love, I've lost quiet a few people in my day," he whispered.

She rested her hand over his and squeezed slightly. "I'm sorry, Killian."

He turned his hand over slightly, lacing their fingers together and watching as Emma stiffened only slightly before relaxing into the small gesture. "It was a long time ago," he assured her.

"How long was it before-" she started to ask before clamping her mouth shut. "Sorry, it's none of my business."

He shook his head. "My mother died when I was young, I never knew my father." He glanced down at their hands. "My older brother raised me. When he was killed in a training exercise, he was in the British Navy, I fled to the United States." He sighed. "I meet a woman named Milah and I loved her very much."

"She died, didn't she?" Emma asked softly.

"Aye, as for how long it took to recover?" He paused. "After about six months of heavy drinking I met Castle at a party. He helped. Since then, though, there hasn't been anyone who's even remotely captured my attention."

"How long ago was that?" Emma asked softly.

"Six years next month," Killian replied.

"And there hasn't been anyone?" Emma asked incredulously.

"No one of any value." He shrugged. "No one has meant anything to me, it's just been meaningless sex. I suppose I've lived a very indulgent and selfish life since losing her. Perhaps even before Milah," he admitted.

Emma's hand tightened in Killian's. "I can't say my life has been entirely selfless either."

"You have a lad who loves you very much. I doubt that's true, lass," he murmured softly to her. "My point is, though, it's okay to be a bit selfish and move on. It's nothing to feel guilty about."

She chewed on her lip and looked up at him from beneath her lashes. "And what if I want..." she stopped again.

"Just tell me, Emma, tell me what you want." His voice was deep, his accent thicker.

She swallowed. "You."

He smiled over at her. "I'm already yours, love."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

* * *

 _But I wouldn_ _'_ _t trade a day for the chance to stay, my love, I_ _'_ _m in love with you_

* * *

Emma tugged the dress up her body, reaching around to zip it. "So this is really happening?" Mary Margaret asked, setting her glass of wine down and standing to help Emma zip the peach colored dress up fully. Reaching up, Emma tightened her high ponytail slightly before picking up her own glass of wine and taking a sip.

"Thanks." Emma set her glass down and picked up the belt that matched her dress, slipping it through the thin string loops attached to the dress before buckling it and sitting down to pull on the too tall t-strap shoes. "And yes, this is really happening. I'm trying to be honest and happy, so yes, this is actually happening. I'm actually going on a real date with Killian. Not a drink in the bar, an actual date."

"And he knows to behave like a gentleman?" David asked, crossing his arms as he leaned in the doorway, a bottle of beer held loosely between his fingertips.

"Knocking is appropriate when entering a woman's bedroom," Emma scolded lightly with a fond grin tugging at the corners of her lips. "I could've been naked."

David rolled his eyes, but didn't respond to that. "Let us see you," he ordered.

Scoffing, Emma stood and did a twirl. "Okay, honest opinions, what do you all think?"

"Wow, Emma..." Mary Margaret's voice trailed off as she reached out to finger the silk peach colored dress.

"What she said," David agreed. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? I mean we don't know much about this guy and-"

Picking up her clutch, Emma patted his cheek lightly. "I'm fine, Dad, promise," she teased, rocking up to press a kiss to his cheek. "But thank you for worrying."

"Still, I could drive you guys, or come by and check on you or-"

"Wow, Mom, you look so pretty." Henry grinned, looking up from the video game he and Neal were playing. A loud blast drew his attention back to the TV. "Aw man!" He groaned.

"You snooze you lose," Neal teased before looking over at the amused adults. "He's right, though, Aunt Emma, you do look really pretty."

Smiling softly at the two boys, she pressed kisses to both of their heads. "Thank you guys." She turned her gaze back to David. "And no, we don't need a chaperone. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

A knock sounded at the door and Mary Margaret let out a squeal. "Here we go."

Emma turned to face the woman incredulously. "You do know that your kid is sitting on the sofa, not getting ready to go on a date, right?" She asked, her hand hovering over the brass door knob.

"Oh, cut her some slack. We don't have a daughter to send out on a date," David scolded her. "At least not yet." His eyebrow shot up suggestively and Mary Margaret flushed.

"Gross!" Neal and Henry cried out together.

"I'm with the kids on this one. Gross," Emma muttered as she threw open the door. She stopped at the sight of Killian in front of her, staring down at his boots, one hand behind his back. He looked up at her, his blue eyes wide.

She rocked back on one of her heels as she took in the fitted black slacks, the dark blue button down with enough buttons undone to show off his chest hair, a black silk vest, all topped off by his leather jacket. "Wow, Swan, you look incredible," he murmured, his eyes lingering on her long legs and her décolletage.

"And you look..." she started.

He smirked and nodded, interrupting. "I know." He winked at her as she snorted at the lack of modesty in his voice.

She opened the door wider to let him in. "Come on in, let me just say goodnight to Henry."

Killian stepped inside, his eyes landing on David and Mary Margaret. The petite pixie like woman was beaming with a wine glass clasped between her hands. David, on the other hand, was glaring at him, arms crossed over his chest and his gun holster on. "David, Mary Margaret." He nodded to them.

Emma looked between David and Killian. "Be nice," she warned David slowly. Turning towards the living room, she called out, "I'm leaving, Henry. You'll be good for Uncle David and Aunt Mary Margaret?" She asked. He called out an absent 'yes' and she rolled her eyes. "Okay, are you ready to go before David gives you his overprotective parent speech?" She asked.

"I can assure you, mate," Killian grinned at David, "that she's in good hands."

David snorted. "That's what worries me, particularly since you have two of them."

Killian's eyes lit up. "That reminds me, Swan, this is for you." He finally pulled his one hand out from behind his back, brandishing a single red rose.

Her eyes moved from the rose to his hopeful face. "Killian, this is really sweet," she murmured, accepting the flower. "Thank you."

"You two go have fun." Mary Margaret shoved them towards the door. "I'll put this in some water." She took the single flower from Emma. "Go!"

"Not too late!" David called out. When the door shut he turned to Mary Margaret who had a dreamy look on her face. "Think I was too hard on him?"

His wife snorted. "You're hopeless, Charming," she teased him lightly before moving to the kitchen to find a small vase for the flower.

OUAT

Emma smiled when they pulled up in front of Tony's, a little Italian restaurant that sat right on the water. "Does the lady approve?" Killian asked teasingly.

She smiled softly at him. "I like that it's not Granny's or The Rabbit Hole," she admitted, biting her lip as he winked at her and got out of his truck, rounding the car to open her door for her and help her down. "Thanks." She slipped her hand into the crook of his proffered elbow, letting him guide her into the restaurant.

"Killian!" Tony beamed when he saw them come in. "I have your table all ready and wow, Emma, you look amazing."

Flushing, Emma looked down at her toes that Ruby had insisted she get painted. She'd spent the morning with the waitress getting 'properly groomed' in Ruby's words. Patting her hand lightly, Killian nodded. "Thank you, Tony." He nudged his nose against her ear. "He's a fan."

Her head whipped up and she rolled her eyes. "Everyone appears to be a fan," she teased.

"Well, when you're talented..." Killian chuckled as she snorted at his words, letting him open the door to the back patio for her.

Tony seated them at a table that overlooked the harbor and was a little more secluded from other patrons who were seated outside. It was the perfect summer night. The temperature had only dropped slightly, there was no breeze to make it too cool, it was beautiful too, with the sun just setting, casting a deep orange glow around them. The evening was extremely romantic and well-thought out. "This is beautiful, Killian," Emma murmured as Tony left them with menus.

He grinned at her. "I have to say, Swan, your little town lends itself to mystery, intrigue and romance."

She snorted again. "I suppose it does," she agreed.

OUAT

David stared out the window of their apartment (they'd moved the boys upstairs just shortly after Emma left) waiting to see the headlights of Killian's truck. "You can stop staring, David, they won't be home so soon," Mary Margaret reprimanded him as she reemerged in the living room. She'd just tucked the boys in for the night, well aware that they would stay up with flashlights and their storybooks under the pillow and blanket fort they'd built in the middle of Neal's bedroom. "Besides, we have something else to discuss."

He quirked a brow at her, but kept his gaze steady on the window. "Oh?"

"A baby girl?" She echoed his earlier words.

His head swiveled to her and he flushed. "Oh, that."

"Yes, oh, that," Mary Margaret repeated, waiting expectantly.

He cleared his throat. "Well, I know that we haven't discussed it in a while, but we always said we wanted more than one child and I love Neal, but don't you think he should have a little brother or sister to play with?" He swallowed hard. "I always wish my parents' hadn't separated us, that I'd been able to know James."

Snow leaned over and wrapped her hand around her husband's wrist. "I know, I wish my mother hadn't died so young and I could've had siblings."

"Is that a yes?' He asked hopefully.

Nodding slowly, Mary Margaret agreed. "That's a yes," she murmured. He let out a laugh, lunging at her. She squealed as he lightly shoved her back, spreading her out on their sofa. "I guess that means you want to start tonight, then." She raised a suggestive eyebrow at him.

He let out a hum, his hand skimming over her stomach. "Well, I never was one to procrastinate."

OUAT

It had been a nice night. An easy night. A fun night. Emma glanced up at Killian out of the corner of her eye as they walked along the pier. There was a full moon out, a sure sign that someone (likely Ruby) was up to no good, but Emma pushed her duties as sheriff from her mind. Instead she focused solely on the man walking quietly next to her. "You're awfully quiet, Swan," he murmured in her ear.

Looking up at him, she was once again blown away by just how handsome he was. Almost painfully so. "Just thinking." At his questioning look, she gave his bicep a gentle squeeze. "I had a really nice time tonight, Killian." She looked up at him shyly. "A really nice one. I hope it's not the last."

He stopped them, looking around to confirm they were alone before gently pressing against the wooden railing. "No, Swan, it won't be the last," he promised. "And I'm glad you had a nice evening. I did as well." Leaning down, he brushed his lips against hers slowly, savoring the lingering flavor of espresso and tiramisu on her tongue. She let out a tiny mewl of protest when he pulled back. "Slow, Swan," he reminded her in a whispered voice next to her ear. Stepping back before he could be tempted to dive in again, he held out his arm. "Let's get you home."

With a sigh, she nodded in agreement. "Slowly." She let him lead her back to the car, smiling to herself as he opened the door and helped her inside, shutting it once she was safely tucked in her seat.

The ride back to her loft was filled with light conversation about Henry's soccer game on Saturday with soft classical music playing in the background. When he walked her upstairs, he left her with a breathless parting kiss and a promised call tomorrow. She watched him leave with a small wave, a smile on her face and her lips still slightly tingling from the memory of his kiss until she finally turned out the lights for bed.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Here's some fluff and happiness to help get everyone through the hiatus! Thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTiva for all her help! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _And I know, the scariest part is letting go_

* * *

"So?" Mary Margaret settled down at the kitchen table in Emma's loft, smiling warmly at her friend across from her. "How was it?" David, Robin, Victor and Will had taken the boys to the park for the day, giving the girls a chance to catch up with Emma on her date the previous night. Mary Margaret in particular was chomping at the bit to talk to Emma about it. Her blonde friend had been so excited the night before and Mary Margaret had only hoped it had gone well.

"Don't start yet!" Ruby shouted from the kitchen. "Wait for Belle and me!" There was a loud clattering in the kitchen as she finished putting together their drinks.

Regina let out a grunt of annoyance, but reluctantly nodded that they would indeed wait for the waitress and librarian to finish making the cocoa. A moment later there was a small clatter of mugs on the table top. "Okay, now we're ready." Belle grinned, picking up a croissant from the plate in the middle of the table and setting it in front of her. "What did you do? Did you guys, you know? Did you kiss? Was he a gentleman? What did he wear? What did you wear? Tell us everything!"

Emma chuckled and shook her head fondly at Belle's enthusiasm. "Okay, I'll start from the beginning." She reached out to pick up a bear claw, tearing off a small piece and popping it into her mouth. After she swallowed, she began. "I wore that peach dress, you know the one with the belt?"

"You didn't wear something sexy and tight?" Ruby asked, her face dropping. "Emma, have I taught you nothing about men?"

Rolling her eyes, Emma opened her mouth to respond, but Regina cut in. "Not everyone is looking to get fucked on the first date, Ruby."

Ruby's mouth dropped, but Belle replied, "Regina's just crabby, Ruby, ignore her." She turned back to Emma. "I love that dress, it's so pretty on you. You look like a princess in it."

"Fine, but what did you do to your hair?" Ruby still looked perturbed, glaring angrily at Regina.

"I curled the end and pulled it up in a high ponytail," Emma replied, ignoring the two bickering women.

"So classy," Regina complimented.

"And it gives Killian something to hold onto." Ruby winked.

Letting out a groan, Emma let her head fall to the table. She wasn't a prude by any means (she did have a child out of wedlock after all), but having a kid put a damper on those activities. And she honestly hadn't been interested in a man like that in so long she'd forgotten what the itch even felt like. "We didn't have sex, Ruby."

The leggy brunette frowned. "Is there something wrong with him?" She asked. Leaning forward, she dropped her voice, "Does he have performance anxiety?" Her face morphed into one of horror. "Don't tell me he's gay," she begged.

Emma snorted. "He's not gay, Ruby. And as for performance anxiety, I highly doubt it." Rolling her eyes, she sighed. "Look, I'm just taking this one step at a time. Right now the date was a good first step. We're going to spend tomorrow with Henry, just hanging out. It'll happen when it happens. There are no plans, there are no expectations. I'm just going with the flow. For once."

"If you don't fuck him, you know I'll try," Ruby warned.

"I'll be sure to let Victor know," Emma snapped.

"So where did you guys go?" Belle interrupted the impending fight, it appeared all the women were feeling rather frisky this morning.

Emma wrapped her hands back around her mug and smiled. "Tony's. He'd stopped by earlier and actually met Tony." The soft smile turned into a dreamy one as she recounted the dinner on the deck over-looking the water and the walk along the pier.

"So did you guys, you know?" Ruby's eyes sparkled.

Emma shook her head. "He wants to do things the right way, and you know, I think that sounds wonderful."

Letting out a very undignified snort, Ruby replied, "Well, I think it sounds boring."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Ruby, slow is good. After everything I've been through, slow is what I need."

"So, are you guys going out again?" Belle asked excitedly.

"He promised to call today," Emma replied, flushing lightly.

"Look at you." Mary Margaret pointed with a soft laugh. "You're actually blushing. This is a really good sign. You like him a lot."

Emma bit her lip and nodded her assent, feeling a bit like a school girl who'd just gone out with the quarterback, wide-eyed with hearts floating over her head. Mary Margaret was right, she liked Killian a lot. It was quite possible that she was already well on her way to falling for the English author.

"It's so romantic," Belle murmured. "Isn't it, Regina?"

Regina let out a grunt and all eyes swung to her. "What?" Emma asked.

Leaning over, Regina wrapped her hand around Emma's wrist. "I'm all for you having fun, Emma, more fun I say, but Em, before you get wrapped up in him, don't you think we should know a little bit more about him?"

Emma's mouth dropped open and she yanked her hand back. "You started this!" Emma protested. "You're the one who went all middle-school girl and texted him from my phone pretending to be me. If you hadn't done that, then none of this would be happening and now you are the one to warn me about moving too fast? You have to be kidding me, Regina!"

Her friend sighed. "I just don't want to see him hurt you. Okay? I thought he'd be fun, not potentially something more."

"Well maybe this is how it's supposed to be," Mary Margaret suggested. "I mean this all happens when you least expect it. Perhaps he showed up for a reason. You weren't expecting it or looking for it, but he stumbled into our town for a reason and now he's here. I don't think you should question it." She paused. "I mean when love comes knocking-"

"Whoa!" Emma held up her hands. "Love? That seems a bit fast. I just like him a lot, okay? And yes, it's like _a lot, a lot_ , but love is such a strong word."

Mary Margaret chuckled. "Sorry, I forgot who I was talking to." She retracted her statement. "But I still stand by what I said. You shouldn't back away just because it's fast or scary or you don't know much about him." She turned her green eyes onto Regina. "I mean how well did you know Robin when he came to town and you started seeing him?" She accused softly.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I still think we should look into him more. Run a background check or _something_."

"No." Emma shook her head adamantly. "We're not doing anything. I'm not doing anything. I'm going to try something new."

"And what's that?" Regina snapped.

"Trust," Emma responded surely. "I'm going to trust Killian."

"Wow." Ruby nodded. "I take back everything I said earlier. Go as slowly as you need to. I like this new Emma." When her alarm rang on her phone, she stood. "Gotta go. I have a shift at the diner. Text me and tell me what he says when he calls." She pressed a kiss to Emma's cheek and waved to the other girls, picking up her purse and her hat.

"Bye, Rubs!" Emma called out, the other girls echoing their own goodbyes.

"Well, I need to run to the office." Regina stood up. "But we're still on for a group dinner tonight, right? BBQ, my place? Robin's very excited."

"We'll be there, no worries," Mary Margaret agreed. "Maybe we should invite Killian?"

Regina's eyes narrowed, but she reluctantly nodded. " _If_ he calls," she assented, "And when he does, you better-"

"I know, I know, the group text will blow up once he calls," Emma promised. "Now go, that infrastructure report won't review itself."

Regina let out a groan and shrugged into her blazer. "Sometimes I hate my job. Working on a Saturday. Of all the things," she grumbled as she left the apartment.

As the clock chimed 10, Belle stood. "I've got to go too, the library opens in an hour."

When the door shut, Mary Margaret turned back to Emma. "So, I know you're on call. Are you going to abandon me for paperwork on Leroy's latest disaster?"

Emma took a sip of her cocoa. "Not a chance. I want to hear about baby number 2."

Mary Margaret let out a squeal and leaned forward diving into the conversation she and David had the night before about starting to try for another baby. This time they were hoping for a girl.

OUAT

It was one o'clock when Emma's cell phone rang. She was elbow deep in potato salad for the BBQ when she found herself tripping over everything from the leg of a dining room chair, to her own feet to reach it. "Hello?" She answered breathlessly.

"Swan?" Killian's deep rumble echoed through the line. "Are you alright?"

Swallowing, Emma took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "Yeah, just tripped trying to get to the phone."

She could practically hear the smirk on Killian's face as he answered, "Well, as long as you're alright, Swan." He paused. "I was wondering if you and Henry may want to go on an adventure with me tomorrow."

Emma hesitated. "An adventure?" She repeated.

He chuckled. "Yes, Swan, an adventure."

"What kind of adventure?"

"The kind where you trust me not to be a bloody serial killer intent on dumping your bodies in the nearest landfill," he quipped.

She snorted. "Well, I didn't note any dead bodies in your apartment, but I didn't exactly look under the floorboards," she teased.

"Is that a yes?" He asked hopefully.

She nodded. "That's a yes."

"Splendid, we'll shove off around 9 AM. Does that work for you?"

Rolling her eyes, Emma moved back over to the potatoes she was peeling. "That works for me. Now, what are you doing tonight?"

"I believe you're about to tell me," he quipped.

"How does a BBQ at Regina and Robin's sound?" She suggested. "I'm making potato salad."

"Well, I would be remiss to miss that. What time should I call on you?"

Emma wanted to laugh at his old-fashioned way of speaking. "How's 4?"

"I'll be there."

When she hung up the phone, Emma immediately opened up the group text. _We_ _'_ _ll both be at the BBQ._ With a giddiness she hadn't felt in months swooping through her stomach, Emma turned her attention back to her potatoes.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: A big thanks to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. Thank you for kicking my ass into gear, otherwise this chapter would've never gotten written! Enjoy some happiness & fluff everyone :) ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _Cause love is a ghost you can_ _'_ _t control_

* * *

Emma was _happy_. She was actually happy for the first time in _months_. It was a simple conclusion that she reached the day after the BBQ, when she, Killian and Henry were on their adventure (a hike in the woods that led to a clearing she'd never even known was there). She realized, as she watched Henry and Killian sword fight with long sticks, that this was happiness and contentment. It felt like the weight that had been resting on her shoulders lifted slightly. Killian was just so easy to be around. It had been two weeks since their first real date, since the BBQ and their hike and she was just enjoying spending time with him. They were getting to know each other slowly, piece by piece stripping away at the bandages that covered their wounds. They were a lot alike, they understood each other, they'd been hurt in such similar ways. He didn't know everything yet, and neither did she, but they knew enough to know they were a lot alike, cut from the same cloth.

Emma was certain that her favorite thing about Killian was how much he loved Henry. In a way, it reminded her of Graham (she thought it would hurt when she realized that, but instead it made her hopeful that she could have something good again, because Graham had been the first real good thing in her life since she cradled Henry against her for the first time). Killian worshipped Henry, and Henry worshipped Killian. From their hike in the woods, to boating in the harbor and drives down to Portland to explore (something Emma had never taken the time to do with Henry), Killian was intent to include Henry in everything. There was no doubt about it in Emma's mind, he was a good man. He was the kind of man she'd always wanted, the kind of man Henry deserved to have in his life. Yes, he was a bit arrogant and dirty-minded (okay, he was _very_ dirty-minded) and he knew how good-looking he was, but Emma liked those traits in him. They made him who he was.

This weekend he was taking them down to New York. Henry was excited, they hadn't been back since they moved from the city up to Storybrooke. She zipped up her suitcase and called up the steps of the loft. "Henry? You ready? Killian will be here-" A knock at the door sounded. "Now!"

The clatter down the steps coupled with a duffle bag being dragged behind them echoed through the loft. "I've got it!" Henry cried out, nearly tripping over the bag in his haste to get to the door.

Emma chuckled, setting her own small bag on the dining room table before going to pick Henry's up from the foot of the staircase. "I can see that," she murmured as Henry flung the door open, bouncing excitedly from foot to foot.

"Killian!" He cried out, jumping in the doorway to hug the Englishman.

"Aye, lad." Killian stepped into their apartment, ruffling the boy's hair. "You ready for the drive down to the city?"

Henry nodded enthusiastically. "Uh huh, this is going to be so much fun. Mom said that we can see Kate and that we're all going out on your boat!"

Killian grinned, his eyes flashing up from Henry to connect with Emma's. "I do think that sounds like a fun weekend. What do you say, Swan, ready to hit the road?"

Picking up their bags, Emma nodded. "I say, yes." She flushed as Killian took both bags from her, the bit of the old world gentleman he really was peeking through. "Thanks."

"My pleasure, love." Leaning forward, he brushed a kiss over her cheek. "And you look smashing today, darling." He winked at her when her blush deepened, spreading across the top of her chest.

Rolling her eyes she shoved his arm lightly. "Thanks, now come on, we've got a long drive ahead of us."

Henry, who was tapping his foot impatiently in the doorway agreed. "That's right! Let's go!"

With a small snort, Emma motioned for Killian to lead the way so she could lock up as they left.

OUAT

The drive to New York City was largely uneventful. Henry talked their ears off continuously about what he wanted to do once they got there. Central Park, the zoo, Times Square, the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building, and the list went on and on and on. It had Emma grinning widely the entire time, the hours slipping by as her son chattered on in the way that only an elementary school kid could. It had been awhile since she'd seen Henry this excited, full of childlike wonder. She hadn't realized how much they both had been barely getting by after Graham's death. It was like they had been frozen in time (like the clock above the library that just flat out refused to work no matter who took a crack at fixing it – Regina swore it was the bane of her reign as mayor), then Killian rolled into town and everything started to change. Emma smiled slightly, wondering if perhaps he could get the clock to start working again too.

They stopped at his apartment, leaving his truck in the garage and their bags upstairs. Henry was already flying towards the street corner to hail a cab so they could head to the 12th precinct to see Kate, all the while explaining to Killian how he and Kate used to have Chinese take-out parties when his mom had to work late catching a bounty. Slipping his hand into hers, Killian tugged Emma into his chest for a quick kiss. The small gesture pulled at her heart. There was something so easy about being affectionate with him. It was never quite that easy with Graham. They were both continuously hyper aware of Henry and of being too affectionate in public, but with Killian, it was almost second nature. In fact, she liked touching him, she liked that he always has a hand on her, that everyone knew she was there with him and that he was there with her.

She furrowed her brow a bit as she wondered when the hell she became that woman, possessive and territorial over her man. Shrugging it off, she yanked Henry further away from the street corner as her boy raised a hand to flag down the cab flying too quickly around the corner, nearly taking the three of them out in the process.

When they arrive at the precinct twenty-five minutes later (Emma decided that she did not miss the traffic of the city, it never took twenty-five minutes to get anywhere in Storybrooke), they're just in time to hear Castle telling the group of detectives and Captain Montgomery a story. Stopping just shy of the bullpen, they listen as Castle regales them with a tale of the man living in 8B. Emma just suppresses a snort as the author builds his story, her eyes taking in the listeners leaning in closely so as not to miss a word. Ryan, Esposito and Captain Montgomery were looking at Castle as if he'd cracked the entire case wide open (based on the pictures on the murder board, it seemed a young lady had been shoved in a washing machine). Kate, on the other hand, was flipping through a file and rolling her eyes. Emma was inclined to agree with Kate. Looking up at Killian, though, she notes that he's fallen into Castle's fairytale as well. _Once an author, always an author_ , she supposed.

Stepping forward, Killian murmured lowly, picking up the end just as Castle paused. "All he ever wanted was to be noticed. That's when he felt the heat of that dryer on his skin. So, he picks up her limp body in his arms and gently places it inside. He almost smiled at his good fortune when he found the quarter in his pocket, slipping it into the slot. Buying the time to do what he does best. Disappear," he finished, his English accent lilting and enticing, lulling the listeners into a false sense of truth. There was no way that story was anything, but a load of bullshit Castle and Killian created.

All eyes spun to Killian and Emma let the snort out this time. "Wow, so this is how you guys solve cases now?" She asked teasingly. "I have oh so much faith in the cops up here. And here Kate was looking for evidence when all she really needed to do was make stuff up."

Kate grinned. "That's what I've been saying since Castle stumbled in here years ago, but this always happens."

"Aunt Kate!" Henry interrupted, throwing himself in the tall woman's arms. While he was distracted, Esposito flipped some of the crime scene photos over, in hopes that Henry hadn't really noticed the autopsy photos or the ones of the woman shoved in a dryer.

"Hey, Henry, wow, look at how tall you are!" Kate grinned. "Before you know it, you're going to be tall enough to be President."

Rolling his eyes with an exasperated sigh that mirrored his mother's, Henry replied, "I have to be old enough, too, Aunt Kate," he reminded her.

"Oh, right, you're not old enough. That's probably good, though, because when you're old enough your mom and I will be living in a senior citizens' home," she teased.

Emma chuckled. "Speak for yourself, old lady." Emma and Kate shared a brief hug as Killian introduced Henry to Ryan, Esposito and Captain Montgomery.

Captain Montgomery stepped back when another officer approached him. "It's nice to meet you, Henry and good to see you, Emma. Run all the neighbors in the building and someone tell me who lives in 8B!" He ordered, following the beat cop away from the murder board.

Emma eyed the board over Kate's head. "So, a dead nanny?" She asked.

Castle nodded as Ryan set Henry up at his desk. "Nanny McDead was found in the dryer."

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt," Emma muttered, one eye on her son, who had pulled his storybook from her bag and was intently reading. She was sure he was somewhat listening, and she gave the others around her a slight nod towards her son, the conversation of the dead woman dropping instantly. "We didn't mean to interrupt, but we wanted to say hi," Emma murmured.

Castle, Beckett, Ryan and Esposito were all grinning at them as Emma's arm absently slipped around Killian's waist. "And remind everyone that if you have time, Sunday we're taking the boat out. It's supposed to be a beautiful day."

"We should all be there. In the meantime," Kate grins, "I'll bring over Chinese tonight?"

"That sounds perfect." Emma grinned. "And, Rick, tell Martha and Alexis they should come. And let Roy know, too." She glanced around them. "Alright, Kid, we've got to leave these people to work. They have a murder to solve."

Shoving his book back in the bag, Henry gave Ryan, Esposito and Castle a high-five before hugging Kate and following his mother and Killian out the door.

They spent the rest of the day milling around Times Square and Central Park. Just wandering and eating street food. When they arrived home, they were exhausted, but happy, content to cuddle in front of the television until Kate arrived with the Chinese food and everyone else joined them.

Dinner was just as easy, the whole lot of them falling into an easy bantering conversation. It was nice. Alexis had Henry at the kitchen table, teaching him poker while the adults listened intently to one of Martha's tales of life in the theater.

"Now you know where Castle gets it from," Killian murmured lowly in Emma's ear, wrapping his arm around her and tugging her into his side.

Emma let out a small chuckle, hiding her face in her wine glass. "And where do you get it from?" She teased.

He pinched her side lightly. "You know you're going to pay for that statement, Swan. I'm not at all melodramatic like Castle is."

Looking up at him incredulously, she arched a brow. "Whatever you say, babe."

His face instantly lost the teasing glint, a soft smile tugging at the edges of it. "Babe," he repeated. "I like it. It suits me."

She flushed lightly. "Yeah, I guess it does."

As the night wound down, only Castle and Beckett were left (Henry wheedled Castle and Killian into telling a joint bedtime story). Opening up a fresh bottle of wine, Emma poured herself and Kate another glass. "It looks like you were booted from bedtime stories. And you used to be Henry's favorite," she teased her friend.

Kate chuckled. "Well, I guess when you have two best-selling novelists at your disposal, who needs a detective?" She took a sip of her wine. "So, you and Killian?"

Emma felt herself flush as she glanced down at her bare feet. "Yeah, me and Killian." She glanced up. "It's good, Kate. It's really good. I know it's only been a couple of weeks, but it's still good."

Squirming to get into a comfortable position, Kate leaned forward, her eyes darting to the staircase that led upstairs. "I have to ask, cause Killian's usual girls are usually the type of women I avoid talking to at all costs, but how's the sex? Cause he's really hot."

Emma chuckled. "He is really hot, and I don't know." She shrugged. "We're taking it slowly, but something tells me that things are about to change very soon." Her green eyes sparkled. "I know I'm ready, I'm not sure if he is or not, though. There's still so much we're learning about each other. We walked on eggshells for so long and now neither of us wants to screw it up."

Kate cocked her head to the side. "Want my advice?" She asked. Emma nodded and waited. "Don't overthink it. Just do it."

Emma hummed. "Just do it," she repeated. "Hey, Kate, want _my_ advice?" She asked.

Kate's brow furrowed. "I need advice?" When Emma nodded, she motioned for her to continue. "Stop overthinking it. You and Castle are dancing circles around each other. Stop overthinking it and just do it." She leaned over and grabbed Kate's wrist. "He really cares about you, Kate. And he's not going anywhere."

From upstairs, Killian and Castle moved into Killian's office after Henry had been tucked in. "So, you and Emma. You finally figured it out and got down and dirty," Castle teased, accepting the glass of rum from Killian.

"We're still figuring things out and as for down and dirty..." Killian's brows wiggled suggestively for a moment. "Not quite yet. I don't want her to have an excuse to run."

"And you think depriving her of sex will make her stay?" Castle asked taking a sip. "Damn, you always have the best rum."

Killian raised his glass in cheers before murmuring, "I'm afraid if we jump in too quickly, things will fall apart, that we'll burn out before things get really good. I'm ready for that, for the really good and with Emma and Henry it's just natural."

"Well, doing things the right way doesn't mean you can't have a little fun along the way," Castle advised.

Killian snorted. "I can't believe I'm even considering taking advice from the man who doesn't have the balls to tell Kate Beckett how he feels."

"What? What are you talking about?" Castle scoffed.

"Please, you've been in love with Beckett since she came into your book party for _Storm Falls_ and took you downtown." Killian chuckled. "You may have fallen quicker if she used the cuffs the first time, you know before you stole her bloody evidence and got yourself arrested. Again."

"Hey, you were there with the horse thing," Castle reminded him.

"Well, it was spring," Killian reminded him.

"And boys will be boys." Castle raised his glass in toast, the two laughing as they clinked together.

It was two hours later when Kate and Castle finally said goodnight to them, leaving Emma and Killian alone downstairs, the apartment quiet. "That was a perfect night," Emma admitted, picking up the empty wine glasses and tumblers, moving towards the kitchen to clean up. Killian and Castle had already cleaned up the mess of the Chinese dinner they'd all indulged in.

"Leave them, Swan," Killian murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist as she set the glasses in the sink. "They'll still be there in the morning." He pressed a kiss to the back of her head. "Come on, it's late and we're both tired, let's go to bed. Henry will be up and roaring in the morning I'm sure."

With a slight nod, Emma let him lead her upstairs. Nerves suddenly swooped low in her stomach as it really settled in that they were sharing a bed. Henry was in the guest room (the room she'd slept in just a few weeks earlier), and she was sleeping with Killian. The question was, was she _sleeping_ with Killian or not?

Chewing on her lip, she watched as he shut the room door with a soft click. "Swan," he stepped in front of her, "stop analyzing. We're just sleeping. There's no pressure here," he promised her.

Stepping into his personal space, her hands pressed against his chest, she made a decision to stop overthinking, just as Kate suggested. "No pressure," she repeated, her fingers flicking open a button. "And I'm not analyzing anymore." At his raised disbelieving brow, she murmured, "I'm _wanting_ now."

He growled lowly at the way her voice dropped. "Bloody hell, love." His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him. "You're sure?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, Killian, I'm sure." Reaching up, she tugged his lips down to hers, letting him walk them backwards to the bed. She let out a small squeal when his hands moved down to her thighs, lifting her off the ground and depositing her on the bed. He crawled up after her, hovering above her. "You okay, there, tiger?" She asked playfully, her legs spreading naturally so she could cradle him between her thighs.

He continued to stare down at her thoughtfully for a moment, his right hand skimming over her curves. "Mhm, just wondering how I got so bloody lucky."

She smirked at him, trying to fight the blush at his admission. "I could show you how lucky you are," she murmured. "But it involves less clothes."

Letting out another growl (it was a sound Emma was determined to hear over and over again and it shot straight through her, causing that coil in her belly to tighten considerably), he pulled her in for a bruising kiss. Emma was certain she'd never been kissed quite like this. It was all-consuming, she felt like she was going to burn to a crisp as his lips trailed from her mouth and down her neck, removing clothing as he went.

There was something easy and natural about being with Killian. And when he was buried inside of her, she wondered briefly why she ever fought her attraction for him in the first place. It was like they were made for each other, moving together in sync, both trying so hard to stifle their moans with Henry just down the hall. Emma had never wished she had magic before, but if she did, she would use it to soundproof their room because she wanted to hear him let go.

She came with a sigh of his name and he followed just after her, a broken groan echoing in her ear. When he rolled off of her, he pulled her into his side, tucking her against him. "You alright, love?" He murmured.

Nuzzling her nose into his chest, Emma let out a hum. "Perfect, babe."

She could feel his grin as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "And just think, Swan, that wasn't even the best we got."

Looking up at him, Emma nodded. "Oh, we can definitely do better." Letting out a yawn, she murmured, "Tomorrow, we can do better tomorrow."

He chuckled and tipped her head up for a short kiss. "Aye, love, we've all the time in the world," he promised her. "I'm not going anywhere."

Snuggling into his warmth, she whispered, "Good."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you to my wonderful beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. I hope you feel better soon! She's sick right now, so everyone send her good vibes! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _I promise you the truth can_ _'_ _t hurt us now_

* * *

"Well," Regina slid tumblers of cider around the kitchen table, "you and Killian seem far closer since your trip to New York," she observed.

Emma felt a flush rise up on her cheeks. "Yeah, we are." She nodded. "It's good. This is good."

Mary Margaret let out a soft sigh. "Isn't love wonderful?" She asked.

Emma snorted. "Again with the 'L' word. You're hopeless, Mary Margaret," she accused, but there was no bite behind the words. She'd been wondering over the last few days if she'd gone and fallen for the English author completely.

"That's what you get when you're best friends with the 21st century Snow White," Ruby groused, taking a sip of her cider. "Regina, you're starting to slack on the rum. There should be more rum in this."

"Stop whining and just drink. I swear, sometimes you have all the warmth of a damn wolf," Regina snapped.

"This coming from the evil queen of mayors," Ruby shot back.

"Okay, you two, that's enough." Belle set her purse on the kitchen table. "I swear, sometimes you two are relentless. Can't we all just get along for a while?"

Will chuckled from behind her. "Good luck with that, love." He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'm going to find the guys."

"They're on the back patio. The kids are playing some sort of dragon and prince game. There's beer and liquor," Regina called out as Will left them.

Pouring herself a glass of cider, Belle settled in her chair. "So, Emma, how was New York?"

Flushing, Emma nodded. "It was fun."

"Oh my god, you totally did the hot Englishman!" Ruby squealed. "Fucking finally." She grinned. "And I do mean that literally," she leered.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes I slept with Killian. Over and over and over again."

"And, was he as good as he looks?" Ruby asked. "Cause he looks like he knows how to turn a woman into a boneless heap instantly."

Emma chuckled. "Oh, he definitely knows what he's doing." Her grin softened. "It was so perfect." She paused, tugging her bottom lip into her mouth as she thought through her words carefully, well-aware of her audience.

"But..." Belle began.

"It can't always be like this. It can't always be easy and perfect. That doesn't exist. And what do I really know about him and-" she started to ramble.

"Stop it," Mary Margaret ordered sharply. Her tone made the other women jump to attention. "Stop second guessing yourself and Killian. Just enjoy it. When something happens, try to take it in stride." She shrugged. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" The small brunette found herself on the receiving end of four pointed stares. "Oh, right." She shrugged. "This time, though, things could be better."

OUAT

" _I don_ _'_ _t think this is a good idea, Papa._ _"_

"Nonsense, my boy, you just stay put where you are. I have a few loose ends that need tying up, then I'll join you down there."

" _It just seems unnecessary. I mean you did divorce her._ _"_

"And you sent _her_ to jail, yet you still tied your loose ends up."

" _Point taken, I_ _'_ _ll see you in a few days, Papa._ _"_

"Of course, Bae, in a few days."

Robert Gold hung up his cell phone, tossing it carelessly in the passenger seat of his Mercedes. Picking up his binoculars, he focused them in on the house across the street. His ex-wife, Belle, was seated in the kitchen, a glass of Regina's cider in her hand, her cheeks slightly flushed from the rum that spiked the drink. She was laughing at something Ruby was telling them. Knowing the waitress, it was either a story about one of her conquests or a patron of the diner (likely both). Gold couldn't help but notice that Belle looked happy and carefree. It made his blood boil that she managed to look it without him.

He let out a growl when two men entered the kitchen. His scowl deepened when one of them, the former thief Will Scarlett, pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Well, what do we have here?" Gold murmured, watching as Sheriff Emma Swan rose gracefully from her seat, her arms winding around a newcomer to the group. Adjusting his binoculars slightly he honed in on the tall, dark-haired man. "It seems I have more than one loose end to tie up," he muttered, tossing his binoculars in the seat by his phone and turning his car back on, tearing away from the mayor's house.

OUAT

Emma was giggling, her hands up under Killian's black t-shirt, skimming over the toned muscle as she threw a leg over his lap to straddle him. "Hi," she murmured.

He chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ears and giving one of the curls a slight tug. "Hi yourself, Swan."

They'd tucked Henry in bed shortly after returning home from dinner at Regina and Robin's. Then they'd promptly broken into her bottle of rum. Now she was pleasantly buzzed, a nice warm feeling seeping through her bones as she steadied herself in her perch on Killian's lap. "Killian," she murmured softly, her breath warm against his ear. "Take me to bed," she requested.

He growled. "Hang on, love." He pushed himself up, only staggering slightly with her added weight before he was moving with purpose towards her bed under the steps. "Now," he deposited her on the bed, slowly crawling up after her, taking the time to discard his t-shirt, "we have to be even quieter than when were in New York." He warned her, his lips skimming over her collarbones. "Can you be quiet, Swan?"

She let out a hum as his hands slid up under her tank top. "Yes," she murmured. Raising a challenging brow, she countered, "Can you?"

He let out a broken groan when she pressed her hips up into his. "Fuck, Swan. One day soon I'm going to take you somewhere away from everyone and I'm going to have you properly. I'm going to listen to you scream my name over and over again."

"Please," she mumbled, helping him get her shirt off. Immediately his teeth latched onto a nipple, tugging at the hardened peek through the fabric of her bra. "Don't stop," she begged. His lips moved across her cleavage, down her flat stomach to the waistband of her shorts. Tugging them and her underwear down her legs together, he reached up to flick her bra open, leaving her deliciously bare to his gaze. She squirmed slightly as he took her in, his eyes darkening as they moved.

"You are so beautiful, Swan," he murmured.

She let out a whine as his hands skimmed up her thighs before moving to her hips. "Killian." She arched up under him.

"Shh, remember, quiet, darling." Adjusting his pants, which were painfully tight now, he shimmied down the bed, spreading her legs before diving in.

Emma let out a moan, turning her head into the pillow to stifle the sound as Killian lapped at her eagerly. Sucking on the little bundle of nerves, Killian slid two fingers into her, groaning at how tight and slick she was. "Let go, Swan. Come for me," he murmured against her. Her back arched a moment later, her vision going white as she came hard. He brought her down slowly, nuzzling at her mound before he crawled up to lay next to her.

Her eyes fluttered open and connected with his. He was looking at her with a mixture of lust and something else. She thought it looked suspiciously like the 'L' word Mary Margaret kept throwing around. "Wow," she murmured.

"Wow indeed, Swan," he leered at her. "You should know that you taste bloody magnificent." She flushed at his words, rolling her eyes. He had that smirk on his face that indicated he knew just how talented he was with that mouth and those fingers.

Reaching over, Emma swiped at the corner of his lips where a bit of her essence was smeared. Without a second thought, she popped her thumb in her mouth, humming at her own taste. She watched as his eyes darkened even more. "Yup, wow," she confirmed.

He growled, his hand sliding over her stomach. "You're a bloody mix, Swan," he groaned into her shoulder.

She flexed her hips up, wrapping her legs around him and flipping them so she was hovering above him. "You're wearing too many clothes, Killian."

He smirked up at her. "You should do something about that, love."

And she did, enjoying the brief amount of control she had when she took him into her mouth before he yanked her up, ready to drive into her until she swore she was seeing stars behind her closed lids.

OUAT

Going back to work after their mini-vacation was difficult. She found it more difficult to focus on the mundane task of keeping Leroy out of trouble. Still, summer was finally upon them and Henry was no longer in school, instead he spent his days with Mary Margaret, Neal and Roland (Emma had to admit that it was nice to have a friend who was a teacher, that way Henry was never really alone).

What made Emma the happiest, though, was that Killian didn't seem to have any intention of actually leaving Storybrooke. He spent a considerable amount of time at the library doing research for his next book and he spoke briefly of jetting down to New York to bring _The Jolly Roger_ up here for the season. It made Emma's stomach swirl with butterflies when he talked about that. It made what they had seem more real, more permanent and less like a fling.

It was lunch on a Wednesday when he brought it up again. "So, love, Robin has a few days off and he and I were discussing bringing my ship up here," he informed her over grilled cheese sandwiches at Granny's. She'd met him there with Henry in tow. Of course he'd immediately jumped at the chance to help Granny make sundaes, so they lost him as soon as he shoved enough food down his throat to be deemed eating a full lunch.

"Boys weekend with another Brit. Cute," Emma teased.

"Well, Will is going to join us too, he just wants to make sure Belle will be okay alone up here. I was thinking, if Mary Margaret and David are amenable as well, we may take Neal, Roland and Henry with us. A lad's weekend. I know David and Victor will have to work, but we'd only be gone for two days." He was hesitant to suggest it, Henry wasn't his son and he'd only been dating Emma for a few weeks, but he hoped to bond with the lad and with Robin and Will there...

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. I wouldn't worry about Belle, David or Mary Margaret, I'd make sure Regina's on board, though. If Robin's got a few days off, I can't see her letting him go, but I think it sounds like fun." She grinned at him. "It's okay, Killian, I trust you."

Reaching over, Killian laced their hands together. "Thank you, love, but this is trusting me with a lot. This is trusting me with your boy."

Emma glanced over behind the counter of Granny's, her eyes shining when they landed on her son learning how to spray the whipped cream on in a perfect swirl. "Yeah, I know, but something tells me that you're not going anywhere any time soon," she murmured hopefully.

He squeezed her hand. "Not by a long shot, Swan," he promised her softly.

"Good." She nodded her head, reaching over for one of his fries. "I swear, Granny's is amazing."

Killian shook his head. "How have you eaten a plate of onion rings, your sandwich and now my fries and you're still so tiny?"

"Chasing Leroy has its perks." She winked at him.

OUAT

Emma was surprised when Regina gave Robin permission to go with the guys to New York. Because everyone else was going, Emma insisted that David take the two days off and go with them, he should get to bond with the guys as well (and one more person there to watch Henry was an added bonus). Victor also managed to get the days off from the hospital, completely putting Emma (and the other mothers') mind at ease with the trip. There was something about no female supervision that made Emma a bit hesitant, so a doctor wouldn't be a bad addition to the group.

They were loading up the rental car that Killian had picked up from Portland the day before (a massive van that could hold all of them), when everything went spiraling out of control.

It happened so quickly, the group of them standing outside of Granny's after breakfast listening to Regina's final lecture before they left. The car came careening out of nowhere, whipping around the block and sending Will flying to the opposite curb instantly.

Pandemonium ensued as Regina hurried the kids in the diner, Robin called for an ambulance and Victor, Emma and Belle went sprinting to Will's side. "Is he okay?" Belle cried out as Victor started an examination. "What's going on? Is he alright?" She cried out.

"Get her back," Victor ordered sharply.

Taking her arm, Emma led her towards Ruby. "Come on, Belle, let him work," she murmured softly.

"No, I need to know, is he okay?" She cried.

"Victor's the best, Belle, you know that." Ruby wrapped her arm around her shaking friend. "He just needs space."

"And I need Will," Belle murmured.

Emma caught David's arm. "Go to the station, I got the first few numbers on the plate. It was a Maine license plate, 3N56, 4-door sedan."

"It was a Ford," Killian offered up. "Probably a Focus."

David nodded, moving swiftly towards his wife's car. "Keep me posted."

Emma's stomach swirled as she left Ruby with Belle to see if Victor needed anything. She knew things had been too perfect. Now all hell had broken loose.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you to my wonderful beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia! You're awesome! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _So let the words slip out of your mouth_

* * *

Emma paced the hospital lobby, already on the phone with the state police. David and Robin immediately set up a perimeter around Granny's, but so far there'd been no sign of the car. "Thank you, if you find anything, please call me," she requested before hanging up.

"Swan?" She looked over just as Killian entered the hospital. "Any updates?"

She shook her head. "Will's still in surgery. We haven't seen Vic yet. Belle's a mess. Ruby's with her. Where are the kids?"

"Mary Margaret took them to her place. Granny brought something to eat over. Regina's at town hall, seeing what she can pull together." He held out a to-go cup. "It's cocoa, drink it, Swan, you need to stay focused."

She accepted the cup gratefully, taking a long sip of the hot beverage. "Thanks. Nothing from the state police, yet either," she murmured.

"Any idea who it was?" He asked softly.

She bit her lip. "Yes, actually, I do have an idea and I don't like it. It means that trouble is blowing back into town."

Killian's brow furrowed. "Who do you think it was, love?"

"I think it was Belle's ex-husband." Killian's brows rose at her statement. "All of us were standing in the street. That car was aimed at Will. And while Will was a troublemaker, it was never anything too big and he never pissed off anyone other than Granny from time to time. The only person with a motive to run him down would be Gold."

"Gold?" Killian asked.

Emma hummed. "Belle's ex-husband. I never completely understood what she saw in him, but she saw goodness. She saw goodness no one else did and then he just left her."

Killian nodded. "He was..." Killian hesitated briefly, not exactly wanting to bring it up at the moment.

"Neal's dad, yeah, that was a shock to me, too." Emma pressed her fingers against her temple. "If they're both coming back to town then we're in so much trouble," she murmured. "There's no telling what they'll do or who they'll hurt." She shook her head. "Maybe I should get Henry out of town. Take him down to New York and leave him with Kate until this is straightened out."

Resting his hands on her shoulders, he replied, "Swan, I think you should confirm that this was Belle's ex-husband before you go shipping Henry off. You and I both know the lad won't go quietly. He'll want to stay with you."

Sighing, Emma let her head drop to his shoulder. "I know, I know, I just don't want to put him in any danger..." she hesitated slightly.

"And? There's something more, Swan. I can see it, it's written all over your face," he accused softly.

"Graham made me happy," she murmured. "And Neal and his father took that from me and-"

"I know, love." Killian sighed. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, but it's over. They can't hurt you like that again and-"

"But they can, Killian." Emma gripped the front of his plaid button down tightly. "Don't you get it, Killian. They can hurt me like that if they hurt you." She shook her head. "And what's to stop them? They already killed Graham. Gold knew him and helped Neal anyhow. They don't know you. What loss would you be to them?"

Killian knew it was the wrong thing to feel at the moment, but he felt incredibly happy that Emma was afraid to lose him, that he meant enough to her to be a weakness. Cupping her face in his hands, he raised her head to look up at him. "Don't worry about me, love. I'm a survivor," he promised. "Now, Ruby is here with Belle, so why don't you and I go check on the perimeter and see if our fine mayor has discovered anything."

OUAT

The perimeter search turned up the Focus, but a thorough search of the car showed no fingerprints and the plate indicated the car was stolen from Augusta. When Emma and Killian finally tucked Henry in for the night, the only good news they had was that barring any complications, Will would be just fine.

"You're going to make yourself sick worrying like this, love." Killian pulled her into his side tucking her little body against his. "You need to rest."

She closed her eyes, rolling over to press her nose into the v of his t-shirt. "I just know it's them, Killian. They're back and-"

"And it's going to be alright, Swan. This time you're prepared for them," he reminded her.

She snorted. "I don't feel very prepared. Tell me, Killian, how am I prepared? They just ran over one of my best friends and-"

"And you know it's them," he cut in. "You know their history and their patterns now. They have an MO. You're not going to be blindsided like you were last time. You have an entire town looking for them. The state police are after them. If they're smart, they'll clear out of Maine altogether. Besides, if it was just Belle's ex-husband, then I highly doubt he'll be back. He ran over her boyfriend and he's in critical care in the hospital. That's got to be enough." She hesitated still. "What else has you worried?"

She let her fingers skim under his t-shirt, seeking out his natural warmth. She was so cold, frigid and scared. "If they saw Belle with Will, then they saw me with you and-"

"And I'm not going anywhere, Swan. Just forget about it. They can't hurt me. Alright?" He assured her. "Now please, stop worrying about that and close your eyes. You need to get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

She nodded. "M'kay." She sighed, tightening her grip around Killian, as if holding him closer to her could protect him. "Killian?" She whispered.

"Yes, love?"

She swallowed hard. "I'm really glad you're here. I'm really glad you stayed and-"

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "And?" He asked hopefully, not wanting to pressure her, but wanting to hear how she honestly felt.

"I think that I'm..." she paused and sighed, leaning up to hover above him. "I have very strong feelings for you, Killian. I'm afraid of losing you. I'm afraid of something happening or of you leaving or-"

"Hey." He reached up, carding a hand through her hair. "I'm not going anywhere, and I have those same feelings for you, Emma," he assured her. Tugging her back down into his arms, he murmured, "About bloody time you said something," he teased.

She smacked his chest lightly. "It's only been a few weeks," she reminded him.

"Please, darling, you were attracted to me the moment you laid eyes on me in Granny's," he murmured in her ear.

She snorted. "Dream on, pirate." She yawned and he chuckled. "Night, Killian."

"Night, Swan."

OUAT

The Augusta police arrived early the next morning to tow the vehicle back down to its proper owner. They had nothing new in regards to the canvas, traffic cameras showed there was one person in the car. Emma was sure it was Gold, but the image wasn't clear enough and the man (if he was a man) was covered. Regina was moving to hold off on new infrastructure and work on upgrading traffic cameras around the city.

The only good news was that Will appeared to be out of the woods. Victor was sure he would make a full recovery, but he was going to need physical therapy to help strengthen his broken leg. That afternoon, Granny brought lunch to the hospital and the group crowded in Will's room. Robin and Killian did their best to make him laugh to watch him wince due to his cracked ribs and everything seemed to lighten up a little bit. It was enough to make Emma hopeful that Killian had been right, this was Gold's plan. He ran down Belle's boyfriend and he was gone now.

"Knock, knock." The group turned at the accented voice in the doorway.

Emma was up in a second, hand on the butt of the gun on her hip, the kids pushed to the other side of the bed. "Gold," she replied.

Belle kept her place perched on the edge of Will's bed, her hand clasped in his, squeezing tightly. "Robert." She nodded curtly.

"I just came by to offer my condolences." He waved an elaborate bouquet in the air. "And I brought these."

Robin stepped in front of the group, snatching the flowers. "Where were you yesterday morning?" He asked coolly.

Gold grinned. "Why, I was down in Boston. Hadn't yet arrived." He smiled disarmingly at the group. "I flew in yesterday evening and heard the terrible news." His eyes landed on Killian, who was standing next to Emma. "It seems, Ms. Swan, that you still keep questionable company."

She snorted. "There's nothing 'questionable' about the company I keep now. Though when I ran with your son, his company was questionable."

She watched as Gold's eyes hardened. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to disagree." He moved towards her slowly. She was surprised when he stopped in front of Killian. "A pleasure as always, Lieutenant Jones." He nodded briskly, spinning on his heel and leaving with a wave, calling out, "Feel better, dearie!" to Will as the door slammed shut behind him.

All eyes turned to Killian. Emma's mouth opened and closed for a moment. "You know him?"

With a sigh, Killian ran a hand through his hair. "Aye, love, that I do."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for everything! Sorry in advance! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _I know that we're both afraid_

* * *

The room was completely silent after Killian gave them an affirmative answer. Clearing her throat, Emma slowly asked again. "Killian, you know Gold?" She didn't want to hear him say yes. She wanted to hear that he'd never met him, that Gold dug up information just to screw with them and that it was all a game. She didn't want to hear that Gold and Neal had potentially sent Killian here to destroy her. To destroy her _again_.

Scrubbing his hand over his face, Killian nodded. "Aye. I didn't know it was the same man," he murmured. "It seems he's yet to change."

"What do you mean by that? And how do you know Robert?" Belle asked, her voice rising steadily, an angry flush covering her face as she shifted on Will's bed, not even noticing his wince when her hand came in contact with his broken leg.

"Belle, lass, breathe," Will mumbled, gently squeezing her hand.

"No, I want to know." She jerked her hand away from his and stood, lightly shoving Killian backwards. "Did Robert send you to spy on me? On us? Is there a reason that you're here now?" She accused.

Emma stepped in between Belle and Killian, aware that all the kids were in the room and that if they got too loud, other members of the hospital staff, patients and visitors would be able to hear them clearly. "I don't think this is the place for that conversation." She turned. "Regina, could you-"

"No problem. Henry's got things at our place already," Regina replied, anticipating Emma's question before she could even fully articulate it.

"But Mom!" Henry protested.

"No buts, kid." She turned back to Killian. "We need to talk." Emma motioned to the door.

Belle latched onto Emma's arm. "Emma, I need-"

"We all need answers, Belle. I'll get them. Just stay with Will. Take care of him. Robin and David will keep an eye on things." She nodded to her two deputies, knowing they would grab a few other townspeople to set up a watch on Will's hospital room, before nudging Killian. "Let's go."

The ride back to her loft was silent. Emma's grip on the steering wheel was so tight her knuckles were white. Killian kept his eyes trained out the window, absently rubbing his fingers over his wrist, the ghost pains from his past haunting him again. It was something he hadn't thought about since he met Emma. It seemed the gods didn't want him to be happy for long. Or perhaps it was Milah, making sure he was as alone as she was.

When the apartment door shut behind them, Emma pressed her forehead against the cool wood and took a few deep breaths before she found her voice. She swallowed hard, asking the question she didn't want answered, but needed answered in a quiet voice, "Did he send you here?"

"What?" Killian asked stupidly.

"Did Neal send you here?" She spun slowly to face him. "Did he send you here to torture me just a little more? Did you come here to make me _fall in love_ with you only to rip my already fragile world apart?" Her voice rose slowly. "How could you do that to me? Am I really worth so little? And what about Henry? How the hell do you expect me to explain this to him? As just another disappointment that I've brought into his life. How could you do this to us?" She shook her head. "I don't know why I ask. If you associate yourself with _them_ , then that should be explanation enough." She jumped to accuse him before he could even speak.

Killian ground his teeth together in an attempt to keep from screaming at her. "Are you quite finished convicting me of my sins without hearing what I have to say, love? Or are you just going to keep throwing accusations my way without bothering to learn the truth?"

"The truth is I'm never enough for anyone and I should've known better. I did know better, but I chose not to listen to common sense. I chose to trust you. My mistake."

She pushed past him and he latched onto her arm, spinning her into his chest. "No, you don't get to walk away from me like that." He shook his head. "You don't get to tear me down without hearing what I have to say first. And I'm insulted that you think I would be friends with someone like Gold. I thought you knew me better than that. I thought you trusted me."

She snatched her arm out of his grasp. "I did trust you, I don't know. So tell me, Killian, how do you know him so well?"

"Because he murdered the woman I loved," Killian spewed out, his mouth clamping shut the moment the words were out of his mouth.

Emma's face paled and she took a step back. "Excuse me?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I haven't been entirely forthcoming about my own past," he admitted. "I told you that Milah died." His right hand immediately moved to his left forearm, where her name was tattooed in an intricate script. He'd told her a bit about Milah after their first time in New York, wrapped up in the sheets of his bed with the darkness surrounding them like a cocoon. He'd told her how strong and fierce Milah was, and that she'd died suddenly. He didn't offer up any details and Emma hadn't pried for them. It was something she was sorely regretting now.

"She was murdered?" Emma asked quietly, guessing the rest.

"Aye, right before my very eyes." He clenched his fist, moving towards her small bar and pouring a glass of rum. He downed the entire tumbler before he could continue. "I met her just after I left the British Navy. Liam had been killed on a mission and nothing seemed to matter any longer." He poured another glass and took a long sip of rum before sighing. "I wound up wandering into Scotland. I didn't know where I wanted to be, but I knew I couldn't be in England anymore and one night in a pub I met Milah." He set the glass down, once again fingering the tattoo on his arm.

"How did you get involved with Gold?" The question came out sharper than Emma intended it to and Killian flinched.

"Milah was beautiful. Tall and strong with bright blue eyes and long dark hair and this spirit that just captivated me." He paused. "And she was so sad. She looked so lost sitting in that pub alone and I found myself drawn to her. I fell in love with her that night." He smiled softly. "It was a month before I found out she was married. I knew she was older than me. Much older than me, actually, nearly twenty years my senior, but it never mattered when we were together," he admitted. "In fact, her being married didn't really matter to me at all. She wanted to leave her husband. She said he was a bad man." Leaning heavily against the wooden bar. "And he was. Robert 'Rumpelstiltskin' Gold."

Emma's brow furrowed. "I'm sorry, what?"

"That was his nickname. He was a mob boss." Emma's eyes widened, but Killian continued. "I told Milah we would just go. Her son was about my age, he was grown and had already run off. Even Gold couldn't find him. I told her we'd leave in the night. So we did. We went to the docks to hop a boat to France. He found us there." Absently Killian rubbed his wrist again. "He killed her. Stabbed her in the heart with this dagger that had his nickname scrawled in the blade. It was a wicked weapon, with jagged edges. That was his MO. One of his lackeys broke my hand and wrist when I tried to get away to stop him, to protect Milah." He held up his left hand. She knew that it bothered him on occasion, but he said it as a long-forgotten break. "He left me alive so I would know what it was like to be alone, just as he was."

"How did he end up here?"

Killian shrugged. "I took off for France and then hopped a plane to the United States shortly after. I would guess that someone overthrew him. It happened quite often. I know he was obsessed with finding his son. He probably had a lead that he was here and decided to start over. Met Belle I'd assume. I've done my best to push him from my mind. I wanted to kill him, but I didn't have the resources or the strength to go up against him at the time. As time passed I had to move on with my life. I met Castle and that helped straighten me out a bit," he admitted.

"And how did you wind up in Storybrooke?" Emma voice was a hoarse whisper.

He looked up at her for the first time. "Luck," he admitted. "It was like I could feel Milah everywhere and I had to get out, I had to get away from it all and so I left the city and just drove. I was hungry when I ran across the Storybrooke exit. It was as if the gods stepped in and then gave me a forceful nudge and there you were. It was like I was drowning and you saved me, like coming up for air."

Emma sniffed, wiping away at tears before turning back around. "You should've told me."

"I would've told you I knew Belle's ex-husband if I knew they were the same man. I didn't know, Emma. And as for not telling you about my past-"

"I've told you everything," Emma shouted suddenly, the anger at forcing her own walls down, only to be met with secrets and half-truths ripping her heart in two. It took everything in her to tell him about her past, to let him in, and yet he hadn't afforded her the same courtesy. "I've told you about the foster system, about Neal, about prison, about Graham, you know it all and yet I know nothing about you. I didn't even know you were in the damn Navy!"

"These kinds of things come in time, lass," Killian interrupted.

"Time? How much time, Killian? I don't know anything about you. How did you manage that? Or am I just that gullible to fall in love with someone without even knowing who they really are?"

" _Who I really am?_ " He was by her side in an instant, spinning her to face him and shaking her shoulders slightly. "You bloody well know who I am. You may not know how I got every scar yet, but you certainly know who I am."

She tugged her quivering bottom lip between her teeth. "I don't think so," she disagreed. He opened his mouth to protest, but she stepped out of his reach. "I think you should go, Killian. I think that you being here is too much, it's too hard and I can't trust you."

"You can't trust me," he repeated slowly.

"No, I can't trust you." She tried to keep her voice steady as she repeated the words, to stay strong. The last thing she wanted in her life was more drama, was more heartbreak. And she didn't want any connections to Gold or Neal. She just wanted them gone. She wanted to eradicate them from her life and having Killian in it would only bring them back. "Please, leave."

He swallowed hard and gave her a half nod. "As you wish." With a frightening amount of speed, he was in her bedroom, packing up the few belongings he still had there. When he was once again standing in her entryway, bag tossed over his shoulder and keys in hand, he murmured, "Tell Henry goodbye for me." She nodded and watched him leave.

The minute the door was shut, a sob tore its way out of her throat, her knees hitting the hardwood floor beneath her as her entire body shook. She knew deep down she shouldn't have gotten attached, that she should've stayed away. It seemed as though the universe saw fit to prove her right.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: I want to give a big thank you to my beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. I've been working her overtime lately to get these chapters out! I hope everyone at least sort of enjoys this chapter! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _We both made the same mistakes_

* * *

" _Emma?" A pounding sounded on the other side of the door, but Emma ignored it, instead focusing on the papers spread out in front of her. "Emma, I know you're in there, your car is downstairs. Now open up the damn door," Regina demanded._

" _Regina, yelling at her like that won't solve anything," Mary Margaret chastised._

" _Belle wants answers. I want answers. Henry wants to know what's going on. She needs to open the fucking door," Regina snapped._

" _We all want answers, Regina, but screaming at her and demanding them won't get them. We need to be kind and understanding and-"_

" _Does singing zippity-do-da and making friends with birds and squirrels and bunnies ever get tiring for you?" Regina snipped._

 _Emma could practically hear Mary Margaret refraining from rolling her eyes. "No," she answered smartly. "Now shut up." She tapped lightly on the door. "Emma, sweetie, come on and open up. We just want to make sure you're alright."_

With a sigh, Emma pushed herself to her feet, letting the blanket she was wrapped in drop to the floor as she trudged to the door.

" _Yeah, because that worked so well," Regina sneered._

" _Your way didn't work any better and-"_

"Will you both please shut the hell up?" Emma asked as she threw the door open. "Seriously, the station is going to get calls from other tenants in the building complaining about your yelling," she snapped.

Both women stopped and stared at Emma. Her hair was tangled around her head, her make up from the day before was smeared, there were dark circles under her eyes and she was pale. "Oh, Emma," they both sighed together.

Emma waved them off. "Don't 'oh Emma' me," she ordered with a sigh. "I'm fine. I'm actually working."

Both women glanced towards the living room floor where papers were spread out. Regina leaned towards Mary Margaret. "She's going all Beautiful Mind on us," she murmured.

"Shut up," Mary Margaret hissed. "Okay, walk us through it," she requested.

Nodding, Emma settled in her spot on the floor. "Okay, come look. So, I don't have any friends who work in Boston, but Kate does. She put in a call to the Boston PD and asked if they could pull flight records to see if Gold really was on the plane when he said he was. My bet is that he wasn't, someone else was using a fake name and ID."

"How on earth would he get one of those?" Regina asked.

"He was former Scottish mafia, it'd be easy." She waved them off. "Anyhow, someone else would've flown into Maine under his name. The question is, are they still here or have the gone elsewhere? If they were smart, they would've left Maine and gone somewhere else, like NYC. Kate's going to help me check into that, too."

"Hold on a minute." Mary Margaret held up a hand. "Did you say Scottish mafia?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, so the black market would be a piece of cake for him."

"How exactly do you know this?" Regina questioned.

Emma swallowed hard. "Killian told me."

"Killian was in the mob?" Mary Margaret's voice was scandalized.

Emma was already shaking her head. "No, but he had an affair with Gold's wife. That's how he knows him. Can we not now? I can't talk about him. I can't handle that. He's gone and I'm alone and now I'm focusing all of my energy on Gold and Neal. Okay?"

Reaching over, Mary Margaret clasped Emma's hand in hers. "Emma, are you sure? I think talking may help and-"

"Oh for the love of god, Snow White, shut up. Whatever you need, Emma, we're here for you. So," she slid out of her blazer, tossing it on the couch behind them, "where can I start?"

OUAT

Three hours later, Regina stood. "Robin's headed to the hospital to relieve Leroy. I've got to get home to the kids." Leaning over, she pressed a kiss to Emma's cheek. "Call if you find anything. I'll handle the explanation to Henry. Okay?" She glanced over at Mary Margaret. "Make sure she eats something."

Mary Margaret nodded. "We need a break anyhow. How about we go pick up something from Granny's?"

Emma picked up her phone as it rang. "You go. I'm going to stay here and keep working." At their pointed looks she sighed. "I'll be alright. Okay?"

"Alright," Mary Margaret acquiesced.

The moment the door was closed behind her friends, Emma answered, "Kate? Do you have something?"

" _You'll never believe who just got pulled over for speeding," Kate screeched._

"Who?" Emma asked.

" _Robert Gold, but get this, he's only thirty-three," Kate sang out._

"What?" Emma asked.

" _The picture on the license, it's Neal. And he's the same Robert Gold that flew into Maine and then promptly rented a car and drove down to New York. I've got cops trying to pick him up now," Kate informed her._

Emma glanced at the clock on the wall. "I'll be there in five hours." She hung up her phone quickly dashed into her bedroom. She had to get out of the apartment before Mary Margaret got back.

OUAT

It was nearly thirty minutes later when Mary Margaret pushed open the door to Emma's loft. "Sorry, but Granny wanted an update. My, but that woman can talk and- Emma?" She called out, dropping the bags on the floor when she saw the living room was cleared of papers. "Shit," she muttered. Her eyes landed on a single piece of paper fluttering from the breeze from the fan. Nearly tripping in her haste to pick it up, she skimmed it quickly.

"Damn it!" She tripped on her way back to her purse, fumbling with her phone. "Regina, Emma's gone."

OUAT

Emma knew her little bug couldn't outrun a sheriff's car, so she dashed to the station to switch cars. She'd been grateful that no one was around at the time and her car was still parked in the lot. The lights and siren would get her well out of David and Robin's reach, even if they used their own lights and sirens. Based on the insane amount of phone calls, she knew that Mary Margaret had found her note and she was confident they'd watch Henry.

This was something she had to handle alone. And she was far more comfortable handling it in another state, five hours away from her son. She didn't want him in anymore danger. She wanted to be there when Neal was arrested and she never wanted Henry anywhere near them again. She was certain that Gold would head back to New York now, too. Once he knew Neal was in danger, there was nowhere else he'd rather be.

OUAT

"She did what?" Killian screeched.

"She ran off to New York alone," Regina repeated. "You read the damn note." Regina motioned to the note still clutched in Killian's hand. Rolling his eyes at the mayor, Killian dug his phone out of his pocket, quickly scrolling until he found what he was looking for.

" _Castle."_

"What the hell did Kate tell Emma that has her flying off to New York City alone?" Killian demanded through clenched teeth.

" _Hi, hello, how are you?" Castle teased._

"Richard Alexander Rogers," He threatened Castle using his given name.

" _Whoa, okay, okay, Kate is pissed at you and she's not letting me get involved because she knows I'll tell you. So I don't know," Castle admitted._

"And you haven't gone spying?" Killian asked incredulously. "Or tried to pry information out of Ryan and Esposito?"

" _They don't know what's going on either. She's keeping us all in the dark. Thanks for that by the way. Why the hell did you lie to Emma anyhow? Why not just tell her? You would've saved yourself a lot of trouble and-"_

"You're going to lecture me on relationships? That's great," Killian sneered. "Look, just keep Emma safe. I'm on my way." He hung up. "I'm going to New York."

"You're not going anywhere near her. Not if Gold wants you dead." David stepped between Killian and the door. "I don't want her in anymore danger than she's already putting herself in and-"

"And you can't keep me away from her, mate. I love her and it's my job to protect her."

"You're an author, what the hell can you even do?" Regina snapped.

"Oi! I was in the Navy. I can do a lot of bloody good. Now, step out of my way," he ordered, picking up his coat and his bag.

Robin sighed. "Fine, but I'm coming with you. There's no way I'm letting you go down there without me. Besides, a squad car will get you there faster."

"I'll stay up here, keep tabs on things, work with the state police some more," David offered.

Killian sighed. "Fine, but you've got no more than twenty minutes and then we better be on the road," Killian warned. "If not, I'm leaving without you. She's got enough of a bloody head start as it is."

OUAT

Emma wasn't sure how much of a head start she'd gotten on whoever was sent to follow her (she honestly wouldn't be surprised if it was Killian), but she hoped it was enough for her and Kate to handle things on their own without anyone else interfering.

When she pulled into the 12th precinct twenty minutes later, she was hyped up on caffeine, bouncing from foot to foot in the elevator. When she stepped out, she was greeted with the sight of Kate nearly bouncing on the toes of her boots. "Emma! There you are!" She cried out.

"What's going on?" Emma asked quickly.

Kate waved a piece of paper in the air. "We have an address." For the first time since Killian walked out her front door Emma felt a bit of hope

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her help. Your continued support means the world to me! I hope everyone (sort of) enjoys this chapter! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _An open heart is an open wound to you_

* * *

"Bloody infuriatingly stupid woman," Killian muttered under his breath as Robin's squad car flew down 95 towards New York. "I can't believe she went running off to New York by herself and didn't tell anyone. These guys are too dangerous for her to be pulling a stunt like that."

Robin snorted. "Really? Don't you know Emma at all? Of course she did something this stupid. She's got a one track mind, she's stubborn and her walls give her more protection than the ruddy Great Wall of China provides." He sighed. "I just can't believe you tried to hide things from her. I thought you had a better grasp on her personality than that. Secrets and Emma don't mix well. She's got big trust issues."

Scrubbing his hand over his face, Killian let out his own sigh, his shoulders slumping forward. "I wasn't trying to hide anything. I just wasn't ready yet." His head fell against the glass window next to him. "You know she's not the only person on this bloody planet who's had a shoddy life and has issues."

"Listen, mate, we've all had heartbreak and loss, you more so than most, but the only way to make a relationship work, when you've got all this baggage, is to be completely honest with the other person. And the fact that Emma opened up to you is an incredible feat unto itself. I've never met anyone as closed off as she is," Robin admitted.

"I understand that, Robin, but people also have to do this on their own time. You can't force it. I trust Emma, believe me, and I love her, I know I do, but I haven't known her that long. To share my past with someone-"

"It can be difficult," Robin surmised. "To hand over that much trust to someone when they can use it against you."

"Exactly, but on the other hand, when that person is Emma, you have to worry about her running off half-cocked like this." He groaned. "She'll be the death of me."

"She'll be the death of all of us," Robin grunted in agreement. They were still forty-five minutes away from the city. Emma had a little over an hour head start on them, so she should already be in the city following whatever lead Kate had found.

OUAT

Emma and Kate pulled up in front of an old apartment building. "This is a good idea, right?" Emma asked slowly. She was suddenly not completely sure about what she and Kate had planned. The idea that Ryan and Esposito weren't here wasn't sitting well with her. They'd lied to everyone except Captain Montgomery.

Kate rolled her eyes. "SWAT is here." She motioned to the van parked in the alleyway and the men checking their guns and talking quietly surrounding it. "And Montgomery knows we're here. He approved it. Now just don't be a cowboy and you'll be fine. You're a trained professional, Emma. If Castle manages to stay alive, I'm sure someone with actual training can, too."

Emma snorted. "Good point," she agreed.

"And when we're done here, we're going to break open a bottle of wine and you're going to finally explain to me why you broke up with Killian," Kate told her matter-of-factly. "Without the lies you've spun me over the phone," she interrupted before Emma could protest. "I know you, Emma. You're one of my only close friends. I know when you're lying."

Emma sighed. "So this is how everyone else must feel when I accuse them of lying because I just know."

Kate nodded. "Yup, that's exactly how we feel when you pull that shit on us. Now," she checked her gun, "check your gun and let's get the bastard."

Emma grinned, pulling her own gun out and checking the clip. "I've been looking forward to this day for a long time now."

OUAT

Esposito leaned against Ryan's desk. "Where is she?"

"Captain said she was running an errand," Ryan answered absently, flipping through a file without even looking up. He had plenty of paperwork to catch up on, so if Beckett was taking a personal day, he was planning on spending his time finishing up paperwork that was starting to collect dust.

"And you bought that?" Esposito scoffed. "Some cop you are. Something's up. Even Castle doesn't know what's going on," Esposito pointed out, motioning to the elevator as Castle stepped off carrying two to-go cups of coffee, even though Beckett wasn't at the station.

"Castle doesn't know what?" Castle approached with the standard to-go coffee he always brought for Beckett. "Wait, where is she?" He noted that the lamp on her desk was off and there was no jacket on the back of her chair. He looked around, his eyes wide and a frown dipping his lips downward. He looked like a lost puppy who'd run off from his owner at the park.

Esposito shrugged and crossed his arms. "Running an errand."

Castle's face fell even more. "Without me?" His voice cracked slightly in devastation and Ryan and Esposito both snickered.

"Without any of us." Esposito confirmed.

"Wait, does this have to do with Emma being in town? Is she here yet?" Castle asked quickly as he glanced at his watch. "I guess she could be here already," he murmured.

Ryan shut the file with a small thud, spinning in his chair. "Emma's in town?" He asked. "I didn't know Jones was back. Do they have a lead?" The group had stopped looking into Neal and Gold. Every alley they'd gone up had gone cold, so Emma told them to drop it. It wasn't the NYPD's case, it was the Storybrooke Sheriff's Department's job to find them. The NYPD had their hands full with all the crazies who live in New York.

"Now, you're interested?" Esposito asked with an eye roll. "But when I was curious you weren't."

"Shut up and let the man speak," Ryan ordered. "Tell us everything you know."

Castle set the cups of coffee down and shrugged out of his blazer tossing it onto the back of his chair. "Jones called me early this morning, wanted to know what lead Beckett had. I guess Emma just took off without warning. I didn't know she was looking into Emma's stuff anymore. And I didn't think you guys did, either."

Ryan stood up and shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "You don't think they would run off alone do you? I mean, they'd at least tell someone where they were going or what they were doing, right?"

"I'm asking the Captain." Esposito moved swiftly through the precinct with Ryan and Castle on his heels. He knocked sharply on Captain Montgomery's office door before barging in. "What's Beckett up to?"

Roy Montgomery raised a dark eyebrow dramatically. "Excuse me?" He asked.

Esposito faltered slightly. "Um, what's Beckett up to, sir?" He asked again.

"Better." He took a sip of his coffee and sat back in his chair. "Now, what do you want?"

"We just wanted to know where Beckett was, sir?" Esposito asked, ignoring Ryan's snickering behind him.

"I believe she sauntered in here about an hour ago and asked if she could run an errand," he replied. He saw they were about to argue and he held up a hand. "Don't worry. I let her go, but she's not alone."

"But we-"

"Will tell Killian whatever he wants to hear. I did this as a favor for Kate and Emma. Now, just go find a homicide to solve or something." He shooed them out of his office just as the elevator door opened and Killian stepped out. "Well, shit," Roy muttered, watching as the British author led another man who had a badge and gun clipped to his belt follow him through the bullpen to where Castle, Ryan and Esposito were.

OUAT

"This is our guy." Beckett held up a DMV photo of Neal. "We want him alive, if possible. He's probably going to go after Emma." She warned the men. "Got him?" She asked. When she was met with a series of nods, she tucked the photo back into her pocket. "Everyone in vests?" She eyeballed the group. "Okay, let's move in."

The group moved slowly through the warehouse in the Bronx. The car Neal had been ticketed in was nowhere to be found, but that didn't mean he wasn't close by or even inside the building. If he'd been smart he would've ditched the car altogether and started using public transportation to get around the city. With so many different types of public transportation and no known habits to work off of it would definitely slow them down.

In a practiced move, the group split up, slowly combing through the warehouse. Something about the situation had Emma uneasy. It had been too simple. Kate stumbled across the address to easily. Something bad was bound to happen. Gold and Neal weren't stupid. They knew that the NYPD would come waltzing in here, particularly after Neal was pulled over for speeding. Somehow this was a trap, whether the trap was set in Storybrooke or up here, something was wrong. She noted a slight movement out of the corner of her eye and turned sharply. She frowned when there was nothing there.

"Emma, down!" One of the men shouted.

She noted the red dot on her chest a moment too late.

OUAT

"All Captain Montgomery will say is that she went on an errand. He won't tell us anything else," Ryan told Robin and Killian.

"That was my buddy down in SWAT." Esposito hung up the desk phone. "Apparently, Montgomery pulled together a special unit to go to a warehouse in the Bronx. It was all kept quiet, though, no one has an address."

"Well, there has to be something somewhere," Castle groaned. "Beckett must've left a paper trail behind somewhere."

"Think she'll kill us if we snoop in her computer and tear apart her desk?" Robin asked.

Esposito hesitated. "Do you really think she's doing this work here? It's probably all at her house. I mean, isn't that where she does all of her personal research?" He asked.

Castle groaned. "That explains it," he muttered.

"What?" Killian asked.

"She wouldn't let me in the other night for dinner. We went out. We were supposed to talk about a new lead on her mother's case, but she wouldn't let me in her apartment. I didn't know why, but now I do. Damnit, I'm an idiot," he muttered.

"Okay, so we just break into her apartment." Ryan picked up his coat. "I'll drive."

Esposito snatched the keys from his hand. "Not likely."

"Ryan! Esposito!" Captain Montgomery came flying out of his office. "You all need to head to the hospital."

"Is it Kate?" Castle asked.

At the same time, Killian questioned, "Is Emma alright?"

The Captain shook his head. "Emma's been shot."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Thanks to my wonderful beta for helping crank these chapters out! You're awesome, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. Enjoy everyone! We're slowly wrapping things up here. Just eight(ish) more chapters to go! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _And in the wind there_ _'_ _s a heavy choice_

* * *

Killian was certain he'd never felt so helpless in his entire life. He paced around the hospital waiting room silently, his fists clenched tightly next to his sides, largely ignoring the chaos around him. Captain Montgomery was on the phone with every other captain in the NYPD, issuing orders that he'd received directly from the mayor and police commissioner. Killian supposed it paid off that he and Castle were friends with the two men. Ryan and Esposito were sitting with Robin and two other cops going over statements and blueprints of the warehouse trying to find something they missed.

Castle, however, was in the corner with Beckett, laying into her for going in without him. "You shouldn't have gone off like that," Castle chastised Beckett. "You could've gotten yourself killed."

"I didn't go off by myself, Castle. I had a partner, Emma, and an entire SWAT team. I did my job. Sometimes my job doesn't include you. It was too dangerous and Emma didn't want _him_ up here." She gestured to Killian who was still pacing. "Now, my partner was shot, I have other things to do. I don't have time to sit here and justify myself to you. My captain approved of the raid." She told him. "I followed protocol and-"

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit, Kate. You went into a dangerous situation and you didn't tell me. You didn't tell your actual partners. Ryan, Esposito and I have been worried about you. And at least they should've been there. They should've had your back and-"

"Stop it!" Kate snapped. "I already have enough to deal with. I don't need you making me feel guilty for going in without them. I need to focus on Emma right now." She stepped around Castle, swallowing back the guilt and moving swiftly to the nurses' station for an update.

The waiting area was filled with police officers from the 12th. The entire SWAT team arrived after they finished cleaning up at the warehouse. After Emma went down, chaos erupted. All nearby guns were trained on the direction the shot had come from. A hundred rounds went off, but none of them brought Neal down. There was a trail of blood that led out a back door of the warehouse. The blood pooled in one spot and then disappeared. They could only assume a car came by to pick him up. He was injured at least, fairly badly if the amount of blood was any indication. He was injured, but he was still out there.

They'd left the warehouse a crime scene, but Kate was certain there was nothing left to find. She hoped that by combing through traffic footage and creating a gridlock near the warehouse they'd find a lead. She was hopeful, but not at all confident. As long as he was out there, Emma was in danger.

Killian jerked when his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket, he sighed when he saw David's name pop up on the screen. _Better him than Regina_ , he thought. "She's still in surgery," he answered hoarsely. "We haven't been able to get an update."

 _David let out a deep sigh on the other end of the phone._ _"_ _Henry wants to come down to New York._ _"_

"Dave, as much as I think he should be here, Neal's still out there. Is it really safe for him to be here now?"

" _I could bring him and-_ _"_

"And leave Storybrooke without any deputies? Mate, that's just asking for them to walk in there and wreak havoc," Killian protested.

" _Well they can_ _'_ _t be in two places at once, Jones, so which is it?_ _"_ _David snapped._

Killian scrubbed his hand over his face. "I think you need to stay in Storybrooke. Will's still in the hospital and if you leave Belle up there alone..." he hesitated.

" _I understand, Killian. You'_ _re worried that-_ _"_

"Gold might kill another wife? Aye, mate, I am." Killian sighed. "But if you all think it best for Henry to be down here..." His shoulders slumped forward. "You know Emma best, you know what she would want for her lad and-"

" _I'_ _ll send him down with Regina,_ _"_ _David decided._ _"_ _She_ _'_ _s chomping at the bit to see Robin again anyhow. I_ _'_ _ll send her down and you just have to promise me something._ _"_

"Anything," Killian agreed.

" _You watch him, Jones,_ _"_ _David threatened._ _"_ _That boy means everything to Emma, to us. You watch out for both of them. We can_ _'_ _t lose them._ _"_

"Aye, Dave, I promise to watch him with my life," Killian readily agreed.

" _Good. Call me with any updates,_ _"_ _David ordered._

OUAT

It was nearly six hours later when the doctor finally came into the waiting room. Regina had arrived with Henry and Roland just thirty minutes earlier. Killian found himself sprawled out on one of the waiting room sofas with Henry curled up in his lap, his storybook tucked protectively under his arm like a security blanket.

The doctor pulled off his scrub cap and took up station in the center of the waiting room. "I have an update on Sheriff Emma Swan," he announced.

Henry rubbed his eyes. "Is my mommy okay?" He asked softly, suddenly sounding very much like a small child. Killian tightened his grip on the boy possessively, wishing he could shield him from how cold and hard the world can be.

The surgeon knelt down in front of Henry. "I'm Doctor Fields," he introduced himself, holding out a hand.

Henry looked up at Killian hesitantly, and Killian nodded. Shaking the doctor's hand, Henry introduced himself as well, "I'm Henry Swan."

"Well, Henry, your mommy is a fighter," Dr. Fields told Henry. "And I hope that everything will be just fine."

Henry considered the doctor's words, slowly mouthing them back to himself. "But she's not fine now," he finally stated. "What's wrong with her? Couldn't you make her better?" He asked sharply.

Dr. Fields looked slightly taken aback by the young boy's tone. Taking a deep breath, he replied, "Well, Henry, it's complicated."

"Try to explain it then," Henry requested, straightening. His storybook almost slipped from his lap, but Killian caught it, waiting for Henry to readjust his position on his lap.

"An explanation would be nice, doctor," he murmured.

"She lost a lot of blood. The bullet was in a delicate spot and..." he paused. "I was able to remove it, but-"

"But what?" Kate snapped impatiently.

"If she wakes up in the next forty-eight hours, she should make a full recovery," he finally stated.

"If she wakes up?" Regina echoed. "Are you saying that Emma's in a..."

"Sheriff Swan is in a coma," the doctor confirmed.

Henry looked up at Killian, his brow furrowing. "What's a coma? Why didn't we bring Uncle Victor? He could make Mommy all better. Aunt Regina, can't you call Uncle Victor to come here?" He asked hurriedly.

Killian turned Henry in his lap. "Hey, lad, focus on me for a moment," he requested. Henry turned his big eyes up at Killian. "We're going to do everything we can to get your mum back, okay? We'll call Uncle Victor and see if he can come down here. Right now, though, we need to send a lot of happy thoughts her way. Okay?"

Henry nodded. Everyone was silent for a moment before he asked, "Can I see her? Maybe if I hold her hand she'll remember she should wake up to be with us," he suggested.

Killian nodded, taking the storybook from Henry and setting him on the ground. Holding out his hand, he agreed. "That sounds like a brilliant idea if I've ever heard one." Over his shoulder, he caught Regina's arm. "Call Victor, see if he can come down here. A second opinion we all trust couldn't hurt."

Regina was already dialing the hospital in Storybrooke. "I'm going to look into this guy, make sure he's one of the best," she muttered

OUAT

An hour later the waiting room had cleared out. Everyone had gone back to work except for Killian, Regina, Roland and Henry. The four of them stayed by Emma's side, watching the machines beep. It didn't take long for the two boys to fall asleep on the bed next to Emma's, their storybooks spread out between them.

"You can't beat yourself up over this Killian," Regina murmured. "Emma would've been in that warehouse whether or not the two of you had a fight."

"But if we hadn't then-"

"Then you could be hooked up to a machine in that bed." She pointed to the one the boys were asleep in. "That wouldn't do her or Henry any good."

"Maybe she wouldn't have come down here. Maybe she would've stayed in Storybrooke and-"

"And you don't believe that for a second. A lead that hot on Neal? She'd have been down here as soon as she could. What she needs now is for us to find Neal and make him pay." She leaned forward, wrapping her hand around his wrist. "And she needs us to watch Henry. She may have been royally pissed at you, but she didn't hate you and she would've found her way back once she sorted through everything going on in her mind."

Killian looked up at Regina hopefully. "You really think so?"

Regina nodded. "Emma and I are a lot alike. And I may have done something similar to Robin when we were first dating. And I may have gotten myself hurt in the process." She shrugged. "You fell in love with a very stubborn and damaged woman." Regina squeezed his hand lightly. "She was damaged before Neal killed Graham, that didn't help things."

"Thank you, Regina," Killian murmured. "I know I can't be at the top of your list of people you like."

"You've done a remarkable job of taking care of Henry when you're hurting, you've put Emma first, you made her happy, you chased her when she ran," Regina prattled off. "That overrules anything about you I may not care for," she teased.

The door to the room opened and Regina released Killian's hand, looking behind her. Robin, Esposito, Ryan, Castle and Kate filed in. "We brought dinner," Robin murmured, brushing his lips over Regina's forehead.

"And the files on Neal." Castle set the box he was carrying on the floor. "We're going to find him, Killian," he promised.

Killian opened the lid and pulled a file out. "I sure hope so."

OUAT

Neal held the phone up to his ear, waiting as it rang. "Papa?"

" _What_ _'_ _s going on down there, son?_ _"_ _Gold asked._ _"_ _Regina flew out of here quickly with Roland and Victor Whale and Ruby headed out just a few hours later._ _"_

Neal paused, a smile pulling at his lips. "I did it, Papa. I shot her."

" _You tied up your final loose end. Good for you,_ _"_ _Gold complimented his son._ _"_ _Now, about the boy, do you-_ _"_

"Want responsibility for the kid? No, I want him to know what it's like to watch Emma fade away from him, too. I want them all to know the pain," Neal sneered. Gold understood what that felt like. He felt it when Milah tried to run off with Killian and then again when Belle began seeing the thief.

" _Let me know when she_ _'_ _s dead, son,_ _"_ _Gold requested._

Neal adjusted his binoculars, looking into Emma's hospital room as everyone began passing around files and take out cartons. "Yes, Papa," Neal agreed before hanging up.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: So this chapter wound up being one of my all-time favorite chapters for any story I've ever written! I hope everyone else enjoys it, too. All the Castle fans reading it will hopefully approve of some of the liberties I've taken. As always, a big thank you to my beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. Thank you for the inspiration for the scene and for helping me work out some of the kinks in the original idea. Enjoy everyone! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _Love is a quiet voice_

* * *

"I'm going to stay with Killian for a bit," Castle murmured, glancing down at Kate worriedly. He didn't want to leave her after the shooting. It could've so easily been her, but Killian needed him to stay at the hospital, even if he was too proud to ask. "Just, call if you need anything or if you have the urge to chase after a bad guy, okay? And try to get a little bit of rest. Emma needs you focused and in one piece," he reminded Kate as she dallied in the doorway of Emma's room. It was well after one in the morning now. Esposito and Ryan had long gone home (once the doctor had given his diagnosis of Emma's condition and the rest of the SWAT team and the 12th had seen her, they'd left to join in the hunt for Neal) and everyone was exhausted. Kate, Castle, Robin, Regina, Killian, Roland and Henry were the only ones lingering. It had been a long and hard few hours. Personally, Killian wasn't sure how much longer he could stay awake. He was ready to go to bed and wake up to find this was all a horrible nightmare.

Kate's eyes landed on her friend's still figure attached to a bevy of beeping machines, all helping to keep her alive. "Okay, just call me if anything changes." She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, feeling guilty for leaving the group behind at the hospital.

Without thinking, he brushed his lips over her forehead. "Go, get some sleep," he urged.

Giving him a soft smile, Kate nodded, waving goodnight to Killian, Regina and Robin. Killian sighed as Castle said goodnight to Kate. "Regina, Robin, if you two want to take Roland back to my apartment," he pulled his keys from his pocket, "a cab can certainly take you." Almost automatically he removed his apartment key from the ring, pushing it to the center of the fake wood table.

"No-" Robin started to protest.

"Robin," Regina yawned. "A bed would be nice. And a shower," she murmured.

Reaching over, Killian jotted his address down on a piece of paper along with the building codes. "Here's the key."

Regina handed him her car keys. "In case you need a car," she murmured. "We'll be back in a few hours." She collected their things as Robin picked up Roland.

When the door was shut again and Killian and Castle were sitting at the small table in the room illuminated by one small light, Killian scrubbed his hand over his face. "Mate, you don't have to-"

"I'm not going anywhere." Castle pulled up a chair to rest his feet on. "I've got nowhere else to be," he yawned and stretched. "Besides, you and I both know that things will go a lot faster if the two of us start to go over the details of the past few days. There's something we're missing and we think more outside of the box than anyone else."

It was hours later, while Henry was reading quietly to Emma and Castle was dozing in the empty bed when Killian shot up. "Rick! I've got it! I've got an idea! Rick! Wake up you sodding bastard, I have it!" He'd been drinking coffee for a solid three hours, the caffeine finally kicking in and having the desired effect he'd been looking for.

Castle rolled out of the narrow bed, tumbling to the floor as Killian's shouts echoed across the room. "Everyone down. Get the champagne. I'll distract him," he mumbled groggily, his dream still playing in his mind.

"Stop dreaming about saving the day, 007." Killian squatted on the floor next to him. "I have an idea."

Rubbing his eyes, Castle glanced over at Killian with a glare. "First of all, I would be the best 007 around. You couldn't even begin to-"

Killian snorted, responding sharply. "You don't have the-"

"Don't bring up my accent," he cut in. "And second of all, what is going on?"

"Is everyone okay in here?" A nurse was panting from her position in the open doorway.

Henry nodded solemnly. "Killian has an idea to catch the bad guys." He shut his book and put it on the edge of Emma's bed. "What's your idea?"

Killian grinned. "We're going to need some information first."

OUAT

"We've had our poker games in a lot of strange places," James Patterson sighed in exasperation, "but a hospital room, Killian? Ricky? Really?"

Killian glanced over at the bed where Emma was still in a coma. It had been twenty-four hours and there were no changes in Emma's condition. It made Killian's stomach churn. He had so many what ifs running through his head. He felt responsible for her running off to New York and getting shot. If something happened to her, he wasn't sure what would happen to Henry. He hoped to God that he wouldn't wind up with Gold or Neal. Whatever it took, Killian determined that he would fight for the boy. He'd fight to make sure Henry had a good life near the family Emma had so carefully constructed around them.

Dr. Fields was unhappy that Victor had come down. Victor had made a slight change to some of Dr. Fields' initial treatment plan, but he agreed that all they could do was wait. Killian finally dragged his eyes away from Emma's still form and the beeping machines she was attached to so he could respond to Patterson. "Henry and I didn't want to leave Emma. Besides, this is an opportune time to introduce these lads to their first vice. Gambling." He had Henry propped up in his lap, quietly explaining how the card game worked, while Castle did the same with Roland (Killian was sure that Emma would find the scene before them comical, he wasn't sure Regina would agree). "Now, what should we do, lad?" He asked Henry. Henry had picked up on the game remarkably fast, preferring to bluff his way to winning the pot (which happened to be one of Killian's favorite methods). The boy was also a very good liar, knowing when to pretend to be confused so the other authors went easy on him. Killian thought he would clean up quite nicely at some other games, he may even be able to pick up some of Killian's less honest gambling habits he'd learned at different ports. Emma wouldn't approve of that. He could just see her blond hair swishing as she shook her head and wagged her finger, her green eyes glaring at him. He looked forward to that day coming.

Henry furrowed his brow and bit his lip in concentration. Killian was just thankful the storybook had been temporarily put down in favor of the game. Henry really wanted to beat Roland, who was trash talking him from his position on Castle's lap (Killian had a feeling he'd picked that up from Regina). Regina had gone out to get dinner for them and Robin was at the station with the rest of the detectives. "I think we should, oh, what's it called, raise?" He asked.

"I think that's a brilliant idea, Henry." He tossed a couple of chips into the pot with a grin.

"You're bluffing, Jones," Cannell accused. "You're using the kid to bluff your way through this game."

"Why don't you pony up and find out," Killian challenged. He eyed Castle and nodded.

"So, I have a question," Castle mused. "You see, I'm working on a new book about the underground poker ring out of Chinatown."

Patterson snorted in amusement at the question. "Which one?"

"Which one?" Killian asked dumbly.

"Yeah, you've got the Chinese, the Russians, the English, the Irish, the Scots, the-"

"The _Scots_?" Killian echoed wondering when in the bloody hell that happened and how he missed it. When he fled Scotland after Milah's death he thought he'd become keenly aware of where Gold could be at any time, and he could've been right under Killian's nose the entire time.

"Oh yeah." James Patterson nodded. "They've got a pretty decent sized ring," he admitted. "It started decades ago and it's really grown since the Crown started cracking down on the mafia in Britain, focusing largely on Scotland. I think they were afraid the criminals might somehow help fund Scotland's independence or something." He shrugged. "I don't know, I don't keep up with the UK like I used to, don't need to for research anymore."

Killian fiddled with a couple of chips absently and asked, "How does one get into a game in Chinatown?"

Cannell and Patterson stared at each other and then at Castle and Killian. "Why?" Cannell asked. Both he and Patterson were keenly aware that the younger authors were prone to reckless behavior that often led to trouble with the law. It was a good thing the mayor was a fan of both of theirs.

"Oh, geez, does this have to do with that detective you're following around, Ricky?" Patterson asked with an exaggerated eye roll. "Look, take some advice from me, just buy her some flowers and take her to dinner."

Castle rolled his eyes. "This isn't about Beckett," he scoffed.

"If it's not about Beckett, then it's about her." Cannell pointed to Emma without even looking up from his cards.

"Her name is _Emma_ ," Killian snapped, tightening his grip on Henry. "She's not just some random woman."

Patterson's brows rose dramatically. "Dear lord, Jones, you've really gone and flipped over her, haven't you?" He shook his head. "What is it about these cops that have the two of you all twisted around?" With a sigh, he advised, "Don't bother with the game, Killian, they'll eat you up and spit you back out down there."

"And going to that game won't wake her up," Cannell pointed out.

"No, it won't," Killian agreed. "Nothing short of a miracle will do that, but it will make her safe. It will make Henry safe. It'll take the threat off the street and-"

"Nothing short of a miracle will get the cops into those games," Cannell mocked.

"Oh, Cannell, Jones isn't going to send the cops in, he and Castle plan on going in themselves," Patterson noted. "Look, boys, take it from me, it's not a good idea and-"

"What if they come back and try to kill my mommy again, though?" Henry asked in a small voice.

Roland nodded with his own wide eyes. "They could kill Aunt Emma. And they already killed Uncle Graham. What if they try to take away my mommy and daddy? Or Aunt Mary Margaret or Uncle David?"

"Or Aunt Ruby or Uncle Victor. They ran over Uncle Will. What about Aunt Belle or Granny?" Henry continued.

Killian and Castle shared a conspiratorial look. They _may_ have programed the kids to help them out. "That's just low to use them to guilt us," Patterson grumbled with a sigh of defeat. "Fine, if I tell you, do you promise to be careful?"

"Yes, yes, we promise, now how do we get in?" Castle asked excitedly.

OUAT

"This is a bloody terrible idea," Robin grumbled from the police van.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one with a bad feeling about this," Kate agreed with a frown. She tugged at the hem of her long sweater, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched them approach the dilapidated looking building. They were going to get themselves killed and when Emma woke up she was going to be seriously pissed off. If Killian and Castle hadn't been manipulative enough to turn those little kids with their big eyes and hopeful smiles on her, there was no way in hell she would've let them walk into that building, but they had. And Kate was a sucker for Henry.

"I have one," Esposito agreed.

"Me too." Ryan raised his hand.

"Well, shit," Robin sighed. "They're going to get themselves killed and then Regina will murder me."

"Hey, look, they're in." Ryan pointed to the television monitor in the back of the van. The four watched as Castle and Killian each began speaking to different people about the games, as if they were trying to determine which table to join. When they broke away from their conversations, both men immediately began a dramatic recap.

Esposito rolled his eyes. "Give either one of these guys a gadget and they think they're Bond."

"Let's just hope they don't go to the bathroom with the cameras on," Ryan chuckled. He received three glares. "What? I've seen things."

"Why would you even suggest that?" Robin muttered under his breath.

"Imagine being his partner," Esposito agreed, ignoring Ryan's scowl.

"Wait." Kate shook the monitor. "What are they doing? No! Castle! Jones!" She shrieked, watching as they sat down at the same table.

"They're not supposed to play. They're not supposed to do that!" Robin cried out. "Bloody hell, I'll kill him before they do." He moved for his gun, but Kate placed a restraining hand over his.

"Stop, look, Castle's a bit impulsive, but he's been with me before. He's good at this. He knows what he's doing," she stated confidently.

"Really?" Robin asked skeptically.

Beckett shrugged. "Eh, sometimes."

"Wow, now I'm feeling quite confident. Thank you, lass," Robin grumbled.

OUAT

It was by silent agreement that Killian and Castle took the last two empty seats at one of the tables.

"Buy in is $50,000," an older man told them. His accent was thick. It made Killian shudder, reminding him of his last time in Scotland. Milah on her knees with Gold's dagger in her chest flashed before his eyes, followed by the image of Emma's still body hooked up to the beeping machines in the hospital room.

He tossed some cash on the table. "Sounds good to me," he drawled thickly.

A few eyebrows rose at the table. "A Brit. How nice," the older man scoffed before he turned his eyes on Castle. "You in or out?"

Castle placed his own money on the table. "In."

The game progressed slowly, Killian and Castle taking in each player. Killian tried his best not to scowl as they spoke in an older (mostly unknown) Scottish tongue about taking him and Castle for all they were worth. He was well-versed in it from his time in the Navy, working with many older Scots who taught him the language.

"So, what brings you down here?" The older man asked.

"We're authors," Castle replied easily, tossing a few chips in the pot. "Doing research."

"Authors? Anything I would've heard of?" He asked.

Castle grinned. " _Storm Rises, Storm Falls_?" He threw out there.

" _Blow Out, The Maze, Riptide_?" Killian suggested.

The man slapped his hand on the tabletop, "You write Derek Storm? I love him. You shouldn't have killed him!" He shook his head. "And you write Savich and Sherlock?" He grinned. "What are you working on now?"

"A joint novel, where Savich and Sherlock work with Nikki Heat on an underground poker ring," Castle answered. "You see, there's a young man whose father is a major shot caller in the mafia and he uses his father's connections to kill someone."

"Sounds like too much work," the man responded. "Just shoot her yourself." He held up his hand, pointing it first at Castle then at Killian. "Bang. Bang," he mimicked the sound of a gun before breaking into a laugh.

"Yeah, right," Castle chuckled in agreement.

The man studied them for a moment before pushing all of his chips to the center of the table. "All in. What do you say Mr. Writers? That is a lot of money. But then again, what is money to millionaires? You can write it off as research," he mocked.

Killian raised a brow at Castle and pushed his chips to the center of the table. "All in."

"Same." Castle added his to the pot.

When the cards were laid out on the table, Killian had won. He pulled them into his section of the table. "Well, lass, if you would change these into something easier to carry, I think we'll be going now." He stood, motioning to Castle to follow. They'd stirred the pot enough that Neal would know they were here. He would know and he would do something stupid and suddenly he wouldn't be hiding in the shadows anymore, the cops would be able to find him.

OUAT

In the van, Robin motioned to the screen. "I'm not sure if Killian picked it up or not, but that man there, if I'm reading his lips correctly, he just told the guy sitting next to him who Killian is. He knows that Killian's the one Milah tried to run off with."

"You speak that language?" Esposito asked incredulously.

"My mother is Scottish," Robin replied sharply. "We need to get in there and-"

"And what? If we go in guns blazing then they'll get killed and-" Ryan started to protest.

"Hand me my purse," Kate snapped her fingers impatiently.

"What are you going to do, lip gloss them to death?" Ryan questioned.

"Something like that." She ran a hand through her hair. "Come on, Locksley, let's go."

Robin followed her out of the van, stumbling slightly. "Go where?" He asked.

"Just follow me," She answered impatiently, leading him to around the corner. She stepped in an alleyway and spun him around. "Don't look," she ordered. Quickly she shrugged out of her shirt and pushed her pants down.

Robin turned slightly. "Look if you could- whoa!" He spun and shut his eyes when he saw her nearly naked in the alley. "What are you doing?"

She snorted. "Getting us into that poker game." She slid her sweater on and belted it around her waist, using a piece of glass on the ground to give herself a once over as she fluffed out her hair and applied more lip gloss. "Let's go. And unbutton your shirt a bit," she ordered, mussing up his hair with her fingers. "Try not to look so 'wholesome-and-I'm-the-small-town-mayor's-husband-and-can-bake-banana-bread'." He scowled at her as he jerked up the sleeves of his button down.

"Better?"

She eyed him slowly. "Eh, you'll do." As they walked, she informed him of her plan, making sure they could both do a seemingly convincing Scottish accent.

They approached the building where the games were and Robin gruffly moved to push past the bodyguard. When the man didn't move, he grunted, "I've high stakes on the table. Out of my way."

Kate let a pout pull on her lips. "You said we would get to play tonight." She eyed the bodyguard, "I'm his lucky charm. When I am with him, he always wins. I like it when he wins, he buys me shiny things." She fluttered her eyelashes when he didn't move. "Perhaps, if you let us play and we win, we could share some of our good luck with you?"

The guard's brow rose and he stepped out of the way. Muttering something under his breath, Robin guided Kate into the room. "I don't see them," Robin murmured.

"Yeah, neither do I, and I don't like it. Let's check over there." She slipped her arm in his as they wound their way through the maze of tables and drunken Scottish men.

Robin pulled her to a stop. "Did you hear that?" He asked.

"What?" Beckett questioned.

"It sounds like a clatter." Tugging on her hand, he led her into what was a kitchen. They were just in time to see two men with guns screaming at Killian and Castle who were pressed up against a wall.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: So this chapter is entirely thanks to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. Thank you for all the great ideas and for helping me as I stumbled. You're wonderful! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _Still your mind, now I_ _'_ _m yours to choose_

* * *

Kate let out a small grunt at the scene. "And this is what I was worried about," she muttered.

"And this is what Regina would bloody murder me over," Robin agreed. Moving in sync without a word, Beckett and Robin each yanked at a man.

"Boys and their toys don't impress me," she murmured in one man's ear, kicking his gun out of his hand and slamming him against the countertop.

Castle's eyes were wide as Beckett leaned over her man, whispering that he should just be quiet. "Is it just me," Castle began, "or did you change?"

"Could you get some backup, Castle?" She asked, pressing down harder on the man in front of her. "You okay there, Locksley?"

Robin grinned over at her. "Golden." He kicked at the guy. "I think he's unconscious. Oops?"

Killian chuckled and patted Robin's shoulder. "Your timing, my friend, is impeccable."

"Aye, are you two convinced you're not Bond, yet?" Robin asked. "I realize I haven't known you that long, but that has to be one of the stupidest things you've done."

"Actually," Beckett adjusted her grip on the man she was holding, "it's not." At Robin's raised brow, she shook her head. "You don't want to know." She paused. "Or maybe you do. I'll pull their files when we get back to the station."

"Oi!" Killian protested. "You're making me sound like a bloody criminal."

"You've been arrested." Beckett looked up as Castle came stumbling back into the room with Ryan and Esposito at his heels. She nodded towards Esposito. "Cuffs?" She caught them in mid-air. "You are a criminal."

"I think delinquent is a more appropriate term, and I've never been further than the bloody holding cell," he reminded her.

"Because the mayor and the commissioner are fans." Beckett snorted, handing her guy over to Esposito while Ryan and Robin attempted to drag their guy out the back. "Come on, Jones, let's see if we can get any information out of these guys."

OUAT

Beckett and Robin entered the interview room together, slamming the thick files on the desk in front of the Scottish mob hitters. "You two have quite the extensive rap sheets," she commented absently as she jerked a chair out. "You've been busy since you moved to our shores."

"What can we say, we don't like to be bored," the one who was nicknamed Zoso replied. The other guy, known as Gorgon, grunted as he adjusted the ice pack on his head.

Robin just chuckled. "Bit of a headache there, mate?" He asked. Gorgon glared in response.

"Look," Beckett flipped through their files, "as impressive as all of this is, it's not what I'm interested in." Zoso just arched a brow at that. "I'm only interested in two people Robert Gold and Neal Cassidy. They killed a sheriff in Maine and then shot the woman who took his place. She's in a coma. Two sheriff's down makes me want them. So, tell me where I can find them and-"

"We're not talking, lass, but nice try. Rumple'll have our heads. He'll slice them off with that dagger of his." Gorgon set his ice pack down. "Now, books us for illegal gambling or assault or whatever, but we're done speaking to ye."

Kate leaned forward. "I know you think he'll kill you, but he won't." Gorgon just snorted. "He'll be in jail. We've got him on murder, and two counts of attempted murder in the first degree. He's going down. Someone new will rise through the ranks. You're honestly telling me that the little weasel of a man is who you want to answer to?"

"Don't speak," Gorgon ordered.

"Why the bloody hell not?" Zoso replied. "She's right, ye know. Why would we want to work for Rumple? He's a coward, can't fight his own battles. I still think he had someone else kill Milah. I don't think he had the guts to do it himself." Zoso turned his eyes back to Beckett. "I want immunity."

"If he gets immunity, then so do I," Gorgon spit out quickly.

"Fine, I won't arrest you for any crimes if you tell me where to find Gold and Cassidy," Beckett bargained.

"Paper. Now, lass. I don't do anything without a contract. It's the one thing Rumple did teach us all." Gorgon picked the ice pack up. "A contract and then we'll deal."

When they walked out of the room and were safely away from the hitters, Robin asked, "The DA will give you immunity?" He asked incredulously.

Beckett snorted. "Yeah, because the FBI is going to arrest them." She picked up her phone and dialed a number identifying herself and then asking for Candace Robinson. If any DA would back her play and help hand the two idiots in her interview room over to the FBI, it was Hard Candy.

OUAT

It was nearly two hours later when Beckett and Candace were able to shell out an agreement that suited Zoso and Gorgon. Both Candace and Kate realized that the agreement wouldn't matter in the end. Whatever the FBI decided to do with them would trump whatever the NYPD came up with and for once Beckett found she didn't particularly mind handing them over if it meant she'd get Gold and Neal.

"Okay, if we get Gold and Neal, these agreements will go into effect. Now, tell us what you know," Beckett ordered. When the agreements were signed, she and Robin dove in with their extensive list of questions that they hoped would help nail down Neal and Gold.

About fifteen minutes into the interrogation, Killian smacked Castle's back. "I'm going to the hospital. There's nothing I can do here," he admitted. "When you have them in custody let me know?" He requested.

Giving his friend a brief hug, Castle agreed. "Try to get some sleep. It can't be healthy how long you've been awake and how much coffee you've had," he pointed out.

Killian let out a grunt of agreement. "No kidding," he admitted as he picked up his leather jacket and turned to leave.

He arrived at the hospital thirty minutes later. Regina and Ruby were talking quietly while Roland and Henry took turns reading to Emma. Victor met him in the hallway to give him an update. There were no changes to Emma's condition and they were just three hours shy of the forty-eight hour mark.

Scrubbing his hand over his face, Killian asked, "What happens if she doesn't wake up in three hours?"

Victor sighed, his shoulders slumping. "There's an increased chance of severe and irreversible brain damage _if_ she _does_ wake up," he told him.

"Are you suggesting we pull the plug? Just end her life?" Killian snapped.

"Killian," Victor warned, "keep your voice down. These walls aren't soundproof," he reminded the author that Henry and Roland could likely hear him if he shouted. "And I don't like that option any more than you do, but there comes a point where it's all you can do."

"Bloody hell." Killian smacked his hand against a wall. "Okay, who makes that decision? Who's her medical proxy? Who handles her estate?"

Victor sighed. "It's Regina. She's Emma's emergency contact and her proxy. Emma was very good about keeping up with that, I suppose that's due to Henry. She's also his legal guardian."

"What about Neal?" Killian asked hesitantly.

"I can answer that." Regina stood in the door, quietly closing the door behind her. She'd gone out to look for more coffee. "His name isn't on his birth certificate. There is no father listed. As for Emma's estate, it's fairly straight forward. It was originally handled by a firm in Boston, then one in New York and now it's handled by Spindle & Associates in Storybrooke. Her attorney is a woman named Merryweather. Everything goes to Henry. It will be held for him until he's eighteen."

Killian shook his head. "No, we're not discussing this. There has to be something else you can do. We're not discussing Emma's estate and what will become of Henry if she dies. She's not dying, damn it."

Regina rested her hand on Killian's shoulder. "We have to prepare for the worst. We have to think of Henry. We have to make sure he's taken care of," she reminded him softly.

Killian's head bowed forward at her words. "I think I'm going to go sit with them for a bit." He pushed past Regina and into the room, pulling a chair up immersing himself in the fairytale book Henry and Roland were reading from.

OUAT

"You have what you need?" Captain Montgomery asked.

"I have an address sir, and two people matching their description are staying there," Beckett confirmed. "They're just staying under assumed names. We've run the names, the identities are stolen," she told him.

"You all can go in," Montgomery told her. "But you better be careful." He motioned to Castle. "You do as you're told. No Hardy Boy routine on this one, Castle."

Castle nodded. "Yes, sir," he agreed without an argument.

"Text Killian and tell him that we're going in. He's not coming along, though," Beckett informed Castle sharply. "I want us in and out of there with Neal and Gold in custody and I'd like to do it without any bullets being fired. Okay?"

Castle was digging his phone out as he followed Beckett to the elevator. "Got it. No bullets," he repeated.

OUAT

Beckett passed around the photos of Neal and Gold again. They had the same SWAT team as last time with a few additional men as back up. They were going to clear the premises while she, Ryan, Esposito, Robin, Castle and one other officer arrested Neal and Gold. They'd confirmed they were on site, the two bastards had just ordered a very expensive room service dinner. Emma had been right when she asked if they should've been there right before they went after Neal the last time. Beckett felt far more at ease knowing her partners were with her. Glancing over, she watched as Ryan adjusted his vest and Esposito tossed a very large rifle over his shoulder. She felt far more comfortable with them there. They'd been through so much together that they were able to move like a synchronized team without even needing to verbalize what they were planning. She looked up at Castle. "Stay in the back or I cuff you to the car. Again," she threatened.

"Promise," he assured her with a tight smile.

They cleared the floor of the hotel quickly, ready to burst into the room. Beckett counted them down from three. Most of the team was spread throughout the building, covering every possible exit and making sure other guests and employees were safely out of the building away from any potential gunfire. When Esposito broke down the door, the multiple voices screeched, "Police!" in warning.

Gold and Neal were seated at the table in the hotel room, a room service meal spread before them. "Show me your hands!" Beckett ordered as they approached. "Now!"

Neal caught his father's eye and Gold gave a quick nod. "Don't make any sudden movements," Esposito ordered, his gun moving between the two.

Everything happened so quickly there was barely time for anyone to react. Gold kicked his chair out and Neal brandished a gun, pointing it directly at Beckett. "Kate!" Castle cried out, moving from behind Ryan to push her out of the way. The impact of the bullet threw him backwards.

"Castle!" Kate screeched, her gun firing before she even realized it, sending Neal flying back against the wall. Esposito was on Gold, disarming him and pinning the older man to the ground. Kate dropped her gun, falling down next to Castle. "Castle? Are you okay?"

Castle sputtered for a moment. "I've got an ambulance on the way. Is he alright?" Ryan asked as he held his hand over the wound in Neal's chest, trying to stop the flow of blood.

"Damn it, Rick, I told you to stay in the back," Kate murmured. "You can't be hurt. I can't lose you, too," she whispered. Castle let out a groan. "Damn it, I love you, so you sure as hell better be okay."

"Damn," Castle murmured. "That hurts."

Beckett's brow furrowed and she fell back on her heels. "What?" She yanked at his jacket. "You have a vest on?" She shoved him back, ignoring the groan. He was shot at a close enough range that he felt the impact even if he wasn't hurt. "You little..." She yanked on her hair. "Damn it!" She hit him again.

"Um ow, if I tell you I did it because I love you too will you please stop shoving me? I mean it does hurt to get shot even with a vest on," Castle reminded her, wincing when her hand connected with his chest again.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Congrats on finally saying what we've all known for like five years, but can we focus on arresting these guys and on saving Emma before you two deal with your relationship status?" He was kneeling next to Ryan, trying to help him keep Neal alive, though he really just wanted to let him bleed out and call it an accident.

Castle scoffed. "Please, I just got shot to save her. I can do whatever the hell I want now."

Beckett shoved him again. "No, you can't. No more gun battles for you."

He snorted. "I always do very well in gun battles," he reminded her. Reaching up he tugged on a long auburn curl. "And I do love you, Kate. I couldn't let you get shot," he told her honestly. A moment later the room was flooded by paramedics.

"Yeah, over here!" Ryan called out. "Castle's fine, you can ignore him."

"Castle's fine, ignore him," he muttered, as his phone rang. "He only saved Beckett, what does it matter that he got shot," he continued to grumble. "Castle?" He paused, listening closely. "We'll be right there."

"What happened now?" Esposito asked as he yanked Gold to his feet.

Castle grinned. "Emma's awake."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: As always, thank you to my wonderful beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. Thank you to all my wonderful readers. Enjoy! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _And I know the scariest part is letting go_

* * *

The group had barely taken the time to deposit Gold at the precinct or make sure Neal was wheeled into surgery before they came sliding into Emma's hospital room. Captain Montgomery, Martha and Alexis were already there, all beaming around a tired looking Emma. Henry was curled up next to her sleeping soundly and Killian was gripping her hand and it looked as if he'd never let it go.

Kate beamed at her friend. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Ems."

Emma gave her a thin smile. "Thanks, Kate." Her voice was barely there and raspy. "I hear you have some good news too."

"Those dirtbags are going down for good," Roy assured her. "Gold's already lawyered up, but he's in holding. He's not going anywhere. Zoso and Gorgon turned on him the moment they saw he'd been arrested. I think they cut a pretty sweet deal with the Feds."

Emma chewed on that information for a moment. "You don't think Gold or Neal will get that kind of deal, do you?"

"They murdered a cop," Esposito began. "I promise that we won't let them get away with that."

Emma nodded hesitantly. "I hope not. You never know, the system-"

"They won't get out of this, Emma. You have my word," Kate assured her. "Try to relax."

Killian squeezed her hand. "She's right, love. You've got to focus on getting better."

Emma's eyes landed on Killian. "And you have to focus on not doing stupid things. I can't believe you let them go to that poker game," Emma chastised the other cops in the room. "Killian, you could've been killed."

"You were in a coma and they were going to get away, what else was I bloody supposed to do?" He picked up her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "You need to not do stupid things, too."

"I'm a cop, it was my job to go into that warehouse," she reminded him. "You're a writer. It's not your job. If you want to impress me, write me a poem, don't go barging into a warehouse and get yourself killed."

"But I didn't get myself killed. Castle and I had full control over the situation." Emma narrowed her eyes at his words, shooting Kate a sideways glance. The detective just rolled her eyes. "Look, the important thing is that we're all okay," he murmured.

Emma nodded. "You're right. Everyone's alright. This conversation isn't over, though."

"Duly noted, love."

It was three hours later, when Henry was awake and hungry and had gone running off while Kate and Castle went to check in on Neal and Gold, that Emma finally had Killian alone. "You know we need to talk," she murmured.

"Aye, darling, we do. We need to discuss how you ran off to bloody New York and got yourself shot. Emma, you realize you were in a coma and that you could've died. Or you could've woken up not fully yourself. Then what would we have done?" He snapped, standing up to pace around the room.

"I couldn't trust you, Killian," she snapped.

"Trust me?" He shook his head. "Why the bloody hell not? I uprooted my entire life and basically moved to Storybrooke. Did you realize that? I moved to be with you and Henry, I was doing everything I could to help you find the people who killed your fiancé. I was helping you with that while I'm bloody well in love with you. Do you know what that's like, Emma? To love someone who still loves someone else?" He was vaguely aware that he should calm down and take a breath. He knew he should stop yelling at her. She'd been out of a coma for a mere few hours. She was in no state to go head to head with him over something like this.

"And you think I didn't love you, too?" She snapped. "Dear god, Killian, I trusted you with everything. I trusted you with my past and my fears. And you think that didn't mean something to me? And you couldn't afford me the same privilege?"

He stopped in front of her. "You can't force that kind of information out of someone, love. You were learning about me bit by bit. Now, why couldn't you just be patient? Why must you think I have an ulterior motive?"

"Because everyone always has one!" She shouted.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"Because Graham was the first person I was ever enough for who actually loved me and trusted me with his own baggage. How can I honestly believe that I'm enough when you won't do the same?" She asked quietly.

"Oh, Emma." Killian let out a long sigh and moved back to the bed. He sunk down into the chair he'd been camped out in since she woke up. "You have to know that you're more than enough for me. I just need you to trust that in time you'll learn everything there is to know about me. And I know that it's the bloody worst coincidence in the world, but I had nothing to do with Gold. I had no idea he was in that town or that he had connections to it. I would never hurt you like that. I swear it," he promised her softly.

She shook her head. "I've heard that before, Killian. Many times over. It's one of the reasons I'm lying in this bed right now."

He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. "You know, love, you may have to try something new."

She snorted. "And what's that?"

"It's called trust. Sometimes it's a blind thing. You trust me to stand by you. And I could hurt you, but I could surprise you," he murmured.

"Trust isn't given. It's earned, Killian," she reminded him.

"Not necessarily at first. You may not realize it's trust, but you don't always know people when you decide you'll trust them. You trust me with your life story, with your heart, with your lad, and I'll prove to you that I'm deserving of it," he pleaded with her.

She shook her head. "I'm not sure I could take it if I was wrong about you."

He sighed, trying to get her to understand. "Your heart may have been broken, Swan, but that's not the worst thing in the world."

She scoffed. "Perhaps you should just speak for yourself on that."

"If it can be broken, it means it still works. A fact that I am infinitely grateful for." He let out a sigh of resignation, his shoulders slumping forward. "Look, I shan't force my company upon you and your boy, but you should know that I'm in this, Emma. I'm not going anywhere. Just because I may share at a different pace than you, it doesn't mean I'm not in this." He stood up, leaning over to brush a kiss across her forehead. "I'm going to find Regina and let her know I'm going home. They'll watch out for you, Swan." He picked up his leather jacket, shrugging into it. He had his hand on the door when he murmured, "If you don't mind, I'm going to say goodbye to Henry as well."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded silently, watching as he walked out the door.

Killian found the entire group in the hospital cafeteria. Even Ryan and Esposito had managed to break away for lunch with them. "Killian?" Regina stood up. "Is Emma okay?"

He nodded. "She'll be fine, lass. I'm just here to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Regina echoed.

"Aye, I'm going to head home now. Shower, change, pack a new bag. Please stay as long as Emma is here. My place is at your disposal." He moved around her.

"Killian?" Henry asked. "Is Mom okay?"

Killian nodded. "Aye, lad, your mum is just fine." He pulled Henry in for a hug. "I want you to remember something."

"What?" Henry asked. He was confused, he wasn't sure why Killian seemed like he was saying goodbye when he and his mother were so clearly in love with each other.

Killian settled down on his knees so he was eye-level with Henry. "If you ever need anything you call me and I'll be there."

Henry frowned. "You're leaving," he stated flatly.

Killian smoothed his hand over Henry's forehead. "It's what your mum wants," he murmured.

Henry let out a whine. "Well what about what I want?"

Killian chuckled, it was the most Killian had heard Henry act like a little kid. "Unfortunately, Henry, this time it's about what your mum wants and needs. Right now she needs time and space away from me. If you need me though, I'll come running. Okay?"

Henry sighed and hugged Killian tightly. "Okay," he agreed softly.

Killian said goodbye to everyone, promising to call Castle once he knew where he was headed. He was planning on going south this time, perhaps down to Georgia.

When he was gone, Regina scowled. "I'm going to put her back in a coma," she threatened.

Robin wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. "Emma's been through a lot lately, perhaps some space will do her good."

OUAT

Emma chewed on her lip as she watched Regina angrily flip through her magazine. Castle had taken Henry and Roland to his apartment for a few hours away from the hospital. He and Alexis were planning to take the boys to the park. Ruby and Victor had already left for Maine again. Once Emma was awake and Victor felt confident that she would make a full recovery (he'd announced that two hours ago), they left for home. He needed to get back to the hospital and Ruby was slightly worried about leaving her Granny alone with the diner and inn. Neal was out of surgery and awake. Beckett had Esposito, Ryan and Robin with her waiting to speak to him. So far Gold had admitted to nothing, just stared at them blankly as his lawyer prattled off the same phrase over and over again, "Don't answer that."

After another five minutes of Regina flipping loudly through her magazine, Emma let out a groan. "If that's what you're going to do, then please get the hell out of my hospital room," Emma grumbled. "I made my choice."

"You made the wrong one, the stupid one," Regina countered.

Emma snorted. "Really? Is that what you think _now_? I'm starting to get whiplash in regards to your feelings about Killian." Regina raised a dark brow at her words. "First, you set me up on a date with him. Second, you're concerned we don't know enough about him. Now, you're on his side."

"Because you ran off and got yourself shot!" Regina screeched. "Henry would've been alone."

"He would've had you," Emma reminded her.

"I would've been alone! I need you, Emma. Henry needs you. We need you. We love you, why can't you get that? You can't go off doing stupidly reckless things. We can't lose you!" Regina yelled back.

Emma let out a sigh and patted the spot next to her on the bed, waiting to respond until Regina sat down. "I know, I'm sorry. But you know my job can be dangerous. I'm the sheriff. I'm a cop and that means walking into danger. Typically it just means hauling Leroy's drunk ass around, but sometimes it means dealing with dangerous people."

Regina rested her head on Emma's shoulder. "I'm not going to like it," she warned.

"I'd despair if you did," Emma retorted with a chuckle.

"You're still making a mistake letting Killian walk away. That man loves you. He didn't sleep, he didn't eat. He just plotted a way to get Neal and Gold, took care of Henry and stared hopelessly at you. You should consider calling him before he gets too far away, or else you may lose him forever. Then you'll be alone."

Emma shook her head. "I have you guys."

"You and I both know that's not the same thing." Regina sighed. "I'm going to call Castle, make sure he doesn't need anything." Regina picked up her cell phone and left the room.

Emma ran through Regina's warning over in her mind. _Then you_ _'_ _ll be alone_. It was true Emma didn't need a man to feel complete, but it was nice to have a partner, to have someone to share the little things in life with. Like when Henry scored the winning goal in his soccer game. It was nice to share a tiny moment like that, a moment that's nearly inconsequential, with someone. She knew from her relationship with Graham that it was nice to share the big moments with someone else, too.

"Fuck," she muttered. Acting without thinking, Emma threw back the covers on her bed and ripped out the IVs and wires she was hooked up to. She grabbed Regina's bag that was sitting in the corner and pulled out a pair of jeans and a top, tugging them on before pulling on her boots that were resting on the floor near her own personal effects. She winced as the bandages and stitches pulled with each movement, but she sucked in a breath and glanced out the door. There was no one around. Visiting hours were long over and the staff was in the middle of shifting to the night crowd. She could just make out Regina in a small alcove at the end of the hall opposite the elevators and stairs. Moving as quickly and quietly as possible, Emma dashed to the stairs, knowing she couldn't wait on the elevator.

Each step hurt worse than she thought possible. She'd never been shot, but she'd heard about how it felt, she remembered Kate telling her about it. No one remembered to mention the part about trying to get around afterwards. Perhaps it was because she wasn't supposed to be getting around. She kept her head down, afraid she'd run into one of the many cops who were watching over the hospital in case Gold managed to place a hit on her.

She breathed out a sigh of relief when she was on the street, flagging down a cab and very gently easing herself into the backseat. She was being stupid and foolish and she knew Killian was going to kill her when she got to him. The thought made her smile as she rattled off his address. "And hurry please, I don't want to miss him."

"Miss who?" The cab driver asked.

Emma hummed. "My guy," she replied.

The cab driver kept up a steady flow of conversation on the way to Killian's place. She found out his name was Ranjit and he was originally from India. Emma found herself telling him why she was in a rush and how she was planning on stopping Killian. She was grateful that he listened to her without complaint or without any (voiced) judgment. She was even more grateful when he jumped out of his seat to help her out of the car.

Leaving him with a hefty tip, Emma squeezed his arm. "Thank you, Ranjit."

"Good luck, Emma." He tipped his head to her before getting back in his cab.

Emma moved as quickly as she could up to Killian's apartment. She was banging hopelessly on the door when one of the building workers appeared. "Ms. Swan?"

Emma turned slowly, recognizing him as one of the doormen. "Is Killian still here?" She asked quickly.

He shook his head sadly. "No, I'm afraid not, he left just a few minutes ago. Do you need something?"

Emma leaned against the doorframe, wincing. "A place to sit," she admitted.

The older man shook his head. "I'll call the front desk, they can let you in. You shouldn't be here, Mrs. Locksley was telling me you were shot. I read about it in the papers. Shouldn't you still be in the hospital?" He asked as he radioed the front desk for a key.

"That's why the chair would be nice," she admitted.

It was nearly five minutes later when she was left alone in Killian's apartment, looking around and hating herself for being too late. She knew Regina was going to kill her for just running out of the hospital without warning or a note. In fact, she expected Regina to show up at any moment to kick her ass. So, she wasn't at all surprised when the door flew open. Instead, she braced herself for an apology and an explanation.

Tiredly, she sighed. "I'm sorry I left the hospital. I thought I could catch Killian before he left."

"Emma?"

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her help on this! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _Let my love be the light that guides you home_

* * *

" _I'_ _m sorry I left the hospital. I thought I could catch Killian before he left._ _"_

" _Emma?_ _"_

Emma's mouth dropped open at the lilting English voice that was distinctly male. She turned her head towards the door slowly. "Killian," she murmured. She'd been expecting a very angry Regina yelling at her about making rash decisions (now that Emma considered Regina's earlier words, it appeared that she was right, Emma was prone to that).

"Bloody hell, lass, what in the seven seas are you doing here?" He was by her side in the next instant, he missed the entryway table entirely as he went skidding towards her and his keys and phone landed with a clatter on the floor. "You should be in the hospital. You were shot, Emma." He shook his head and held his hand out to her. "Come along, I'll take you back."

She held up a hand stopping him. "First of all," she took a breath, "I really don't want to move again for a while."

"You shouldn't be moving in the first place. And you shouldn't be wearing real clothes either." He frowned down at her. "What on earth are you doing _here_?"

"I came here to stop you." Her voice was just barely above a whisper.

"To stop me?" He asked slowly.

"To stop you from going away," she elaborated.

He scrubbed his hand over his face. "Damnation, woman, you're enough to drive a man batty."

She shrugged, a slightly guilty look marring her features. "Sorry?"

He sighed and dropped to his knees next to her. "At least let me take you to the hospital. We can discuss your continuously changing mind there."

She was already shaking her head. "Just help me to the sofa, I need to stretch out."

"If you're staying here, you're going to lie in a bed," he argued.

"That's upstairs, Killian. I'm not doing stairs again," She moaned.

"You took stairs _alone_?" He let out a groan. "Why am I surprised?" He sighed. "Fine, the sofa, but you're getting out of those clothes and I'm checking to make sure you haven't ripped any stitches," he ordered. Before helping her up he moved all the cushions off the sofa and darted upstairs, coming back down with one his t-shirts, a couple of pillows and a blanket. "Victor is going to kill you."

"He went back to Maine. It's Regina I'm scared of."

"And you bloody well should be. You left without telling her, didn't you?" He asked, kneeling to pull off her boots.

"I left without telling anyone because I wanted to get here before you left and I didn't think you'd answer your phone. And I figured anyone else would hold me up. Also, I didn't want time to second guess myself," she replied. "I was wrong, Killian. You were right and I was wrong and I do trust you. At least I think I can. You're just going to have to bear with me and-"

He had her face in his hands the next moment, pressing a hard kiss to her lips. She mewled into it, slightly surprised by the force behind it. "You are definitely going to be the death of me," he muttered, pressing feather light kisses all over her face. "I'll never be bored with you."

She hummed, drawing his mouth back to hers. "Why? Did you want to be bored?"

He growled. "What I've wanted is you, but you're infuriatingly stubborn and keep pushing me away." He kissed her again hard, momentarily forgetting about her stitches as he tried to pull her closer.

She let out a groan, one mixed with the pain from her injury and relief that he was here and he was kissing her like he wasn't going to let her go, like he wanted to devour her. When he pulled back she pressed her forehead against his. "I'm so sorry, Killian."

He shook his head. "Enough apologies." He looked down at her. "Here, let's get you on the sofa." Very carefully, he helped her up and towards the sofa. "This should be more comfortable." He handed her his t-shirt, suddenly unsure if he should be in the same room.

"You've seen me naked before, Killian," she reminded him as her hands moved to the buttons of Regina's blouse.

He flushed adorably and scratched the back of his ear. "I didn't want to presume." When she winced as she moved to slip it off her shoulders, he moved behind her. "Here, let me help, love." Carefully, he helped her out of her clothes and into his t-shirt before laying her out on his sofa. "I should call Regina and let her know you're safe," he murmured.

Emma nodded. "I suppose so. She's probably freaking out right now." Killian chuckled, rising to grab his cell phone.

"Regina?"

" _Thank God, Killian, Emma_ _'_ _s gone!_ _"_

"Yes, she's with me. She showed up at my apartment."

" _Your apartment._ _"_ _There was a brief pause._ _"_ _I'_ _m going to kill her. Of all the times and ways to take my advice._ _"_

"Let's not kill her just yet, okay? I'll get her back to the hospital," Killian promised. "But I'm going to let her rest for a bit. Okay?"

" _Fine,_ _"_ _Regina growled._ _"_ _But she needs to get back here, she was shot for god_ _'s sake."_

"I'm aware of what happened, Regina. She's a bit on the thin side right now, though. I'm hesitant to move her. Why don't you see if Dr. Fields' can come here?" He suggested. He ignored Regina's continued grumbling and waited until she agreed to hang up the phone.

"Regina's going to bring the doctor here?" Emma asked hopefully.

Killian nodded. "Aye, love, so you're going to rest. And eventually we are going to move you upstairs to a proper bed."

Emma sighed. "Fine, but for now just come sit with me?" She asked.

Killian nodded, lifting her legs and settling down with them in his lap. "You're sure this time, right, Emma?" He watched as she chewed on her lip, contemplating his question. "I can't be dragged around too much more. I want to be with you more than anything, but-"

"I know, Killian. I know, you're just going to have to be patient with me. Okay?" She asked.

He shifted his position, moving to hover over her. "I've all the time in the world, besides, I'm nothing if not a patient man," he reminded.

She rolled her eyes and snorted. "Just kiss me already."

OUAT

Kate tipped her chair back, continuing to peruse Neal's file while they waited on his attorney. He was refusing to speak, and that was fine by her. She, Esposito, Ryan and Robin spent the time acquainting themselves with what every law enforcement agency in the country new about Neal and his father. Ryan whistled. "Wow, look at this." He passed his file around.

Robin chuckled. "The Feds are going to love that," he commented.

"No kidding, I bet they could ask for the death penalty for it," Esposito agreed.

"And get it." Beckett glanced at her watch. "Your attorney always this late? Now that we've got this stuff, I'm ready to get started," she admitted. "I could use a drink."

"Not to worry, Detectives, I'm here." The door pushed open and an older man appeared. "I hope my client hasn't said anything."

"Other than I want an attorney, nope," Beckett quipped. "Doesn't matter though, because now I'm just going to tell you what I would tell him. I don't need a confession, I have witnesses, I have evidence, I have this." She waved a file in the air. "You won't do him any good. And his father is going down for the death penalty I'm sure and I'm certainly going after it for you. It was not very nice to meet you, Neal, but it was nice to shoot and arrest you." She saluted the attorney. "Have a good day."

She had her hand on the door when Neal called out. "Wait!"

She paused and sighed. "What?" She crossed her arms. "I'm tired and I want to go home. Apparently there is an author there who loves me, so I'd like to enjoy a few quiet moments with him."

He motioned to his attorney, whispering to him. The attorney nodded and stood. "We'll make a deal."

"I don't need a deal," Kate snapped.

"You take the death penalty off the table for both Mr. Cassidy and his father and Neal will confess to his crimes and tell you something you want to know that's not in those files," he bargained.

Kate considered it for a moment. "No," she decided.

"It's about your mother," Neal rasped. "I know who killed her and why."

Kate paused again, swallowing hard. Esposito slid behind her. "Take the offer to the DA, see what they say and what Montgomery says. We could put a lot of people away for this."

Beckett nodded. "We'll see." She threw the door open, yanking her cell phone out to call Captain Montgomery. The last thing she wanted was for either Neal or Gold to walk. They'd promised Emma they wouldn't let him go.

OUAT

Dr. Fields' stared down at Emma. "You don't disconnect your IVs again. Do you understand me?" He snapped. "I have never met a worse patient in my life," he muttered.

"Yes, Dr. Fields." Emma sighed. "Sorry."

He grumbled, packing up his things and leaving them with instructions for Emma. "I can't believe you pulled a stunt like that." Regina crossed her arms. "Do you know how worried I've been?"

"Sorry, Regina."

The mayor growled. "Look, I'm going to pick up Henry and Roland. I'll grab dinner on our way home. Just don't do anything else stupid."

When the door shut, Emma sighed. "She makes my blood pressure sky rocket."

"She does that to all of us," Killian agreed.

Emma moved around the sofa until she could pat the spot behind her, letting out a content hum when Killian settled in behind her. "We can do this, right? We can make this work?"

His hands ghosted lightly over her stomach. "Aye, love, I think we can. And I think it can be something great."

"And Neal and Gold?" Emma asked softly.

"Will go away for a very long time I'm sure," he whispered confidently. "Just relax, love. Everything is going to finally settle down."

OUAT

 _One Week Later_

Kate hugged Emma carefully. "Please take care of yourself and get better."

Emma nodded. "I promise I will," she assured her friend. "You do the same. Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

Kate smiled confidently. "We have a name. That's more than enough to start with. I'll find who killed my mom. I know it. And as for Neal and Gold, well, they think they got a sweet deal, but they really didn't. They're both going to die in prison."

"What about their connections with the outside world?" Emma asked. "Can't they pass on orders or something?"

Esposito chuckled. "I think it got out that they'll talk to cops." He shrugged unapologetically. "Oops?"

"Don't worry about Neal and Gold," Ryan advised. "There are so many different departments after them, they're not going anywhere. Just because they made a deal with the NYPD doesn't mean they'll have a chance at getting out. The Scots want a crack at Gold as well. They'll be locked up for a good long time."

Emma hugged them all one more time. "Thank you. And we'll see you guys up in Maine soon," she murmured. Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to the top of Henry's head and laced her fingers with Killian's. "Let's go home."

"Aye, love, let's go home," Killian agreed softly, guiding her to Regina's car and helping her down into it. With one last wave, they were gone, heading back to Maine. As Killian reached over the center console to lace his hand with Emma's, he hoped that they would be able to fall into a quieter life together.

OUAT

XOXO  
MAS


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: A big thanks to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her help. You're a wonderful beta! Also, we're getting so close to the end of this story. Just three more chapters after this (I think, LOL)! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _And I know the scariest part is letting go_

* * *

Sliding back into life in Storybrooke was surprisingly easy for Emma. The worst part was being confined to the loft the first two weeks. After that, though, things got easier, simpler, smoother. Killian packed up what remained of his things at Granny's and moved fully into the loft the day they returned. Henry's soccer practices and games resumed, Emma went back to work (she was angrily confined to her desk and babysitting Leroy), Killian began working on his next book (oftentimes seated at one of the desks in the Sheriff's Station just to spend more time with her). Things were slowing down. There was just one final thing she had to do before she felt like she could truly put everything behind her and move forward with her life. And she wanted to. She wanted to move forward with Killian.

She still had nightmares. Nightmares where Graham died all over again. Nightmares where Henry was ripped from her. Nightmares where Killian died and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She could see Graham's body in a bloody pool in the alley behind the church. She could see Will being run down in front of Granny's. It made it hard for Emma to sleep even when she managed to find a position comfortable enough that it didn't feel like her torso would be ripped in half.

Killian kept telling her she should take the pain pills Victor prescribed. She hated the way they made her feel and refused. She didn't want to be out of control. She'd had too many months of being out of control. Now she was finally in control. Except when she slept and was pulled under by one of the nightmares. Killian was always there to wake her up, to prove to her that everything and everyone was alright. That _she_ was okay. He'd whisper to her softly until she fell back asleep, comforted by the feel of his arms around her and his voice in her ear.

On a particularly quiet day when Killian had taken Henry, Roland and Neal out sailing with him and Robin, Emma found herself locking the station and wandering down to the cemetery. Mindful of her injuries, Emma settled down in front of Graham's tombstone. "Hi," she murmured. "I haven't been here to visit you like I should," she admitted with a sigh. She hadn't been since shortly after the funeral. She didn't want to be that girl sitting in front of her dead fiancé's tombstone sobbing her guts out. Now she was regretting it. Graham had been the one person she could tell everything to and just because it would hurt her, she'd shut him out. Then she found Killian and it was like she didn't need Graham anymore. And that made her feel awful about herself. He'd given her so much, he'd taught her so much about herself and she'd just _left_ him because it was hard. Well, now she was here making up for it.

"I'm sorry about that." She reached out, her fingers skimming over the stone slab and the engraving that she had spent hours crying over. Nothing she came up with truly covered the type of man Graham was. And the little line that represented his life had devastated her. "I should've come sooner, but things have been really bad." She sighed again. "I know you know they've been bad. At least I like to think that you can see what's going on down here." She pressed her hand flat against the stone. "We got them, Graham. And they're going to jail for good. At least that's what Kate told me. She said the FBI has taken them into custody. They're overruling all the local cops that want them. And there are a lot. Apparently they're even going up against Interpol." She snorted. "The Feds are a determined bunch." She paused. "So Neal and Gold can't hurt us anymore. They can't hurt anyone." She sniffed. "This next part is really hard to tell you." She sighed. "I feel so guilty about it." She bit her lip, wishing he were sitting right in front of her to take her hand and tell her it was okay. She knew that's what he would say, he would tell her to just say it. Just tell him. She took a steadying breath. "I met someone. His name is Killian. He's a really good man. You'd like him a lot. He's like us, he's been left behind and abused, but he's still good. He loves Henry so much. He's helping with the soccer team now, too. I think it's to spend time with him more than for a love of the sport." She glanced down at the grass below her. "Me too. He loves me, too. And I hope you can forgive me for moving on so quickly, but I can't say no to him. I can't push him away. It hurts worse when he's not here." Leaning forward, she pressed her forehead to the cement. "I'm so sorry, Graham. You were an amazing man. You didn't deserve to die. We were supposed to have everything _together_. Losing you was the hardest thing I've ever gone through," she admitted quietly. "And I will miss you every day for the rest of my life. I love you so much, Graham, and I always will."

The breeze picked up at that moment. It was warm and engulfed her completely. She could almost feel Graham's arms wrapped around her in a hug and his deep voice whispering to her that it was okay to move on, that she should be happy. When everything was still around her again, she felt suddenly at peace with herself.

She leaned back, pressing a kiss to her fingertips and then pressing her hand against the stone. "Goodbye, Graham. I'll bring Henry by this week." Her head fell to the side. "And Killian, too. That's his name, Killian Jones. He's from England. I guess I have a thing for guys with dark hair, leather jackets and accents." She chuckled. "You'll like him," she assured him. "And he'll like you, too." Using the stone as support, she pulled herself up to a standing position. "Bye, love you," she murmured.

She brushed away a few stray tears as she left the graveyard. It felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she could finally move forward. She said her goodbyes, but he would always be with her, watching over her, there to listen if she needed, there to guide her. She could feel him in the air around her. He would always take care of her, even if he wasn't here with her.

She found herself wandering towards city hall. Talking everything out with Regina would help as well. It always did, even if the woman was as infuriating as an evil queen at times. She stopped in front of Regina's office. "Is she here?" She asked her secretary.

The woman looked up. "Of course, Sheriff, go right on in."

Emma gave the woman a warm smile, knocking as she pushed the door open. Regina was hunched over her desk, black glasses slipping down her nose as she scowled angrily at whatever she was reading. "Got a minute?"

Regina looked up startled. "Emma? Is everything okay?"

Emma rolled her green eyes and sat down carefully, huffing. "I wish everyone would stop asking me that," she admitted. "I'm not made of glass, I'm not going to break."

"Right, sorry." Regina slipped her glasses off her face. "What's up?"

Emma chewed on her lip as she considered her words. "I went to see Graham today," she finally told her friend.

Regina studied the blond in front of her. She looked tired still, like she wasn't getting enough rest. Emma admitted that sleeping was hard. It was hard to find a comfortable position. Emma hadn't admitted it, but Killian said she had nightmares, but they were slowly starting to dissipate. Even though she looked tired, Emma looked relieved, like something had changed. Regina wondered if this could be it. If Emma would finally be able to move on now. "How was it?"

Emma smiled softly. "It was good. I think he'd be happy for me. I think he'd want me to move on, to have peace. And I think he'd like Killian a lot."

Regina nodded. "He'd love Killian," she murmured in agreement.

"Yeah, I was going to take Henry by there. And Killian. I want him to see..." her voice trailed off slightly, stuck in throat at the wave of emotions.

Reaching across the table, Regina grabbed her hand. "I think it's a good idea, Emma."

Emma squeezed Regina's hand back. "I'll do it."

OUAT

That night after Henry went to bed, Emma and Killian were curled up under the covers. Emma was pretending to read while she tried to come up with the best way to ask Killian if he'd visit Graham with her and Henry over the weekend. She'd already talked to Henry about it. He was hesitant, but had agreed to the trip.

Killian rolled his eyes and set his computer on the nightstand. "Instead of pretending to read," he snatched the book from her hands, ignoring her feigned protest, "why don't you tell me what's bothering you?" He requested.

Emma nodded slowly. "I have- I need..." she paused. "Would you do something for me?"

"Of course, Swan. Anything."

"Would you go with Henry and me to visit Graham this weekend?" Her words came out in a rush.

Killian stared at her wide-eyed. He was surprised by her request. She'd never mentioned visiting Graham's grave before. He'd briefly thought to suggest it, but then tucked it away as not something he should interfere with. He never imagined she'd ask him to go with her. "You want me to go?" He asked.

She shrugged, looking anywhere but at him. "I want him to meet you," she whispered. She shook her head immediately. "God, that sounds stupid and-"

"Emma, I understand, of course I'll go with you." He took her hands. "I'd love to meet him as well." She swallowed the lump in her throat at his words and leaned over, ignoring the pull in her stomach as she kissed him slowly, thoroughly, showing with actions how much that meant to her. When they pulled back, he murmured, "Emma, we shouldn't. You don't want to-"

"Shut up." She grabbed his face, pulling him closer to her, rolling onto her back and letting him carefully cover her body with his. She spread her legs so he could rest in the cradle of her thighs. She sighed and rolled her hips up into his, earning a groan from him.

When he pulled back, his lips skimmed down her neck. "We have to be careful, please tell me if I hurt you."

She tugged lightly on his hair until he looked up at her. "I won't break, Killian. I miss you."

He nudged her nose with his. "I miss you too, love," he murmured, his hands sliding up under the t-shirt she was wearing, slowly dragging it up. His eyes darkened with each bit of pale flesh he exposed. Even with the scar on her abdomen from the bullet, she was perfect. She was perfect and _his_. It was something he would never take for granted.

The movements were slow, hands skimming over flesh almost reverently as they tried to re-memorize each other. It was different this time. As they came together they both felt that it meant more, that they were connected on a more intimate level than before. The way Killian looked down at her as she fell apart in his arms made her heart stutter.

When they'd both come down from their highs, she whispered softly, "I love you, Killian."

He pressed a kiss to her temple, holding her closely against him. "I love you too, Emma."

OUAT

They made their way to the cemetery four days later. It was a warm, sunny Saturday as they all sat down in front of Graham's grave. Henry rested flowers against the tombstone, murmuring, "Hi, Graham." Emma swallowed hard, as she and Killian scooted a bit further away, giving Henry some time to just be with Graham. She wished she'd done this earlier. This was a good way for Henry to say goodbye to the only father figure he'd had.

After a few minutes, Henry moved over to them, dragging Killian back with him. "This is Killian," he stated softly. "He's taking care of us now and we're taking care of him. You'd like him."

Killian smiled. "I promise I'll look out for them. I'll do my best to protect them and I will always love them."

Emma sniffed and closed her eyes, willing the tears back. When a warm breeze blew in, she knew that was Graham's way of telling her that he loved them, was happy for them, was proud of them, and would always be there watching over them. She felt Killian's fingers lace with her and she squeezed his hand back. "Love you," she mouthed.

He grinned back. "Love you, too."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: As always, thank you to my wonderful beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. Thank you for all your help in writing this story. You're amazing and so inspirational! I hope everyone enjoys. We're nearing the end! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _Cause love is a ghost you can_ _'_ _t control_

* * *

 _Eight Months Later_

Killian fiddled with the small box in his hands as he waited for Robin, Victor, David and Will to meet him at the Rabbit Hole. He was nervous, his stomach doing uncomfortable flips as he waited for them to arrive. He'd already talked to Henry (somehow talking to a child was actually more terrifying than asking four grown men), but Killian wanted to do this properly. Emma didn't have a father in her life, so he figured he'd ask the men who surrounded her. He briefly toyed with asking Regina (that was the scariest of all), but he figured it would eventually get back to Emma that way.

"Okay, Jones, what's all the fuss about?" Robin pulled up the stool next to him. "I only have a few minutes, Emma and I are both on duty and she'll miss me if I'm gone too long."

Killian nodded absently. "The others should be here soon, no point in doing this over and over again."

Robin's eyes landed on the box in his hand. "Bloody hell, mate, are you going to propose to Emma?"

"You're proposing?" Victor asked. When Robin and Killian turned around they found David, Victor and Will standing behind them. "Congrats, man!"

"Wait," David held up a hand, approaching cautiously, "are you sure you two are ready for that? I mean, it's only been eight months and you guys are smack dab in the middle of Gold and Neal's trials and-"

"And we're happy," he interrupted. "The trial is hard, yes, but it's really not affecting us. We're on this path and-"

"And it can't wait?" David asked.

Killian stared down at the box in his hand. "It could wait. It could always wait, but I don't want to wait. I love her and I'm certain about her. This feels like the next step, like the right step."

Will smacked his back. "Well I'm all for it. I think a wedding sounds like a bloody good time."

"Then you have one," David snapped.

Will rolled his eyes. "Get a grip, mate. It's not that bad. Besides, Belle isn't ready to be married again. Just give him your permission so we can have a celebratory drink." He sat down, ordering a round of drinks.

"I can't drink, I'm on call." Victor held out his hand. "But congrats." When his pager went off, he glanced down. "I got to go, I want details on how you're doing this, just later." The blonde doctor was grinning as he left the bar.

"I got to go too, Emma will be wondering where I am with her cocoa." Robin stood. "But you've got my approval, if that's what you're looking for." He glared over at David. "Stop acting like Emma's father and just shake the man's hand. And have a drink, you're too uptight. Mary Margaret isn't due for another month. Relax," he grumbled, slipping into his leather jacket and leaving them in the bar.

"You really think this is a bad idea?" Killian asked softly.

Will snorted. "Don't listen to him. He's being a bloody arse."

Killian chose to ignore Will, instead he looked expectantly at David. The deputy sighed. "I just don't want you two to make any decisions you're going to regret."

"We've already done that," Killian scoffed, reminding David of the early days of their relationship, the days where Emma wound up shot and in a coma.

"Fine, but you guys have been so good for eight months and that's bound to blow up in some fight and-"

"You know we've had fights. We just haven't made a bloody scene of them like Regina does when she and Robin have a spat. We work it out. Yes, I've slept on the sofa before, but that's bound to happen in any relationship. We won't always agree, but we will always love each other," Killian snapped back.

David studied him for a moment before holding up his glass of rum. "To Killian and Emma."

Killian rolled his eyes and snorted. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, _mate_."

"I think Mary Margaret has been running him ragged during this pregnancy," Will informed Killian in a stage whisper that had David scowling at them both. Killian chuckled as Will raised his glass, echoing David's sentiment, "To Killian and Emma."

OUAT

Emma rubbed her eyes and pushed the door to the loft open. Henry was still in school and Killian was supposedly meeting up with David and Will for lunch. She'd probably put a crimp in that plan when she texted David to take her shift. She felt like absolute crap.

"Swan?" Killian called out when the front door shut with a thud. "You're home?"

"You weren't with David with I texted him?" She asked. Killian shook his head. "Oh, well I think this is what death feels like," she muttered, dropping her keys on the entryway table.

He approached her slowly."Would you like me to draw you a bath? Or make some soup or tea?"

Emma glanced over at the clock. They still had a few hours before they'd be picking Henry up. "Join me for a bath?" She suggested.

He pressed a kiss to her temple. She didn't feel feverish. He nodded. "Of course."

Five minutes later, he was easing her against his chest in the tub. "Better, love?"

She hummed. "A little bit," she admitted.

"What hurts?" He asked softly, his hands skimming up her sides and over her stomach.

"Everything just sort of aches. I think I'm getting the flu or something. Maybe we shouldn't be so-"

"I'll risk it, love," Killian murmured, pressing a kiss to the shell of her ear.

"If you get sick then who will take care of Henry?" She asked quietly.

"Well, we could make the lad take care of us," He suggested glibly.

"And have the loft burn down?" Emma snorted. "Not your brightest idea, babe."

He chuckled, pressing another kiss to her neck. "That's okay, I have many other bright ideas." She scoffed at his words and he pressed a kiss behind her ear. "Like this." She let out a soft sigh as he continued. "And this." His mouth moved down her neck and over her shoulder before he moved to the other side.

"Killian," she whined. "I don't feel-" her words morphed into a moan as his hand slipped between her legs.

"You don't feel what, Swan?" He asked in her ear.

"Don't stop." She rolled her hips against his hand. She hummed appreciatively and reached behind her.

"Bloody hell, love." He groaned as she gave him a sharp twist. "Fuck, again." She repeated the motion a few times before he lifted her up, ignoring her small scream and the water splashing over the side of the tub. "I need you, Emma," he murmured.

She nodded reaching to guide him into her. "Please." They moaned together when he was fully seated in her. "Fuck, so good," she moaned. When she'd come home early from work, she hadn't expected to find him home or to have a nooner. She rolled her hips undulating on his lap.

Killian groaned, nipping at her neck. "So tight like this," he murmured.

She nodded, dragging his hand to right above where they were joined. He flicked at her clit and she moaned. "Don't stop."

Her inner muscles clenched around his and he groaned, thrusting up harder, causing more water to splash on the floor around them. "Again," he demanded. Emma nodded, clenching again.

She fell just before him, stars popping behind her eyes as she slumped back against him. They were both gulping down air as their heartbeats slowed down. "Damn, I should leave work early more often."

He chuckled, pressing a kiss to her neck. "Aye, I rather enjoyed that myself." His fingers slid up her side and she squirmed slightly. "You really are quite ticklish, darling," he teased.

She shifted on his lap. "Be nice, I don't feel great."

He scoffed. "If you don't feel great after _that_ , then I did something wrong."

Emma hummed and latched onto his face, bringing him in for a kiss (forgetting completely about possibly getting him sick). " _That_ has never been an issue between us," she reminded him.

He grinned, kissing her again. "No, it hasn't," he agreed.

She studied him. "What? You're hiding something," she accused.

Killian's mouth dropped open. "I am not."

She nodded. "Yes, you are. I can't believe I missed it until now. What's going on?"

He sighed, his shoulders slumping forward in resignation. "A man can't bloody well have a secret around here, even if it's a surprise secret." Her brow furrowed at his words and he reached up to smooth out the lines on her forehead. "It's not a criticism, love. It's one of the many things that makes you special. One of the many things I love about you. And there are quite a few." Her bottom lip quivered at his words. "I love you, Emma. It's as simple as that. I love you and I love Henry and I can't imagine spending my life anywhere else in the world. With anyone else in the world."

She leaned away from him slightly. "Killian?" She asked. "Are you-"

"I was planning a spectacular night on the _Jolly_ at sunset. I wanted to do something a little cliché, but I suppose after sex in a bathtub works as well." He held up a hand and stood. "Stay here." She nodded mindlessly as he disappeared into their bedroom, only to return a moment later with a small box. He slid back into the tub, opening the box and setting it on the small table that was next to their tub. "Emma, will you marry me?" He asked.

She looked between the simple diamond ring and Killian. After a moment, she nodded. "Yes, Killian, of course I'll marry you."

Taking her left hand, he slid it on her finger. "It's a perfect fit."

"It's beautiful," she said admiring it.

"It was my mother's," he told her. "She wore it even after my father left her."

Emma swallowed hard. "It's beautiful, Killian." Reaching up, she cupped his face, her fingers slightly scratching at his scruff as she pulled him in for a slow kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he murmured back. "If you are getting sick, though, we should get you out of this tub. The water's getting cold." Pulling back, he stood up, helping her out. When he tucked her into bed a few minutes later, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm going to make you some tea and soup."

"Sounds good." She curled up on her side. "I may take a nap."

Gently stroking her forehead, he agreed, "Rest, Swan. I love you."

"Soon you can call me Jones," she murmured, her eyes fluttering shut. He grinned at her words. He rather liked the fact that she was going to be Emma Jones. Grabbing up his phone, he shot off a text to the guys, informing them that he'd ditched every plan he'd made and they were now engaged. He followed it up with a request for David to snag Henry from school as well, since Emma was home sick. Smiling to himself, he flicked the television on for background noise and started making a big pot of soup for when Emma woke up. Even if he didn't get to ask like he planned, it was a perfect engagement. He was sure that it had less to do with how he asked and more to do with who he asked.

He glanced up toward the sky. "You'd like her a lot," he promised his mother and Liam. "Quite a lot, actually."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: AHHH! This is the second to last chapter! Oh my goodness! I hope everyone has enjoyed this story! Thank you for the reviews and the follows and favorites. And thank you so much to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for everything! On another note (sort of), GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia has a new story out and it's amazing. It's called (Tripping, Freaking, Falling Over) Boys Like You. Everyone please go check it out. I highly recommend it. It's a lot of fun! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _I promise you the truth can_ _'_ _t hurt us now_

* * *

"Oh, Emma, it's so beautiful," Kate cooed. "Such a perfect ring for you," she admired.

"It was his mom's," Emma replied. The group was dispersed around Emma and Killian's loft. The kids were upstairs playing some game, while the adults sipped on wine and beer and nibbled on some cheese and fruit. "I can't believe he proposed," she admitted. Emma was so happy that Kate, Castle, Ryan and Esposito had been able to break away for a weekend to celebrate their engagement, bringing Alexis and Martha with them. Regina still wanted to throw a huge engagement party at her house, but Emma was reluctant. She really didn't want a huge spectacle. She just wanted something small and simple.

On the other side of the room, Robin clinked his beer against Killian's. "Congratulations, mate."

"And another one bites the dust." Victor sighed. "Soon it's just going to be us." He motioned between Will and Esposito.

Will scowled. "Speak for yourself, mate. Belle's bringing up wee ones. Perhaps a wedding isn't as far off as I thought."

"And who says I don't have a lady friend on the hook?" Esposito questioned in mock outrage.

Castle chuckled. "Good one, Espo." The detective just scowled at him in return.

Victor hung his head. "Dr. Victor Whale, the lone bachelor wolf," he reminisced.

David scoffed. "Please, you don't really think that Ruby will want to wait forever, that you two will be in this limbo of off again, on again forever."

"A man can dream." Victor grinned.

"Let me tell you something, Vic." Castle draped his arm over the doctor's shoulders. "I've been a bachelor for quite some time, I've enjoyed the company of many ladies, but nothing compares to having that one over there." He pointed to where Kate was toasting with the other girls.

"Are you giving him permission to date Beckett, bro?" Esposito asked.

It was Castle's turn to scowl. "Hands off," he warned.

"Dude, you're really not that scary," Victor informed him with a cheeky grin. "But good try."

"I may not be scary, but I've got moves you couldn't dream of," Castle taunted, scowling at them.

"Oh, really, now?" Killian arched a dramatic brow at him. "I think it would be appropriate for us to see said moves now."

Castle considered the challenge and after a moment nodded. "Fine." He moved towards the food that had been demolished by the women and picked up a knife, clinking it against the neck of his beer bottle. "May I have everyone's attention please?"

The group fell silent. Kate leaned towards Regina and Emma. "This should be good." The two women snickered, quieting when Castle glared at them.

"First, I want to say congratulations to the happy couple."

"We've already done the toasts, mate," Killian teased.

Castle spun and shot him a withering glare before continuing, "And secondly, I hate to steal the spotlight..." he grinned at them.

"Yeah right," Esposito muttered.

"But I can't think of a better time or place to ask this question." He set his beer bottle down and approached Kate. "All of our friends our here, everyone is happy, things are finally good. Really good. So," he dropped to his knee and Kate's mouth dropped open, "Kate, I've been carrying this around with me for nearly two months, just waiting for the right time. Waiting for us to settle into a life together, for the trials to be over, for everything to settle down and it finally feels like it has. So," he opened the box, "Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?"

Beckett tucked her hair behind her ears, looking around. "Seriously? Now? At Emma's engagement party?" Killian snickered behind them and she gave him a look that quieted him instantly.

"Yes, Beckett, seriously now." He didn't falter. "I'm sure about us. I'm sure about this. Are you?"

She bit her lip and dropped to her knees in front of him. "Yeah, I'm sure," she agreed. "And yes, I'll marry you."

"Oh my gosh, that's so romantic." Ruby sighed. "So much love."

Emma dabbed her eyes. "Damn it, why the hell am I crying?" She sighed. "They're just so sweet."

Mary Margaret let out a quiet sob. "I'm crying because I'm pregnant and hormonal and I love love."

"We know," the men echoed.

It was four hours later when everyone went home or to their rooms at Granny's when Emma sat down on the sofa, seemingly staring at Killian's moving figure. "It's alright, love, I can certainly clean up this entire mess on my own," he teased. She didn't respond, though. Setting down two wine glasses, he moved to stand in front of her. "Swan? Are you alright?" He snapped in fingers in front of her face and she looked up startled.

"What?" She asked blankly.

"Are you alright, darling?" He asked concerned, dropping to his knees in front of her. "You were just staring straight ahead of you. Do you feel ill again? Perhaps we should schedule you a doctor's appointment," he suggested.

She shook her head. "No, well maybe, I was just doing some math."

Killian arched a brow at her. "Math? Math is that difficult for you?" He teased.

She shoved him back, grinning when he teetered on his heels unsteadily. "No, but I was doing it over and over and over again, but it's right. Damn. I can't believe I missed it." She stood up, pacing around.

Killian stared up at her. "Missed what, Emma? You're starting to worry me now."

She paused, turning slowly to face him. She flushed as she responded, "My period."

He considered her words quietly for a moment. "Missed it like you're..." his voice trailed off. "Emma, how long has it been since-"

"I think I'm pregnant," she finally stated. "Killian, I think we're going to have a baby."

His knees buckled and he fell to the floor in a heap. "You're carrying my child?" He asked.

Emma's eyes were wide with concern. "Um, well, if I'm pregnant it would be yours," she murmured. "You're upset. Oh, shit, you're not happy. This is all out of order and-"

He was up in a moment, crossing the room towards her and yanking her into a kiss. When he pulled back, he murmured, "If you think I'm anything less than thrilled, Swan, then you're sorely mistaken. I've wanted nothing more than to expand our little family. I just didn't expect it to happen so soon."

She held up a hand. "You know I could be wrong, Killian," she warned him, not wanting him to get his hopes up if she was.

He shook off her warning with a wave of his hand. "What made you think you were?"

"When Mary Margaret said she was crying because she was pregnant I started thinking about the last few weeks and it hit me that I may need to do a bit of math."

He kissed her again thoroughly, pulling her into his chest. "I think it's the bloody best thing you've told me ever."

"Even more than saying I'd marry you or that I want to be with you?" She asked.

"Love, the fact that you're carrying my child is by far the most spectacular news I could ever receive. It's just so-"

The door flew open at that moment and David came stumbling in. "Mary Margaret, baby, Neal, now!" He gasped.

Emma stepped back. "Get Mary Margaret to the hospital. We've got Neal and we'll meet you there," she told him, "And breathe. It would be helpful to your wife if you didn't pass out."

Killian grabbed his shoulders. "Do you need me to drive you? If you're all twitchy like this-"

"I've got it!" David shrugged him off darting back upstairs.

Emma chuckled. "Please be calmer than that," she requested.

Leaning down, Killian brushed a kiss over her lips. "Promise." He drew her closer by her hips for another lingering kiss before he murmured, "I'll go get Neal."

She hummed, dragging his mouth down to hers. "Thanks."

OUAT

Ruby let out a long yawn. "Dear lord giving birth takes forever."

Emma snorted, running her hand through Killian's hair. He was stretched out on one of the sofas in the waiting room, dozing. "You have no idea." Emma glanced over at Henry who was curled up on one of the beanbags next to Neal. "And it hurts," she groaned at the memory. "But the end result is worth it." Killian shifted slightly, nuzzling her stomach and she hummed. She suddenly really hoped that she was right, that she was pregnant with his child, that this would be the start at expanding their family. A wedding could wait, she just wanted their lives to start together. And she really wanted Henry to have a brother or sister to play with and fight with and love. She swallowed back the tears as she imagined a little girl who looked like Killian, with his blue eyes and dark hair.

"Love?" She looked down at his tired voice. "You alright?"

She let out a hum. "I'm great, but I think I need to use the restroom so you're going to lose your pillow."

He sighed and sat up, brushing a kiss over her forehead before she could move. "Hurry back," he teased.

Emma just nodded absently, pausing to press kisses to Henry and Neal's foreheads as she left the waiting room. She paused at the nurses' station. "Yes, Sheriff? There's no news on Mrs. Nolan yet," the young woman answered automatically.

"Actually, I was hoping there was someone available to do a quick blood draw on me," she replied. "Discreetly."

The woman nodded. "Of course, I'll set you up in a room and find someone."

Emma hesitated briefly before tugging on her hand. "Send Killian back when you get a chance, please," she requested quietly.

She found herself squirming on the examination table as she waited on Killian and the nurse. "Love? You alright?" He asked closing the door behind him.

She grinned. "I thought since we're sitting indefinitely in a hospital waiting room that now would be the time to get my blood drawn. You know, to actually find out if I'm pregnant."

He beamed back at her. "I love that idea."

OUAT

 _Five Days Later_

"Sheriff Swan," Emma answered her cell phone shortly as she walked the boardwalk by the docks briskly. The harbor master had Leroy locked in his office drunk. Again.

"Emma? It's Victor."

"Hey, Vic, is this important? I have to arrest Leroy. Again. Can it wait?" She prattled off as she approached the office.

"It's about your blood tests actually." Emma stopped walking. "Want to call me back?"

"No, no, tell me now." Emma grasped onto the railing of the docks. She'd taken three pregnancy tests. Two came out positive and one came out negative and she was freaking out at the uncertainty.

"Congratulations, Emma, you're pregnant," he told her after making her wait for a moment.

She felt her breath whoosh out of her in relief. "Thanks, Vic. Now I really want to arrest Leroy so I can run to tell Killian. Bye!" She hung up quickly, ready to get the drunk miner into a holding cell to sleep off his current state.

She found him at Granny's having lunch with Will and Robin. "Killian!" She screeched as she threw open the door. "Killian!" She repeated, ignoring the stares of all the other midday customers enjoying lunch.

"Swan? What are you doing here?" He asked standing just in time for him to pummel him in a hug.

"I'm pregnant," she murmured.

He stared down at her, his blue eyes wide and shining. "You're sure?"

"Victor called," she confirmed.

He let out a loud whoop and picked her up, spinning her in a circle. "We're having a baby," he screamed out. The diner let out a collective chuckle followed by a round of applause. When Killian set Emma on her feet again, he dropped his forehead to hers. "A baby," he repeated.

She hummed. "Yup, you're about to experience the first few years of fatherhood. They're very different than the years we're going through now with Henry."

He tugged her hips to his. "I look forward to every moment of it," he told her honestly.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Well, we've come to the final chapter of The Words. Wow! Thank you all so much for your support. It means the world to me that you all have stuck with this story from the start. I particularly want to thank the people who review consistently. The reviews mean the world to me (and most authors). We love knowing that people are reading and enjoying our work. Thank you especially to: andria, paupaui, Daphodil050, CaptainSammyAngel (be sure to check her story "Nothing will stome from loving you" out!), LoverofanAngel, dax04, DisneyLover590, in-spirational88, charmiaj, princesseslikepirates and CaPTiviTY. You all are wonderful and you make me smile.**_

 _ **A very big thanks to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. Thank you for all your hard work with this story and thank you for staying on top of me so it gets finished. I've had so much fun working with you. I can't believe we've finished another story! Crazy!**_

 _ **As for what's up ahead. Broken will be wrapping up soon, so for those of you reading, stay tuned for that. The next story that will be out is called Collide and I'm very excited about it. I'm planning (hoping) that it will be a little bit lighter to help us get through the rest of the hiatus. Be on the lookout for that!**_

 _ **With all that being said, enjoy the last chapter of The Words! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _So let the words slip out of your mouth_

* * *

 _Eight Months Later_

"Emma, you have to push," Victor told her. "You have to push, now."

She shook her head. "No more pushing. Just cut it out," she murmured, her head falling back onto the pillows.

Victor glanced over at Killian who was holding onto Emma's hand tightly. "Killian, if she doesn't push, the baby could go into distress. I know this has been long and I can't imagine how much it hurts her, but she needs to push."

Killian nodded, ignoring the protests as he climbed on the bed behind Emma. Picking up a cool, wet washcloth, he dabbed it over her forehead. "Love, I don't know how you're doing this, but you can't stop. Our baby is in there," he reminded her. "And I know you want to castrate me right now, and you want to punch me for telling you what you have to do, but you have to push." He dropped the cloth and took her other hand. "So give it another big one for me. Okay?"

OUAT

Regina paced the waiting room. "This is taking too long."

"Labor takes a long time," Mary Margaret reminded Regina as she adjusted Ruth so she could feed her. "Remember how long Neal and Ruth took?"

"I can just feel it in my gut, though, something's wrong," Regina murmured.

Robin rested a hand on her arm. "Darling, you need to keep it down, otherwise one of the kids could hear you. We don't want them panicking."

Regina wrung her hands. "I just wish someone had an update for us."

"I'll go try to get one, alright? But you have to breathe." He pressed a kiss to her temple before moving towards the nurses' station to get an update on Emma. He hoped nothing would go wrong, but Emma had a tumultuous pregnancy. He thought it had to do with the stress of the trial. For a little while it looked as if Gold and Neal were going to be able to strike a deal to walk free. Interpol wanted to use them as doubles and Emma had been terrified that they would be able to come after her, Henry and Killian all over again. Victor had ordered her on bed rest in the _hospital_ because she'd stopped eating altogether. Tapping against the countertop, he smiled when a nurse appeared. "We were just hoping for an update on Emma."

The nurse gave a frown. "She's not pushing right now. She's refusing to push actually. She may go into an emergency C-section."

Robin let out a sigh. "Thanks, let us know if anything changes?" He requested.

"Of course, Deputy Locksley." She nodded.

OUAT

Victor tapped on Emma's ankle until she let her eyes slip open to look down at him. "Emma, focus on me. If you don't start pushing, I'm going to sedate you and wheel you into surgery. You and I both know that's far more dangerous for you and the baby. Particularly in the middle of a birth. Now, you can do this. You _have_ to do this."

She let out a mewl. "He should just stay in there. What if they get out, they could hurt him too."

"No one's hurting him, Henry or you, love," Killian whispered. "I promise I'll do everything to keep you safe, but I need you to push. I want you to squeeze my hands, scream and push." He pressed a kiss to her sweaty temple. "Okay?"

She nodded, her head lolling to the side. "Okay." She squeezed his hands and let out a loud scream.

OUAT

Victor padded out into the waiting room, stretching out his back. "It wasn't pretty and it was long, but he's here," he informed the room. "Emma and Killian want you all to come on back."

The group clamored down the hall towards the maternity ward where Emma was propped up in bed, looking thoroughly exhausted. Killian was perched next to her, one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders, the other hand gently stroking his son's small head.

"Can I meet him?" Henry asked.

Killian grinned, leaning over to pull Henry up on the bed. "Henry, this is your brother, Liam."

"Come here, kid." Emma shuffled over so Henry could settle between her and Killian. It was a tight fit in the bed, but it was exactly what she wanted. "Want to hold him?" Henry nodded enthusiastically and Emma and Killian both helped Henry cradle him carefully.

"He's so small," Henry murmured.

"Aye, lad, he is," Killian agreed.

"And he's really my brother?" Henry asked.

Emma chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of Henry's head. "For the rest of your life."

"So cool," Henry murmured. "Hi, Liam. I'm Henry. I'm going to teach you how to do _everything_. We're going to have so much fun together."

Emma sniffed back tears and looked over Henry's head. "I love you," she murmured.

"Love you too, Swan," he whispered back.

OUAT

 _Four Months Later_

"Damn it," she muttered as Kate pulled the zipper up on the back of her wedding dress.

"It fits perfectly, Emma. Stop whining. You just had a baby." She snorted. "Four months ago. You look great."

"I haven't-"

"Lost all the baby weight, no, you haven't, but you look amazing and Killian doesn't care," Kate reminded her, "Now stop it before I send Regina in here to straighten you out," she threatened.

Emma scowled. "You're being mean."

"And you're being overly critical. Now stop it," she ordered sharply. "And put on your damn shoes. It's almost time." She thrust a shoe box towards Emma.

"Is everything alright in here?" Regina asked as she pushed the door open slowly.

"Emma thinks she's fat," Kate muttered, spinning on her heel. "I'm going to find Ruby. She's got vodka right?"

"Ruby does have vodka," Regina confirmed crossing her arms. "Emma? Do we need to remind you about how you just had a baby and it was you who decided to do this so fast. You could've waited another year and-"

Emma rolled her eyes and snorted. "Thank you, but there's no need to remind me. Now, don't let them drink too much, please. I do want sober bridesmaids. The groomsmen may be drunk. I need someone to wrangle them like lost puppies."

Regina chuckled, adjusting Emma's veil. "Duly noted, and you look beautiful," she murmured softly.

Reaching around, Emma clasped Regina's hand. "Thank you." She paused. "You think he's okay with this?"

Resting her chin on Emma's shoulder, Regina took in their reflections. Emma looked so happy and light. She had since the mess with Gold and Neal had been over. The two of them were locked away so deeply they'd likely never see sunlight again. "Yeah," she agreed. "Graham's thrilled about this," she assured her friend. "You and I both know that he'd love Killian and that he'd want you and Henry to be happy. And now you have little Liam."

Emma sniffed. "Liam Graham Jones," she corrected.

"He's happy for you and wouldn't want to see you sad on your wedding day. So chin up, buttercup." Regina spun Emma around to dab away her tears. "It's time to get you married."

OUAT

Killian settled at the end of the aisle as he, Henry and the rest of the groomsmen waited for the women to appear. The church had been decorated by Mary Margaret. Everything was floral and a bit over the top, but it had kept Emma from panicking over it. None of it really mattered, Killian thought, the only part that mattered was that he and Emma were officially getting married. They had started this life together with Henry, then they'd had Liam, but now they would be bound together by more than just their children. They'd be bound in every way and Killian found himself wanting to skip the ceremony entirely. Emma had suggested that and Regina nearly had a heart attack, so Killian knew it was truly better this way.

He felt his breath hitch in the back of his throat when she appeared. She had her hand tucked into David's arm, a hesitant smile on her lips as she moved down the aisle. She was stunning, in a simple white dress with lace overlay. It clung to her figure perfectly without any of the crinoline Regina and Mary Margaret had begged for. It was simple, practical and elegant, just like his Swan.

He couldn't help, but to draw her closer than was appropriate to whisper, "I love you."

She turned her head, their noses bumping. "Love you, too," she whispered back.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	31. Outtake 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: This is dedicated to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. I hope a bit of domestic Captain Swan makes everyone feel better after the tumultuous ride the creators have taken us on as of late! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _Killian offers teenage Henry dating advice_

* * *

 _Three Years Later_

Sighing, Killian continued to collect the toys scattered throughout the living room. Two years ago they'd moved from the loft into a house near the ocean with more space. And that gave little Liam plenty of room to create a mess. And now he and Emma were expecting another child. Chuckling as he moved across the room, Killian dumped all of the toddler's toys into a wooden chest. The chaos that was to come was sure to be great and he was looking forward to every moment of it.

He heard the door slam shut and "Papa!" being screeched before he felt his little three year old son pummel into his legs.

"Well, little lad, there you all are." Leaning over, Killian scooped the boy up, "And how was your adventure to pick your big brother up from school?" He asked.

Liam snorted just like his mother, "Henry's being mean." He tattled quickly.

Before Killian could respond to Liam's accusation the door from the garage flew open again. "Henry!" Emma sounded irate as the door slammed shut again, "I want you to stop right now and talk to me. This attitude"

"I don't want to talk about it." Henry bellowed before storming through the living room towards the back of the house where the bedrooms were. Another slamming door echoed through the house and Killian cringed.

"What happened?" Killian asked, studying his wife with concern as she leaned against the kitchen counter, gently rubbing her hand over her barely there baby bump.

"He's a teenager." Emma grumbled, "That's what."

Killian nodded in understanding, crossing the room towards his pregnant wife. His free hand slid over her stomach, lacing their fingers together as he leaned forward to brush his lips over her forehead, "And what brought this tantrum on?"

Emma shrugged, reaching up to smooth back Liam's hair and then Killian's. The two looked just alike. They acted just alike. She smiled fondly at them, "I have no idea." She finally replied. "He was moody when he got in the car and then he snapped at Liam when Liam wanted him to sing with him and"

"He was mean." Liam cut in.

"Yes, he was mean. Then he wouldn't apologize. And now he won't tell me what's wrong." Emma sighed, "So basically he's a teenager." She surmised.

"Well, perhaps after he's had time to cool off for a bit I'll speak to him." Killian suggested. "Why don't you go lay down, love? You look exhausted." He noted the circles under his wife's eyes with concern. "Liam and I will find something for dinner. What do you say, little lad?"

"I should tuck Mommy in first." Liam squirmed in Killian's hold until he was on the ground. Reaching out, he took Emma's hand, "Let me tuck you in bed. Then Papa and I will cook dinner." He babbled on as he led Emma out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

Shaking his head, Killian watched the two leave. Turning back towards the kitchen, he rummaged around the fridge to find something to fix for dinner. Once he had everything laid out, he started the preparations. He wasn't surprised when Liam never reappeared. He hadn't had a nap during the day and was probably curled up in bed with his mother. Once Killian was satisfied that dinner was cooking and the house wouldn't burn down if he left the room, he made his way to Henry's room, popping his head in to confirm that Liam and Emma were asleep. He paused in the doorway of their room, Emma was on her side, with Liam's little body sprawled out on top of her. With a shake of his head, he continued on to Henry's room.

Tapping on the door, he heard a mumbled response before pushing the door open, "Henry?" He asked, "Can I come in for a moment?"

Henry was seated on his bed, a text book in front of him and a highlighter between his teeth, "Why not?" He grumbled, "There's no privacy in this house anyhow."

Killian chuckled, "That's what families do. We invade each other's privacy." Shutting the door behind him, Killian pulled out the desk chair and set it next to the bed. "Okay, lad," he crossed his legs and sighed, "what's this all about?" Henry just glared at him, "I know your mum is saying over and over that you're a teenager, but you're not prone to tantrums. I've known you long enough to know that." Henry's glare remained intact, but Killian continued unperturbed. "If you tell me what this is about there is the slightest chance I'll be able to help."

"You can't help. No one can. It's not my fault that she's the bloody most stubborn girl in the world." Henry snapped.

Killian's brows rose knowingly. All the pieces were now falling into place. Henry was smitten with a girl. And she was stubborn and he didn't know what to do. "I hate to break it to you, lad, but I think I married the most stubborn girl in the world. Or perhaps Robin did. I doubt you managed to find yourself engaging anyone who can rival your mum or Aunt Regina."

"Yeah, well you don't know Violet." The teenager grumbled.

"No, I don't believe I recognize that name." Killian admitted, "Are they a part of the group that moved to town after the hurricane?" A month or so ago a huge hurricane swept up the coast, somehow Storybrooke managed to avoid any damage, but a town near them, Camelot, was hit very hard. Many of the residents wound up moving just a bit north to Storybrooke.

Henry nodded, "Her name is Violet. Her parents are Arthur and Guinevere. Her dad is working for the mayor's office now."

"And you like the lass?" Killian asked slowly. He was trying very hard not to tease the boy. He was already clearly quite frustrated with the situation. And being an awkward fourteen year old, he was not in full control of his emotions.

Henry flushed a bright red and shrugged, "I guess."

Killian chuckled, "Look, lad, you just have to woo the girl."

This time Henry snorted, "Because that worked so well for you."

"Oi, now look here, mate, your mother _married_ me. And if I may remind you, she's pregnant with our second child. So clearly I did something right and"

"Gross." Henry protested, "I do not need to know how you and Mom get it on or how you have gotten her pregnant twice."

Killian held up his hands in surrender, "Fine, fine, I will keep _those_ secrets to myself for now. Besides, you don't need to be participating in any _physical_ activities right now." Henry flushed again and Killian sighed. He was sure he should probably discuss this with Emma before giving Henry any advice, but it felt too late at this point, he was already committed to the conversation, "Look, lad," he ran a hand through his hair, "if you like this girl, don't be the typical lad."

"The typical lad?" Henry echoed.

Killian nodded, "Aye, I know you run with a fairly popular crowd and that comes with a stigma, but don't be the normal. Don't pick on her, be kind to her. Offer to do things more traditional, like carry her books to class. Or have a study date." He suggested. "Better yet, take her to the football game on Friday. It's Homecoming, is it not?" Henry nodded absently. "Ask her if she'd like to go with you and your friends. I'm sure Neal would like the extra support in the stands." He smiled softly, "Take things slowly." Henry seemed to be contemplating Killian's advice, so he took that as his sign to leave. Patting the teenager's shoulder, Killian stood, "If you need anything, just ask me, Henry. I know you may not want to talk to your mum about such things, but please at least speak with me." Henry didn't respond, so Killian sighed and left, shutting the door behind him.

It was three hours later, after dinner (which Henry skipped) when Liam was playing on the floor and Emma was sprawled out on the sofa, her head in Killian's lap contently as he played with her hair and the TV echoed quietly in the background, that Henry came back out into the living room. "Hey, Killian?"

Killian and Emma both looked over at him, "Yes, lad?"

"Thanks for earlier today." He shrugged, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans, "I, um, I really needed that and maybe this weekend we can take the boat out or something?"

Killian smiled at Henry, "Of course, lad. The weather should be grand for it." Henry returned the smile with a bright one of his own before ambling back down to his room, this time they didn't even hear the door shut behind him.

Turning over in Killian's lap so she could look up at him, she quirked a brow at her husband and asked quietly so her voice didn't echo down the hallway, "What was that about?"

Killian smiled down at Emma, his hand drifting down to her stomach and sliding under her shirt to caress her belly lightly, "While you and Liam were napping I went and spoke to Henry. Just to find out what was bothering him."

"And he talked to you?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Aye, we had a bit of a one-sided chat, but I think he heard me. I'm sure I'll get more out of him this weekend."

Catching Killian's arm, Emma brought his hand up to brush a kiss across his knuckles, "Thank you." She murmured.

Lacing their hands together, Killian brought them back down to her baby bump. "Of course, love." He murmured.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


End file.
